Everything
by Heartless
Summary: Tohru's memory was erased. She becomes lost to the cursed Jyuunishi as she moves on to find happiness elsewhere.. Until one fateful day brings them together again, with heart breaking consequences for everyone and everything.
1. Prologue

**_AN:_** **This will be my first attempt at a Furuba continuation so please be gentle on me.**

**Summary: Set after the anime; Tohru's memory was erased. She becomes lost to the Jyuunishi as she moves on to find happiness elsewhere. Until one fateful day brings them together again, with consequences for everyone and everything. This story features all the characters of Furuba, especially Tohru x Yuki/Akito/Hatori and OC (imagine a younger version of Hatori).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... I wish I did though. The lyrics used are form Peter Gabriel's song** _'I Grieve.'_

_-_

-

-

_I grieve for you,_

_And you leave me._

_So hard to move on,_

_Still loving what's gone._

_They say life carries on._

_Carries on and on and on and on..._

-

-

_There was no pain. Only darkness. She didn't want this to happen, she didn't want to forget! Why were they allowing him to do this to her? What had she ever done to make him hate her so much? She wished she knew, wished she could understand so that she could set things right. But there was no hope... No hope._

_She had tried her best to make him see what she saw in the world; what she saw in the hearts of the cursed Jyuunishi. It was too late. Her memory was being erased and there was nothing she could say or do in retaliation. She would have to obey and forget--forget everything she held dear to her heart. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure... Everyone._

_A single tear travelled down the curved expanse of her pale cheek. A warm familiar hand pressed itself against her eyes, secretly brushing away her tear and hushing her quiet sobs as it was placed gently over her eyelids._

_"Thank you Honda-kun, everything is going to be all right now." His voice. His low, beautiful, calming voice; oh Kami-sama, she had fallen in love with it, with him! But she had never told him, and now..._

_"I don't want to forget, I want to remember..." she whispered in a desperate plea._

_A shocked silence had fallen over the room before a bright light flashed around her closed eyes, before everything around slowly began to fade into a mist of lost memories and a broken heart._

-

-

"Tohru-san? Tohru-san...?"

She frowned slightly as the strange daydream was pulled away from her by the insistent calling of her secretary. She looked up from the expensive oak desk towards the concerned face of her friend and employee. "Yes Kinawa?"

Kinawa smiled hesitantly, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," she replied softly, sighing under her breath, "Did you want something?" She asked quickly, changing the subject.

"Yes, could you please pick up line four, your husband is waiting to talk to you," she nodded as Kinawa left the spacious and luxurious office.

The heavy door closed behind her and Tohru breathed a sigh of relief as she sank back into the plush black leather chair. She braced herself, shaking away the strange daydream and reaching for the cordless phone that lay quietly on the desk before her. Closing her eyes briefly, she punched the number four and cradled the phone against her ear.

"Moshi moshi," she started quietly.

"Tohru, where have you been? Are you all right? I've been waiting on hold for fifteen minutes and before that I tried your cell phone but you didn't answer," her husband's soft, low voice filled the delicate folds of her ear, bringing a delightful shiver to travel down her spine. She smiled, suddenly eased from the tension she felt prior to hearing his voice.

That daydream had left her feeling...

"I'm sorry, I'm fine" she replied steadfastly, "I got so caught up with work that I didn't hear the cell phone ring, I'm really sorry" she babbled on, hoping to throw him off her uneasiness.

But she was in no luck.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowly.

"Nothing... It's nothing," she assured him, sighing for the tenth time that hour.

"Was it that dream again?"

She had to smile again; how could he know her so well? "Uh-huh, but it's ok, I just didn't get much sleep last night and there's so much to do in the office but I'll be fine!"

His voice lightened at her cheerful response, "I understand, I'm having the same problems," he paused, "Why don't you come to my side of the building and we'll go out for lunch?"

She looked at the digital clock on the wall and started to tidy up her desk as she placed the phone between her ear and shoulder, "I would love to, but there is so much I have to do here, I'm sorry. Another time?"

"Ah right, well then I'll see you at home tonight."

"Sure, and I'll have Nagi-chan pick up Toshi, so you don't have to worry about that."

"That would be a good idea," he exhaled slowly before continuing, "Oh and, uh, I have a surprise for you as well," his whispered softly as his voice grew deeper and inviting.

Tohru resisted the urge to laugh, "And what surprise is that?" She asked cautiously, grinning to herself.

His baritone laugh sent a tingle of pleasure through her body, "You'll have to wait and see, won't you?"

Tohru pouted secretly, "All right, I'll see you tonight then, and it better be a good surprise!" She heard another rumble of laughter before a faint click indicated that he had disconnected the phone. She placed the phone back on her desk and sank back into her chair.

"_I don't want to forget_," she mumbled to herself, remembering what she had said in the daydream. That dream had plagued her for many years. She could remotely feel a delicate yet powerful hand on her head, painfully pulling at the roots of her hair. She didn't know what it meant; didn't think she wanted to know. All she knew was that it heralded pain, great pain and loss and... Sadness.

Tohru caught sight of the piles of files that decorated the oak wood desk and felt another sigh escape her parted lips. She stretched a heavy arm towards the endless mountain of paper and prayed for the day to end soon.

-

-

Nine years... Nine years had passed since the loss of Honda Tohru. But he was still alive. He didn't know why the curse had not taken his life. It was as if Kami-sama was waiting for him to do something before releasing him from his burden.

But what? What did he have to do? After he ordered the girl's memory to be erased, things between himself and the other Jyuunishi went from bad to worse. Her words had changed him, but only slightly. The Jyuunishi no longer respected him, no longer cared about his welfare. But they still feared him, oh yes, they still feared him; their powerful, mighty God. They would always fear him and his actions.

Yet they still cherished the memory of that _stupid_, _foolish_ Honda Tohru. He thought they would forget her and move on but none of them were willing to let go of the memories of her. A year after she had left Fukushima, he thought of telling Hatori to erase their brooding memories, but then felt disinclined towards taking such an action. It was unnecessary. After all, he enjoyed their silent torture, he enjoyed teasing them of her memory; just as he was doing now.

"Do you miss her Shigure?" He questioned in a light, sugary voice to the writer kneeling beside him.

"Miss who?" Shigure answered blankly.

Akito bristled inwardly with anger; how dare he forget! "That stupid girl, what's her name, Honda Tohru?"

A moment of unearthly silence fell between the pair. Akito could feel the shoulders of the dog tense. He curled his lip in disdain, still amused. He would let them get on with their daily lives but every once in a while during the past nine years, he mentioned her name to see what reaction he could get from his cursed Jyuunishi.

"I missed her a long time ago," the weary response came.

"And now?" He coaxed softly, twisting his words into the perfection of cruel sweetness.

"She will always be missed Akito," Shigure replied, "Nevertheless, she will always be a memory."

"Are the preparations done?" Akito asked, deducing that he would get nothing from the pesky dog this day and so changed the subject swiftly. Perhaps Hatori would be a more ideal man to torture about Honda Tohru; after all, it was she that brought the cold doctor into the bright rays of the sun, thawing him and filling his heart with her giving love.

"Yes; the entire town seems to be talking about it."

"And the guest list? I presume that only the finest families linked to our businesses will be invited. I don't want street filth anywhere near our property like before," he remarked menacingly, insinuating Tohru's presence at the Honke many years ago.

Shigure smiled, not perturbed in the least, "Everything has been co-ordinated to your preference, Akito," the dog slid a sly glance towards the younger man, "Though I'm not quite sure what to make of all this."

"You think too much Shigure," Akito said softly, turning his gaze towards the small white bird pecking his finger. He would never reveal his true intentions, but he had gradually been growing an interest in the outside world, in the world of business and finance. Such thoughts never bothered him before but as the years passed without his death, he felt more and more restless for knowledge about the outside world.

That was why he was doing this. What Akito did not realize, was the unimaginable pain an heartache this affair would cause many of the Jyuunishi; especially himself.

-

-

-

**_AN:_** **There will be more coming your way soon, hopefully tomorrow. In the next chapter, it will be longer and I will have Tohru meeting the Jyuunishi for the first time in nine years (imagine their reactions) and you'll also be introduced to her husband. Don't worry though the pairing is half decided, but I would really like your opinions so please let me know.**


	2. Familiar Face

**__**

AN: **Here's the second chapter, I was unable to update sooner so forgive me. In this chapter, Tohru will meet one of the Jyuunishi, but which one? I hope you're enjoying this story so far and thank you for your wonderful, encouraging reviews!**

-

-

-

**_Chapter One._**

-

-

-

The gates of Tohru's home opened automatically as she approached the looming spires. She drove up the angled, gravely driveway towards the front of the western house, passing the shadowed trees as she neared her wonderful, comforting home. Stopping the car in front of the large house, she smiled as the door was opened for her by a servant.

"Good-evening Takagawa-san," he said softly as she stepped out of the ridiculously expensive vehicle. Her husband had bought it for her as a birthday present. She tried to give it back discreetly, but in the end gave up for fear of hurting his feelings.

"Good-evening," she replied, barely looking in his direction but offering a small smile as he stepped into the driver seat and drove the car away to the main garage. Her husband always insisted upon her using their driver, but she had always refused. After a long day at the office, she felt the need to have some solitude; some time to think. And so, she refused and told him that it was completely unnecessary--and she had been right.

Tohru walked up the long white-washed steps towards the glowing house--or mansion, as it would seem to another person--and smiled contentedly as the door was opened for her by one of the house servants. She thanked the servant and wished her good-evening before proceeding through to the main parlor and down the hall towards her husband's private office.

It was a nightly ritual of theirs to meet in his home office before proceeding to the dining hall to greet their son and have dinner. She didn't understand her husband's need to bring work home, but if it made him happy then she was not going to deprive him of it.

She tapped lightly on the towering wooden doors.

"Come in," a muffled voice came from inside.

Tohru opened the doors and looked across the room to find her husband sitting at his desk with his head bowed as his hand wrote imperative details down at a leisurely pace. He was so handsome, she thought to herself, as she continued to watch his concentrated features, so sharp and so refined that she felt almost ugly compared to him.

His jet black hair fell in copious long spikes down the sides of his face like a sparkling waterfall as the dim light from the lamp beside him shone softly upon them. They hid his left eye, the locks trembling as the muscle in his olive-skinned jaw tweaked from hidden thoughts. He looked so familiar to her, as if she had met him in a previous life, one that she seemed to have forgotten in this life. It was so odd, and yet comforting to her. Tohru considered herself to be a very blessed woman... Very blessed indeed.

She grinned suddenly and walked slowly towards the front of his desk before slamming her hands down against the hard oak, "Working hard?" She questioned loudly, soon laughing as she startled him into acknowledging her.

He jumped, dropping the pen as he looked up at her with a smiling countenance, "I suppose I _was_ working hard," he murmured and suddenly it seemed as if his voice was familiar as well; from long ago...

She shook away the strange feeling and smiled brightly at her husband, "Takagawa Hitoshi, what have I said about working at home?" She reprimanded him softly, earning a small but loving expression from him.

"And what have I told you about working too late at the office?" He challenged.

Tohru sniffed delicately, "That's different, we had a lot of accounts to sort out this month. Sometimes I wonder if working in my husband's company is worth all this hassle; we can't even seem to find the time to see each other during the day so what is the point?" She said softly, still amused by the direction of their conversation.

He chuckled, "You mean _our_ company," she rolled her eyes lightly but smiled again as he rose out of his seat and walked around the desk to embrace her, "But you're right," he continued as she pressed herself closely into his warm embrace, "We own this company and work in the same building but we still can't find time in the day to at least bump into each other."

"I suppose it's a good thing," she closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against his chest as his chin rested on top of her head. He was at least five inches taller than her, if not more and she was thankful for that; it made her feel warm and protected. "I do believe if we saw each other during the day, you would capture my attention to the point of distraction," she smiled and blushed secretly at her spoken words, as his large but soft hands rubbed her back.

He placed his finger beneath her chin and tilted her head up towards his. They peered into one anothers eyes; ebony clashing with azure in a swirl of unspoken emotions. Her lips parted and before she could say anything, he captured them with his in soft yet probing kiss. After four years, her knees still trembled at his wonderful, heart-warming kisses; it was such a beautiful feeling that she almost always wanted to cry out from the happiness it gave her. They pulled away, breathless but content at the same time, never breaking one anothers gaze.

"What happened to my surprise?" She whispered hoarsely, licking her swollen lips. Tohru watched curiously as Hitoshi smirked and pulled away from her, holding out his arm in a gentlemanly fashion.

"All shall be revealed later," he said mischievously before directing her towards the dining room where their son was waiting their arrival.

As they walked out of the room, she squeezed his hand, "I really should start cooking more often. I feel awful that we make the cooks do everything, morning, noon and night; it just feels wrong."

"I should think that after four years of living in this house, you would have been used to giving orders to the servants," he remarked casually.

Tohru laughed at his comment, "I will never be comfortable with it," she replied honestly, "I mean you're talking to the girl who managed to live in a tent!"

Hitoshi snorted, "I still find it hard to believe that you couldn't stay with your grandfather."

-

-

"Kasaan! Tousan!"

They separated as they entered the dining room, looking down at their son as he bounded towards them with an endless stream of energy that only he seemingly to obtained. Hitoshi watched with a secret smile as his wife leaned down and captured their three year old son in a loving and warm embrace; her long lustrous locks tickling his son's nose, making the young boy laugh and sneeze as she kissed the top of his head.

Gods, how he loved her...

She had come a long way from being the bashful, blushing twenty-one year old woman who had worked in his company as his secretary, many years ago. There was never a day that went by when he was not thankful that he had hired her.

True, she had a degree in accountancy, but she applied for the secretarial job because, as she told him, money was tight and she desperately needed a job. On the day of the interview, he had been tempted to refuse as she had no skills in being a secretary but something stopped him as he looked into her bright, vivacious green eyes. He didn't have the heart to send her away and so he gave her the job. At first she was clumsy around the office but rather talkative and soon he began to grow comforted by her mere presence as they spoke of things he never dreamed of saying to another person. She had become an outlet for him.

As the year passed, he unknowingly fell in love with her.

It was the subtle gestures and bright smiles that seemed to send his heart soaring. Every time he thought of her, he smiled so idiotically that his peers would often tease him about his affection for the young woman. There was an age difference between them, albeit a minor one of six years, but it was enough for his friends and colleagues to tease him mercilessly. He ignored them and fell deeper in love, with the woman of his affection apparently being none the wiser.

At the end of their first year, he finally managed to blurt out his feelings, to which her reply was, _"I was wondering when you were going to tell me, I was beginning to think you'd decided not to."_

He simply laughed and had taken her in his arms. They married not too long after and the rest, as they say, is history.

Now twenty-six, with a child, she had grown into a wondrous person, loving and kind, caring yet she would always have an air of innocent youth surrounding her; it was one of the things he loved most about her. Her ability to remain oblivious but intuitive when the time called for her to do so.

"Tousan!" Hitoshi withdrew from the happy memories and deftly placed his hand upon the black-haired boy.

He ruffled the soft locks lovingly, "I hope you haven't been giving Nagi-san trouble, Toshi," the three year old replied by shaking his head.

Hitoshi leaned down, picking the boy up and placing him on his personally claimed dining chair, opposite his wife and adjacent to his own chair. He manoeuvred himself to the head of the long dining table, frowning inwardly at the oddity of such a piece of furniture, as the empty rows of chairs stretched down the room. Tohru was right, sometimes their lives were far too extravagant for just the three of them.

"He was no trouble at all Master Takagawa," their house-keeper's voice spoke out from the doorway.

He watched through hooded ebony eyes as Tohru settled herself beside him on his right hand side and Toshi squirmed restlessly in the seat to his left. He was surprised his son wasn't tired from the day's event of attending his private nursery.

"I'll take your word for it Nagi-san," he replied, chuckling and shaking his head as each course of dinner was brought out one after another by their servants.

-

-

Dinner was a peaceful event, with only the sweet ramblings of their son to fill the quiet moments. After dessert, they gathered in the comfortable, cozy lounge room.

Toshi was playing with his toys on the cream carpeted cashmere floor whilst his mother and father were curled up against one another on the large lounge chair watching the evening news.

Tohru sighed and finally looked up at her husband with anticipation and questioned him, "What is this surprise you have for me?"

"Surprise?" Toshi squealed in delight at his mother's words, looking up at them with anticipation. Tohru laughed quietly before awaiting Hitoshi's response.

He smiled, "We have been invited to the Tohoku region, by a very prestigious family that owns many of the industrial businesses in that region. They're having a business banquet for associates linked to the family. This is the first time they're having this form gathering, they are a rather private family. It's supposed to be the affair of a lifetime; apparently, their whole city is buzzing with anticipation," he remarked thoughtlessly.

Tohru blinked before her own smile spread across her face, "Really? So, we're going?"

"Yes," he replied, "We should leave tomorrow morning if we wish to arrive by the evening."

The following morning was a Friday, so Tohru was ecstatic that her weekend would be taken up by this trip, "But what about Toshi?" She asked, frowning mildly.

"That's all been taken care of, I spoke with his nursery teacher this morning and he'll be coming with us."

"Yay!" the cry form their son came.

Hitoshi smiled inwardly before glancing sternly at his son, "Provided that he does his coloring homework," he tried to hold in his laughter as Toshi pouted but nodded sullenly in agreement. The boy hated the word _homework_. It always seemed to bring an amusing change in him.

"Oh how wonderful!" Tohru chimed in effortlessly as she clasped her hands, "I've been wanting to get out of the inner city bustle of Tokyo for some time and this weekend will be the perfect chance to relax," granted that their house was in the suburbs of Tokyo, commuting back and forth every day was beginning to wear her down.

Hitoshi raised an eyebrow, "We're meant to be staying for a week."

"A week?!" She cried out, gaping at him and sputtering as she spoke, "B--but what about w--work and.. We can't just leave for a week without informing--"

"Relax Tohru," he interrupted, "I've taken care of everything," he reached out and clasped her hand in his, offering her a comforting squeeze. She settled down, but still seemed slightly on edge.

"This is all so sudden," she whispered to herself, but slightly pleased beneath her panicked demeanor. She needed a break from the hectic life of Tokyo, it would be wonderful to go to the region of Tohoku, "Where in Tohoku does this family live?" She questioned curiously, keeping an eye on thier son who was quietly playing by himself.

"They live in Fukushima, but their main port of business is in Sendai," he watched closely as his wife's eyes grew rounder.

"I used to live in Fukushima!" She blurted out in surprise.

He was startled himself, "Didn't you live in Mito before coming to university in Tokyo?"

"No," she replied thoughtfully, "I went to a high school in Fukushima but then during senior year I transferred to a school in Mito..." She trailed off, her eyes growing distant and murky with past memories and thoughts.

"Why?"

"I can't recall why," she said softly, sighing, "What's the name of the family?"

"Sohma."

The word echoed around in her mind, stirring an emotion deep within her stomach. She had heard of that name, not in the business sense, but knew of it in a familiar manner, as if she should feel something towards the name. She knew that their company was associated with that family, but only today had the name seemed remotely familiar.

"It's amazing," she muttered, "I used to go to school with two of my closest friends in Fukushima. When I announced I was leaving, we all cried together and promised we would keep in touch. We never did, it was just too difficult..."

Hitoshi frowned; his wife had never mentioned this to him before. Her past had not been very pleasant and she had not wanted to divulge much information about it, save for talking about her mother. And he never asked, deciding not to pry into the pain of her past. This was the first he'd heard of her friends.

"Perhaps you could try to find them again, if they have not moved," he encouraged, wanting more than anything to see his beautiful wife happy and smiling.

Tohru blinked profusely at his words, "I'll do that," she squeezed his arm before breaking out into a contagious smile.

-

-

Tohru stepped out of the black limousine and looked up at the extravagant hotel apprehensively. She turned to her husband as he stood beside her, cradling their sleeping son in the crook of his arm. "Is this where we're staying?" She asked slowly as they walked towards the entrance, their bags trailing behind them with the hotel concierge service.

Fukushima... The city held painful memories for her; it was the place where she had lost her mother. Her heart. Her face fell slightly as she followed her husband slowly.

Hitoshi nodded, acknowledging the tension in his wife's shoulders. He hoped she would be all right, "This is also where the banquet will be held; in the main hall," he pointed through the large glass doors towards the venue of the banquet.

She sighed, shaking her head as they entered the cool surroundings.

From a distance, she watched as her husband checked them into the hotel. At that moment, she took the opportunity to wander quietly around the hotel lobby, observing the various, decadent paintings that were mounted upon the pristine walls. They really were quite beautiful.

"I hear that they're _all _going to be here." A feminine airy voice towards her right caught Tohru's attention. Her gaze fell upon two cleaners of the hotel, who were grinning and talking quietly as they set about cleaning the marble floor of the lobby together.

"Why would they all come?" The second woman asked, strangely excited by whoever the conversation was about, "I mean, most of them aren't even part of the business aspect of the family so why would they feel the need to?"

The first woman sighed in annoyance, "Don't you see? This is the first time that the Sohma family is having this type of banquet! They're a private bunch by nature so having something so public is bound to have caused a raucous of some sort that made the head of the family decide that every Sohma in the family should attend--"

"Everything ok?"

Tohru jumped and turned away from the gossiping women to face her husband and son, "I'm fine," she replied wearily, "The journey was a little tedious so I'm feeling a little tired," she smiled as she looked at their son sleeping against his father's chest. "I'd say someone else is tired too."

Hitoshi looked down and grinned, "Here," he said softly, handing the slumbering bundle to Tohru as well as their hotel room key, "Take him and go up to the room. The banquet doesn't start for another four hours, so you'll have plenty of time to rest and get ready."

She took Toshi in her arms and held him closely to her chest, "What about you?"

"There was a message for me at the front desk; I'm supposed to be meeting Yamamoto Akitaroh in the bar, you remember him right? You met him at an annual business gala a few years ago."

Tohru nodded in recognition, "What could he possibly want with you?" She questioned in confusion.

Hitoshi chuckled at the endearing expression on his wife's face, "He wants to introduce me to a few members of the Sohma family that are already here. He's acquainted with two them on business deals and they seem to be interested in our company. Apparently, none of the Sohmas hold shares in technological produce."

"That's strange," Tohru mumbled thoughtfully, "You would think that they would own everything by the way people are talking about them," she leaned close to kiss her husband's cheek, "Will you come to the room to change?"

He smiled as she drew her lips away from his cheek, "Of course," he said, squeezing her free hand, "And remember, we're in presidential suite 2006."

Tohru rolled her eyes dramatically, "Couldn't you have booked a normal room?" She watched in amusement as Hitoshi laughed loudly, attracting the attention of the two cleaning ladies and the rest of the staff present on the ground floor. She blushed furiously, "I'll take that as a no," smiling, she quickly escaped from her husband and his teasing laughter.

-

-

The night seemed to be dragging for Tohru. She had never enjoyed these business banquets. It was all about which company had the most income to brag about and that never seemed to sit well with her. Luckily, Toshi was asleep in their hotel room, being looked after by the nanny service that was offered to them. It was one less thing for her to worry about.

She sighed and shifted her weight to her left foot, swirling the contents of her glass around as her husband stood beside her and spoke with fellow business men opposite them.

"I must say Hitoshi, you are lucky to bring your wife along with you, mine never seems to enjoy these type of events."

Tohru looked up from her drink as the western, gray-haired gentleman spoke. She gave him a small smile as he winked at her. Most Japanese men were very formal and would never think to do such a thing, but Tohru was glad that there was someone at the banquet who wasn't so stand-offish. It warmed her heart to see other people around her happy.

Her husband chuckled, "I'm afraid my wife despises these events as well, she only comes along to keep me company."

The group laughed, causing Tohru to blush. She was never very good in dealing with crowds; she left that up to her husband. She lightly touched her husband's arm to attract his attention, "I'm getting another drink," she mumbled softly, moving away quickly as he nodded.

Weaving in and out of the crowds that had formed, she reached up unconsciously to brush away the few tendrils of hair that fell across her forehead annoyingly.

Tohru lowered her hand, only to find that the silver bracelet she had been wearing, was latched onto something. She gasped and looked down, seeing that her bracelet was snagged upon the sleeve of an elegant tuxedo.

"I'm sorry," a soft, manly voice murmured. She could feel his gaze upon the top of her head and so with an embarrassed blush painted across her cheeks, she raised her head to meet his eyes.

The warm violet eyes widened considerably as she peered up into their murky depths. She gasped again and began to apologize profusely, "I'm so sorry! I should have been watching where I was going..." She trailed off as the man stood frozen in shock, still staring her with disbelief and... Pain? He looked strangely familiar but...

She frowned, "Did I hurt you?"

When he didn't reply she continued to apologize, desperately trying to free the bracelet from the cuff of the man's sleeve.

He blinked and before she could be humiliated further, she smiled weakly and started to turn away to return to her husband's side.

"Wait!" He cried, latching onto the wrist that had been snagged against his sleeve.

-

-

It was official; he was in hell. Business hell. All he could see were the moving mouths of corporate rookies, congratulating him on the success of his business. He didn't know why Akito wanted to arrange such a gathering. But far be it from Akito to do something so far-fetched.

The head of the family finally realized that it would be foolish for all the Sohmas, especially the Jyuunishi, to attend and so Yuki alone was ordered to attend and mingle...Along with Akito. The fear he felt for the man had subsided many years ago, but there was still an apprehension that he could not wash away... It was at that moment that Yuki felt a tug on his sleeve.

He looked down upon hearing a feminine gasp and sighed with relief. At least she hadn't fallen against him! He gazed at the top of the woman's brunette head before speaking, "I'm sorry," he murmured.

As the woman raised her head to meet his eyes, he felt the noisy clatter of people around come to an abrupt halt.

Tohru. Honda Tohru.

She was standing right in front of him!

He gaped at her, unconscious of the apologies falling from her lips.

Kami-sama... It really was _her_! But how--how was she even here?

A pain that had been buried within his heart for nine years resurfaced as he gazed into her azure eyes. Eyes that he had fallen deeply in love with many years ago, but never found the courage to express his love.

The ache in his heart grew as she turned to leave and he couldn't help himself, "Wait!" He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could move away; afraid of letting her go for fear she would disappear forever.

She turned to face him with an adorable, startled expression that caused the strings of his heart to tug in silent melody.

"Honda Tohru-san?" He said breathlessly, before she could move away from him.

Tohru looked at him with a bewildered expression, "H-hai, but how did you--?"

"--Sohma Yuki, from Kaibara High, Class 1D" he persisted, interrupting her.

He searched her face for any form of recognition, and exhaled with relief as a spark in her azure depths was ignited, "Prince Sohma Yuki?" She repeated, speechless from the direct introduction. Yuki winced inwardly at the school nick-name that many of his _'fans'_ used. He didn't dislike the name; it was just a painful reminder of the past that he could not forget--of the past she had moved on from.

"Hai, Sohma Yuki. How are you Honda-san?" He couldn't believe he was actually speaking to his first love. His only love. Akito had taken her away from them and it seemed that fate had returned her to him! A tremor in his heart awakened the soul that was slumbering within him for the past nine years.

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled brightly at him, however eyeing his fingers around her wrist at the same time. Yuki dropped the hand in embarrassment, "How are you?" She asked enthusiastically.

At her enigmatic smile, he couldn't help but respond in the same manner. It was always like that around her; somehow he just couldn't stop smiling like a fool. "I'm very well thank you Honda-san," he said softly, lowering his head discreetly to take a better look at the woman before him.

She seemed more... Grown up; more womanly than he could ever have imagined her to be. She looked truly stunning in the black silk dress that hugged every curve of her long-limbed body. The sleeveless cut and chinese collar accentuated her features so magnificently, that Yuki thought he was looking at fine portrait by a renaissance artist.

He blinked, barely hearing her response, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

She smiled at him, in turn causing him to smile, "I said, I'm not a Honda anymore!" She laughed and the smile that had been forming on his lips, froze. Was she--?

"I don't quite understand," he replied quickly, praying to Kami-sama that his train of thought was wrong.

"Honda is--" She was interrupted as a man that Yuki didn't recognize, came and stood by her side. Upon looking at the stranger, if he didn't know any better, Yuki thought that the man was a spitting image of a younger version of his cousin Hatori.

"There you are! I've been looking for you," The stranger said softly, smiling and watching Yuki with interest and mild suspicion.

Tohru turned to the man with an even wider smile, "Hitoshi, I'd like to introduce you to Sohma Yuki-san. He and I attended the same high school many years ago before I moved to Mito."

Yuki looked at the man with equal suspicion before offering a small smile.

"This is my husband, Takagawa Hitoshi," she gestured towards the older man, linking her arm through his as she looked up at him affectionately.

As before, the noise around him subsided and all he could hear was the pounding drum of his heart. The man stretched his hand out and before Yuki could stop himself, he was shaking the hand of Honda--no, Takagawa Tohru's husband.

Yuki never thought he could feel such heartache before. He was finding it difficult to breathe with each second and was also feeling.... Betrayed. Betrayed by the only woman he had ever loved. But then, she'd done nothing intentionally because she didn't know who he was. She didn't know about the curse or any of the other Sohmas; so was it really betrayal?

One word danced precariously in his thoughts; _why?_

"Yuki, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that Yuki didn't notice the person standing beside Tohru's husband... _Akito_.

-

-

-


	3. Sweet Child

**__**

AN: Thank you for all your reviews! ::gushes::

-

-

-

**__**

Chapter Two.

-

-

-

Previously...

"Yuki, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

He had been so caught up in his thoughts, that Yuki didn't notice the person standing beside Tohru's husband... _Akito_.

-

-

The room seemed to be getting smaller with each breath he took. In his mind, the walls of the elaborate banquet halls shook as though they knew of horrors were about to arise from the upcoming meeting. He wanted to run--flee from this nightmare that manifested itself before him in the form of a handsome man... In the form of Akito.

But he knew he couldn't leave _her_ with him. There was no clue as to what Akito would do if he found out that _she_ was here... His heart, his world; she was his everything. And now she was someone else's.

The bitter thought clung to his insides, poisoning him every time he looked in her direction.

Yuki blinked.

He cleared his throat as the Head of the Sohma family eyed him suspiciously. It was at that moment he realized that Akito hadn't recognized Tohru--he was standing a few feet behind them, only to have a delightful view of Tohru's back. He sighed quietly, feeling the beat of his heart rise as the dangerous man stepped closer to the trio. Now Akito would come to know of Tohru's presence.

It would have been better if she stayed away... It would have been better if Yuki had never come to know of her marriage to another man. He lowered his head momentarily, gathering up the shock and pain of discovering Tohru's marital status as he locked it away into a forgotten box of age-old emotions and memories.

"Yuki," Akito repeated threateningly, his cold voice drawing him away from his thoughts.

Yuki raised his eyes slowly, "This is Takagawa Hitoshi-san and his wife, Takagawa Tohru-san," he muttered sharply.

The husband and wife turned to the new arrival and smiled politely at Akito. Yuki watched the shade of Akito's jade orbs darken considerably as they landed upon Tohru. From the outside, Yuki could see no other change in his demeanor. There was no revelation of the surprise and shock that he had felt. But Yuki was not so naive. He knew... Knew that the wheels of thought were already turning in Akito's mind, grinding so loudly that Yuki could distinctly hear them three feet away from Akito. He held back the slight tremor in his spine.

Akito simply smiled at the couple and shook hands with Tohru's husband; an action that Yuki was considerably suspicious of, simply because he didn't have to courage to listen to the conversation that was taking place between them. A feeling of apprehension swamped him as he continued to watch the interaction between the couple and Akito; he purposely shut out their voices as he saw an all too familiar glint in Akito's eyes.

Yuki was morbidly fascinated at what the Head of the family was planning for the innocent woman...

Kami... Save her, he thought to himself as he watched Tohru bow politely to the older man.

-

-

Tohru glanced between her husband and the new arrival... Sohma Akito was his name; the _infamous _Head of the Sohma family. She saw a sparkle of recognition in Hitoshi's eyes but disregarded it as she spoke, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sohma-san," she said softly, bowing. He looked at her strangely, making her feel terribly uncomfortable. She shifted nervously under his intense gaze, but her husband seemed oblivious to it.

"Ah, Akito-san, it's a pleasure to meet you again," Hitoshi voiced as he shook the younger man's hand.

Tohru frowned slightly, "Again?" She echoed. How did her husband come to know this oddly curious, handsome man?

"Yes," Hitoshi replied swiftly to her question, "Akito-san is the person Yamamoto-san introduced me to earlier. We had a very interesting conversation," he smiled at the shorter man knowingly.

"Ah," Tohru uttered, suddenly feeling enlightened and relieved.

Akito looked at her again. She licked her dry lips as he smiled towards her. _He was so handsome and mysterious..._ And she thought that Yuki had been mysterious back in high school! It seemed as if she was mistaken. A delicate flush graced her cheeks.

"Hitoshi-san, you never mentioned that you were married," Akito's lips quirked upwards as he looked back and forth at the married couple.

"My apologies Akito-san, but I'm sure we will all get to know one another soon enough. After all you are--"

"Indeed I am, but there is no point in delving into those business matters at present," Akito interrupted.

"Business?" Yuki's voice suddenly sprung to life at the mention of business. Tohru realized that he probably owned quite a few of his own corporate businesses. After all, every single person at Kaibara high said that Prince Yuki would bring success to his name. She wouldn't be surprised if he had succeeded to fulfil his goals in life.

"Yes, business," Akito answered in annoyance, "Do try to keep up... Yuki-kun," he added in a teasingly sweet voice. But it seemed that only Yuki had sensed the malicious undertone of the older man's quip.

Tohru sighed inwardly as her mind drifted away from the conversation taking place between the three men. She was trapped in another business discussion, _again_. She prayed quietly that something would come and take her away from the monotonous evening.

As if Kami had answered her prayers, the woman from the nanny service she had left her son with, suddenly appeared. She looked very out of place in the banquet hall with her casual clothing, and she blushed in embarrassment as the men grew silent and four pairs of eyes fixed themselves upon her fidgeting form. Tohru frowned at her sudden appearance, "Is everything ok?" She asked gently, noticing the woman's guilty look.

A spark of panic flashed through her for a brief moment. Had something happened to Toshi? What was she doing down here and _who was looking after her son?_

"I'm sorry to disturb you Takagawa-san but," the woman said quietly with distress lacing her words. This only escalated Tohru's worry, "Toshi woke up and he won't stop crying. I tried everything to calm him down but he wouldn't stop until I promised to bring him down to see you, I'm very sorry."

Tohru breathed a sigh of relief, "Where is he now?"

At her words, she watched a pair of green eyes peek out from behind the woman's skirt. Tohru couldn't help but smile as he peered up at her with glistening eyes. It was her fault for leaving him with a stranger, but she had honestly thought that he would sleep right through the evening.

"Toshi," she said in a coaxing, calling him out from his hiding place, "Come here."

-

-

She had a child. _His_ Tohru had a child. How could she already..?

He never hated Hatori as much as he did at that moment. Damn him for erasing her memory! The dragon knew what she meant to him... What she had meant to Kyo.

The thought of the isolated cat caused an age-old bubble of anger to form within the pit of his stomach.

Although the two had put aside their differences many years ago, Yuki still felt an unimaginable envy and rivalry when he thought of the cat. He didn't feel it purposely, it was more instinctive than anything and he knew that Kyo felt the same way too. He wondered what the idiotic, temperamental cat would do if he learned of Tohru's current situation.

He watched from the corner of his eye as the little boy came forward in obedience to Tohru's voice. He had his mother's eyes, Yuki mused, but his facial features were more similar to his father's.

Yuki didn't know where the sudden surge of bitterness had come from, but it left his mouth feeling dry and the taste was rather unpleasant. He could think of a few things to do to Tohru's _husband_. The rat took a deep breath as he watched the adorable boy run into his mother's arms. He was lifted from the ground by an amused Tohru, and cuddled close. The pain in his heart grew tenfold, but he could not remove his eyes from them.

The picture perfect image before him reminded him of his own mother. How she had never held him like that, never laughed with him like that... Tohru was truly a gift from heaven and that little boy was very lucky to have her as his mother. The sudden thought that the child in her arms should be his, left him feeling shaky and breathless. He had to leave before this strange new emotion began to consume him!

He could only pin point it as jealousy. Yuki had never been jealous before, not to this extent at least, and it made him feel dreadful... Truly dreadful; especially when Tohru had shown him nothing but love and kindness when they were friends.

Friends...

For now, that was all that Yuki could be for her. She had no memory of him, of what they had done together, of all the pain they had been through. He couldn't be her prince, not anymore and it was a fact that he had to accept. She belonged to someone else, she was married for Kami's sake! And he would never be able have her love the way he had it nine years ago. Everything had changed.

And that thought alone, was all the more heart breaking.

-

-

Tohru chuckled as Toshi buried his face into the side of her neck. She looked up at her smiling husband and shook her head ironically before turning to the Head of the Sohma household. "I'm sorry, Sohma-san," she uttered softly, pressing her cheek against the top of Toshi's head.

"It's quite all right," Akito replied coolly, eyeing the young woman and her child secretly. "Are you staying at the hotel for the remainder of your trip?" He asked Hitoshi quickly, ignoring the questioning glance he received from his beloved little rat.

Her husband smiled, "We are. I thought it would be nice for Tohru, Toshi and I to spend more time in Fukushima and explore the surrounding area."

"Indeed?" Akito paused as a slow smile spread across his face. "Well, then I must insist upon something, if you don't mind."

Tohru's eyebrows dipped in thought at the handsome man's words. She looked at her husband intently, who smiled charmingly at the clan head and replied, "Of course, Akito-san."

"I would be honored if you and your delightful family came to stay at the Sohma estate, at the Honke, with me for the rest of your stay in Fukushima. Even after our brief acquaintance, I couldn't allow you to stay in a hotel; it would be rude and I already feel that I have a wonderful connection with you and your _lovely_ wife. Will you agree to my request Hitoshi-san?"

A startled silence fell over the quartet.

Both Tohru and her husband knew, had heard rumors, of the Sohma family's rigid privacy. So to be suddenly invited by the Head of the family was a shock to Tohru. Her husband looked equally surprised, and deep down Tohru felt dismayed. She'd thought that this week would be an opportunity for her and her husband to spend more time with one another... Alone. But now they had to spend it in the company of this dashingly handsome, yet extremely odd man. She knew she was being selfish, but she couldn't help it.

Hitoshi looked at her, patiently waiting for her answer. He knew what she was thinking, because he was thinking the exact same thing. She sighed, knowing it would be rude for her to decline the offer. And so, she smiled brightly and spoke up, "That is very kind of you Sohma-san--"

"Please, call me Akito," he interrupted.

She bit her lip, "Very well, Akito... -san," she added thoughtfully, "I think Hitoshi and I would like that very much."

"Excellent," Akito said slowly, lowering his voice to a whispered breath, "Then it's settled, you will be enjoying the rest of your holiday in the comfort of your own private villa at the estate."

Perfect, Akito thought to himself as he smiled at the couple, drinking in the wonderful emerald green of _Honda Tohru's_ eyes. To him, she wasn't married. He refused to acknowledge the child in her arms. It was simply her smiling face that danced before him sweetly, reminding him of the crystal clear tears he had seen in her eyes so many years ago.

He blinked, nodding and bowing at the couple.

For a brief moment, his eyes locked with another pair of emerald orbs. _Exactly like hers..._ He observed the little boy in her arms momentarily, before offering him a wolfish smile no-one but he and the child saw. Akito grinned inwardly as the child winced and tore his eyes away, burying his face once more into the crook of his mother's shoulder.

What a sweet, endearing child, he thought idly, smirking to himself as he made his excuses and left their tiny group. He knew that this coming week was going to hold many new adventures; not only for himself, but for the rest of the Jyuunishi as well. _And he simply couldn't wait._

-

-

-


	4. Dragon's Mistake

**__**

AN: Hm, I really have nothing to say except thank you for the kind reviews! Oh and a couple of people in reviews and emails mentioned Akito's ::cough:: condition, I wanted to thank them for their concern and informing me, but I'm such an impatient person at heart that I've already seen the manga scanlations for chapter 97 and the fan translations the I _knew_ exactly who Akito was. I was disappointed but even so... I've decided to just keep following the anime version ::wink:: What do people who've found out the new twist, think of it?

-

-

-

**__**

Chapter Three

-

-

-

Previously...

For a brief moment, his eyes locked with another pair of emerald orbs. _Exactly like hers..._ He observed the little boy in her arms momentarily, before offering him a wolfish smile no-one but he and the child saw. Akito grinned inwardly as the child winced and tore his eyes away, burying his face once more into the crook of his mother's shoulder.

What a sweet, endearing child, he thought idly, smirking to himself as he made his excuses and left their tiny group. He knew that this coming week was going to hold many new adventures; not only for himself, but for the rest of the Jyuunishi as well. _And he simply couldn't wait._

-

-

Tohru slowly looked up at the ominously built villa.

The elaborate roof top spread upwards and outwards like the wings of a dark angel, blanketing the walls of the villa underneath dark shadows of rustic beams and patterns. She shivered. They had been informed that the private villa inside the Sohma compound would be theirs to come and go as they please, but that the main house at the center of the estate was off limits until further notice.

She wondered why; it was strange that a family would be so overly protective. People who were that way, usually had something to hide. But what was the Sohma family hiding? They were truly a well-to-do family, judging from the enormous land the estate was built upon, so they must have a dark secret hidden somewhere within the wealth they had acquired. What other reason could exist for their neurotic privacy?

It seemed like a small town was living behind the gates, and there were more houses outside! She had been told that for miles and miles, the land that they were treading upon belonged to the Sohma family; all of it. She was astounded by the sheer magnitude of it all. What seemed even worse, was the fact that only close family members seemed to live inside the gates.

If that was the case, she felt terribly awkward for intruding upon their privacy; she could distinctly sense people's eyes watching them as they strolled through the quiet lanes that led to the villa. It felt like a ghost town; it was odd and discomforting, but her husband didn't seem to be phased at all. Either that, or he was completely oblivious to everything surrounding them.

She chanced a glance at her dashing husband, who was smiling and thanking the servant for showing them to their home for the coming week. A strange feeling at the bottom of her stomach spread upwards towards the beating organ in her chest, quickening her pulse and leaving her breathless.

She clutched the cloth of blouse that covered her heart and closed her eyes. _Everything felt so familiar..._ But why?! As they had continued to walk along through the houses, the feeling grew like a cancerous cyst in her chest until she felt as if she would burst from the burden weighing down on her. That was the only thing she couldn't understand. It was as if her heart remembered, but her mind had forgotten. She didn't like the pain she was starting to feel. _Like she had lost something long ago..._

Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to come here.

-

-

It was their first night at the villa and already Tohru's uneasiness was beginning to subside. From the inside the villa was sparsely yet beautifully decorated, and she found herself liking the idea of the peaceful town-like estate more and more. There was much to explore, especially on the outer rim of the estate. With vast mountainous areas and idillic forests, the Sohma property was its own little paradise; it was heaven on Earth.

How could she ever have felt anxiety over such a beautiful place? It was exactly what she wanted; an escape from the hustle and bustle of Tokyo life to enjoy nature in its glorious serenity. She loved the city, but she had always been a country girl at heart.

"What do you think of the Sohma estate so far?"

She looked up from her book and watched her husband quietly as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her feet, unbuttoning his shirt and looking at her with a smiling face. A soft smile wound its way upon her lips as she reciprocated the wonderful emotion his smile gave her.

"I wasn't sure what to think of it at first, the atmosphere didn't seem particularly inviting," she replied honestly, unwilling to lie to her husband, "But I have to admit, the peace and quiet is growing on me."

Tohru watched her husband as he stood up and thoughtfully looked about the room. Toshi was asleep in the room next door, and he wouldn't be awake for hours, but she was still afraid of making too much noise. She saw his eyes drifted towards the closed shoji panels that led out to their own private back garden.

He turned back to her with a grin as he slid into the silky covers of the large bed and drew her close.

"What?" She questioned in amusement as his eyes roved over her creamy, cherry stained cheeks whilst his arms automatically wrapped themselves around her waist.

"For tomorrow, I was thinking we could go on a picnic. We'll spend the entire day exploring the Sohma land and property, how does that sound?" He murmured softly, stroking his thumbs against her sides with practised familiarity.

Tohru smiled, "It's sounds perfect."

Boldly, she moved closer and placed a gentle yet lingering kiss upon his cheek. She leaned across his toned stomach to switch off the dimly lit lamp but gasped he pulled her down with a surprising strength. "Hitoshi--" His lips found hers, silencing her gasp and protests to awakening Toshi.

Tohru closed her eyes and revelled in the deep, probing kiss, feeling a fire of passion slowly unfurl at the base of her stomach, blooming like a small rose bud into its own lustrous feeling.

She sighed, losing all coherent thought, barely noticing when her husband stretched out his arm to switch the lamp off, shrouding the room in darkness.

-

-

A gentle chill swept across her naked body, rousing her from her deep slumber. She couldn't remember a time when she had slept so peacefully! She smiled as she felt Hitoshi's body heat emanating from behind her. His heavy arm was draped over her side and stomach as he pressed his cheek into the base of her neck. She shivered, her shoulders shaking from the sudden chill.

"Kasaan?" Toshi's muffled voice called out form behind the closed wooden door.

Tohru sighed with a smile, sitting up as she reached for her robe. She softly shook her husband awake and quickly handed him his black boxers that were crumpled on the floor beside the bed. "What is it Toshi?" She called out as soon as Hitoshi had settled himself appropriately in their bed. The intrusion of their son happened on many occasions and the couple were well versed in how to deal with the situation.

Before Tohru could blink, Toshi barrelled through the wooden door with a bright, smiling face. "What we doing today?" He asked in excitement, jumping up onto the bed between his parents.

Tohru laughed delightedly and hugged her young son, "Well," her eyes twinkled mischievously, "You're father wanted to take us on a picnic, so you better get ready quickly or you'll be left behind!"

"A picnic?!" Toshi crowed, leaping off of the bed and running out of the room as quickly as he came.

She didn't even have the chance to blink as her son rushed out again, leaving her frayed and dazed, "I've never seen him so eager to go on a picnic," she commented lightly, earning a chuckle from her husband.

"It's probably because we don't do it very often," Hitoshi interjected, standing up from the bed.

Tohru smiled and nodded, "Today is going to be a good day," she murmured to herself as Hitoshi placed a gentle kiss onto her lips, "I can just feel it."

-

-

"So anyway, I told Mine that the fabric she used was positively fabulous, it was so light and soft, and do you know what the little darling did?" He paused dramatically, placing his palm over his forehead, "She gave the cutest little smile and bow I've ever seen! Oh 'Tori-san if you had just been there, it was adorable, you'd think that the girl lived for my wonderful, poetic compliments! Of course I am truly a magnificent being, aren't I 'Tori-san!" Ayame bellowed with laughter, slapping his old high school friend on the back in his excitement.

Hatori grumbled quietly to himself as he was jerked forward by the over-zealous man's hand. It had been a long week, what with most members of the Jyuunishi falling ill one by one. It was the time of year where they were susceptible to most viruses and colds.

It only meant that he had to take better care of himself, for fear that he too would fall ill along with the other member's of the family. But he didn't know how long he could keep up his routine, he'd lost a great deal of sleep in the past week. Ha hadn't a moment to spare with all his work during the recent months as well, especially with Akito summoning him in the middle of the night. His tiredness must have shown, because today was his day off. The only day he had taken off in the past six months.

Hatori didn't know how he had been tricked into taking a day's break by his devious childhood friend. He was far too forgiving, he thought to himself.

He looked up at the late summer sun and squinted, rubbing his temples as his friend's loud voice pounded against his sore ear drums. He sighed, shaking his head as he nursed the mug of coffee that sat temptingly before him. A steady cloud of steam danced upwards, out of the cup as it tried to reach the blue heavens above, desperately wanting to touch freedom. If only he had that kind of freedom, he reflected.

"Are you listening to me 'Tori-san?"

Hatori winced as his friend's abrasive voice sliced through his thoughts. "Yes I'm listening," he sighed. He glanced at his surroundings, letting his eyes sweep over the neatly trimmed grass and coloured flowers that had been pain-stakingly planted. This oasis of a garden, he remembered, used to be for the children of the Jyuunishi to come and play in. He had some enjoyable memories in his time at this particular area of the Sohma estate. But most of the memories were painful.

His eyes landed upon a familiar tree; Kana's tree... He had brought her here many times before the accident, but after she left... He couldn't bring himself to venture into this particular area. Only once did he come here before this day, and that was with Honda Tohru; that had been a very long time ago and she had eased the tormenting demons that clawed at his soul.

But she had left too, and he was still as cursed as the day he was born, he still harbored those demons. What had he been thinking in coming here? This place held too many memories--memories that he wished he could erase from his conscious, but knew it would be impossible.

He blinked longingly and tore his eyes away from the painful reminder, allowing them to settle upon the miniature playground that was built not too far away from the picnic bench he was sitting at. He smiled internally as his subconscious created a ghostly apparition of a young Shigure being pushed by a rather mischievous Ayame.

"How are you 'Tori-san?"

Hatori started at the serious tone his friend's voice had suddenly taken on. He looked on silently at the loud snake for a brief moment before turning away. He lifted the irresistible cigarette that was resting in his fingers, towards his lips and inhaled slowly before speaking.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"You're lying 'Tori-san, you're not fine," Ayame's melancholy stare caused Hatori to glance sharply at his friend. "What's wrong? Shigure and I are worried about you, you know."

"That's hard to believe," Hatori remarked sardonically.

"I'm hurt by 'Tori-san's callous behaviour," the snake cried, clutching his chest dramatically as he gave a wounded look at his friend. "But all joking aside," he continued seriously, "We've noticed that you seem to be working... Too hard. What is going through 'Tori-san's mind? Please tell me," Ayame placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

From his good eye, Hatori eyed the hand suspiciously before allowing his rigid shoulders to relax. They slumped forward, causing the silver-haired man to squeeze his shoulder in comforting gesture.

"There is nothing wrong," Hatori said quietly, looking away from the probing golden eyes of his friend, "You worry too much," he stubbed out his cigarette on the table of the wooden picnic bench as he felt his friend's hand fall from his shoulder.

He was lying of course.

Everything was wrong. Everything about him was wrong... The feelings in his heart were wrong; his mind and heart were so coldly divided by the winter's snow that Hatori didn't think he could ever feel again; physically or emotionally.

He didn't know when he had started to cut himself off from the outside world, from the others, but it had gradually happened and as the years passed he become more and more reclusive and shut off from the world beyond the gates of the Honke.

He hated himself for what he could do... He began to hate his _gift_. He could see it in the eyes of the Jyuunishi the day he erased _her_ memory. They despised him, but he hated himself more for what he had done. He could have refused, but he didn't. And now she was gone.

It was because of him the Jyuunishi grew more divided.

It was because of him that Yuki couldn't stand to be in the same room as his brother; it was because of him that Kyo...

"I think it's time you forgave yourself, don't you?"

The snake's quiet voice enfolded Hatori in a comforting blanket. _He knew_. Of course he would know how he felt. _They were best friends_. But if that were the case, then why hadn't he seen the egotistical snake in over three months? Hatori had no idea what the Jyuunishi did in their private lives; they only came to him when they were sick, when they _needed_ him. It was _her_ influence that had brought them together, and _her_ departure that had torn them apart.

It was all his fault.

A rush of smoke filtered out of his mouth, "You and I both know that will not be possible."

There was no answer that Ayame could have given him; none. And so they sat silently together at the deserted picnic bench, watching the multi-colored flowers sway in the billowing breeze.

They sat in the comfortable silence for a few more minutes before they heard lively, chattering voices coming from beyond the wooden gates at the far side of the garden. Hatori turned his head in curiosity, unable to recognize the voices that were speaking with vivacious excitement. No one in the Sohma family was that happy... Apart from Ayame and Shigure, who would destroy a person's sanity with their idiotic mannerisms and playful banter, but these voices seemed different.

The coffee he had just sipped grew sour in his mouth as three figures walked at a leisurely pace through the open wooden gates of the private garden.

His heart flew into his mouth as the trio approached the picnic bench, their faces coming into clearer focus.

This couldn't be happening. Not now...

-

-

Tohru strolled slowly beside her husband as he led her by the arm to a remote part of the Sohma estate. At least, that was the explanation he had given her. They walked arm in arm through the delicately carved wooden gates, the picnic basket in her free hand and Toshi holding her husband's other free hand.

"Oh," Hitoshi said aloud as he looked ahead, "I was sure that this picnic area would be free."

Tohru looked towards the horizon, her eyes settling on two men in the distance that sat at the quaint picnic bench. She noticed a small playground off to the side and knew this would be a perfect place for them to set up their little picnic. But she didn't want to intrude upon the two men, both seemed quite comfortable in their current position.

"Maybe they'll leave," she suggested hopefully, "Or maybe we could just share the bench, it looks quite large for all of us."

"Hn," her husband voiced thoughtfully.

"Kasaan, silver!"

Tohru looked at her son as he pointed towards one of the men. She could see them quite clearly now. The man her son had pointed to was--beautiful. His flowing silver hair was so exotic and his golden eyes were simply mesmerizing. He seemed a little shocked when he looked at her, his eyes widening to an unimaginable circumference.

It was the same for the other man, she noted as she directed her eyes towards him. He seemed doubly shocked. A strange chill seeped into the marrow of her bones as she looked at him. He resembled her husband, which was odd, but it was his intense stare that made her skin itch. She wanted to leave...

Why on Earth was he giving her that look? Was she really that shocking to look at? In all honesty, she thought she was quite plain. She shivered for the umpteenth time and tore her eyes away from the man's tremulous gaze. _So familiar..._

"Cold?" Hitoshi questioned, his eyes glowing with concern.

She shook her head and plastered a fake smile upon her face. Suddenly, Toshi pulled his hand from his father's grasp and ran towards the two men. Tohru cried out in alarm, but let him run towards the strangers. She knew that her son was easily swayed by colorful objects and the red jacket the golden-eyed man was wearing, was no exception. She sighed in allowed her husband to direct them towards the occupied picnic bench.

They reached the table moments later, and Tohru could feel both men's eyes on her. She looked everywhere except their faces. They were making her rather uncomfortable. From the corner of her eye, she noted that Toshi had situated himself upon the silver-haired man's lap. He was smiling and tugging playfully at the silver locks.

The adorable picture this presented, melted away her awkwardness. She forced herself to look at the men and offer a bright smile. After all, her mother said it was rude to greet strangers inappropriately.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," her husband said apologetically, "I thought that this garden would be free, but it seems that I was mistaken."

There was a moment of silence before the man in the red jacket blinked and waved his hand in a dismissive manner, "It's no problem at all!" He cried loudly, patting the Toshi on the head as the young boy continued to play with his long, unbound tresses. "My name is Sohma Ayame and this is my cousin, Sohma Hatori," he gestured toward the silent man sitting beside him before pointing to the opposite, empty bench. "Please do take a seat, we've never had strangers come into the Honke before, have we 'Tori-san?"

"No," the man named Hatori replied quietly, "We haven't."

Tohru gave her husband an apprehensive glance. He smiled at her reassuringly as he sat down on the bench, pulling her down next to him. She set the packed picnic basket onto the ground by her feet, settling down.

As she sat down, she soon found herself face to face with the quiet man that resembled her husband minutely. Their eyes met for one brief second, but in that second Tohru felt the ground beneath her feet melt away. Did she know him from somewhere? Perhaps she bumped into him a long time ago and just couldn't remember.

"Well, we were invited by the head of your family to stay here," Hitoshi continued, unaware of his wife's rigid posture.

The two men sent suspicious, side-long glances at one another.

"Indeed," Ayame muttered, winking at her playfully. She jumped, looking away and blushing profusely.

It was at times like these that she wished her husband would be more intuitive towards her discomfort. Surprisingly, it was the strange man with the hazel green eyes that noticed her uncomfortable state.

"I must say," Ayame exclaimed loudly, whilst gently stroking her son's hair, "Who is this charming little boy? Are you a Sohma too?" He asked playfully, directing the question at Toshi, who smiled proudly as he clutched the man's silver hair in his tiny fists.

"No, I'm Toshi, Takagawa Toshi! That," he said pointing, "Is my 'Tousan, and the pretty woman you were asking me about before, is my Kasaan!"

Tohru blushed to the roots of her hair. Ayame's infectious laughter caused her to relax slightly and smile.

"Why don't you go play on the swings for a while, Toshi-kun?"

"Swings!" Her son's excitement couldn't be contained as he jumped out of the older man's lap.

Tohru looked at Ayame and her son as they spoke together with great ease. It softened her heart to see such a loving interaction that she could help but forget the intense feelings roiling inside of her, to bask in the beautiful moment.

Toshi looked at her with pleading emerald eyes, "Can I play on them Kasaan? Please?" She found she couldn't refuse.

She smiled again, "You can go on them Toshi, but be careful," she said seriously, tilting her head as she kept a careful eye on Toshi as he rushed towards the playground and settled himself on the swings, slowly starting to sway back and forth. She'd always been frightened he would get hurt... Today was no exception.

"He'll be fine," her husband's calm voice acted like a soothing balm against the heat of her emotions. She looked at him gratefully and was about to respond when a ringing sound startled her.

She looked at him in confusion, momentarily forgetting the two men sitting across from her. All her thoughts were focused on her husband, so she barely noticed the intense stares she was receiving from them.

"What is it?" She asked softly, eyeing him as he pulled his black cell phone from his pocket. He motioned for her to remain seated as he got up to speak to the person on the other end.

It was probably work related, she thought in disappointment.

"So, what is your name Takagawa-san?" Ayame asked her.

Tohru tuned back to see his golden eyes boring into her. She risked a glance at the other man and saw that he too was focused on her. She shifted awkwardly, "My name is Tohru."

"Ah Tohru," the snake repeated knowingly, elbowing the quiet man beside him, "Tell me, did you know a Sohma Yuki?"

She looked at the older man in wonder, "Yes I did, how did you know?"

"He's my brother you see," Ayame whispered conspiratorially, leaning closer towards her from across the table.

Tohru gasped in delight, "Really? I never knew Sohma-san had a brother! It's a pleasure to meet you," she bowed her head at the man in respect but blinked in surprise as he reached out to clasp her hand. It happened so suddenly that she didn't know how to react.

He squeezed it softly, sending a tingle shooting through her entire arm, "No," he replied, "It's an _honor_ to meet such a beauty as you."

"W-well I--" She stammered, wanting to pull her hand away. A man had never been so forward with her before, especially such a handsome man! She was... Well, she was embarrassed but also slightly flattered.

A cough indicated the return of her husband and in reflex, she pulled her hand away as if she had been burned by his touch. She bit her lip and looked away from his smiling, knowing, golden eyes.

"I have to go Tohru," her husband said slowly, looking down at her with a sorry expression.

Tohru knew this would happen, one time or another. He was always so busy. She stood up from the bench, picking up the picnic basket with her, "It's all right Hitoshi, we can come back another day. It looks like we were interrupting these gentlemen anyway."

She was about to call out to her son when she felt her husband's hand on come to rest on her shoulder. Tohru glanced at him quizzically.

"You should stay and enjoy the day with Toshi, I might be a while and I don't want you to be stuck indoors all afternoon."

Tohru was about to protest, but knew that she would not be victorious in this little debate, "All right," she consented, "But make sure you eat something," she commented with a worried tone.

"I will," he promised, turning to the two men, "Ayame-san, Hatori-san, please take care of my wife while I'm gone," he knew that Tohru would be in good hands with the two older men. The Sohmas were a well-respected family.

"We will!" Ayame cried enthusiastically.

She didn't want her husband to leave, she wanted to follow him out of the wooden gates, with Toshi in tow but she knew he wanted her to relax. And she couldn't do it locked inside a house all day. Staying with these two contrasting men was going to be a challenge, she could feel it in the marrow of her bones. What exactly had she landed herself in?

"Tell me Takagawa-san," Ayame's serious voice caused her to look at him in concern, "Are you happy?"

Tohru gaped at him, sending him an odd look which was returned with a playful smile and wink. She burst out laughing, covering her mouth to stifle the giggles.

He gave her a confused look. Perhaps his question had been serious after all?

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm just a little surprised to find that you are nothing like your brother," her laughter subsided and she smiled, slowly beginning to feel comfortable in the presence of the two men, "To answer your question... I am happy, so very happy."

She didn't know why he had asked her that question, but she was glad she could tell someone. How could she not be happy? She was the luckiest woman in the entire world!

Her eyes locked once more with the stoic, dark-haired man she had all but forgotten about. He was so quiet and mysterious, just like Yuki had been. But the intense air about him was stifling rather than lulling; so very different to Yuki's.

She saw his eyes flash as she answered the strange question, earning a small but satisfied smile from the silent man. Tohru couldn't help but smile back, allowing a small blush to stain her creamy cheeks.

"Are you happy?" She returned the question to Ayame before she caught the sad demeanor.

He blinked and clapped.

"Oh 'Tori-san, hasn't she just turned out the be the most perfect woman?!" His suddenly loud voice startled her and her eyebrows dipped in confusion.

"Ayame," Hatori said threateningly, "Stop flirting with her."

"'Tori-san I'm hurt! I would never seduce a married woman," Ayame's voice grew husky as his eyes travelled across the curves of her body.

Tohru laughed nervously, unsure as to how she would reply to that remark. He was being so silly for someone who seemed older than her. No matter how handsome he looked!

"You would and you know it," the dark-haired man countered, his eyes glinting win an unfathomable emotion, "And besides, you're scaring Honda-kun," he pointed out. At the last minute, Hatori noticed the slip of his tongue and cursed himself for his stupidity.

Honda-kun. He had called her Honda-kun... With such familiarity.

She froze.

Ayame grew still, looking like a deer trapped in head lights as his eyes dared to watch her reaction. His friend seemed even more afraid to look in her direction.

Tohru felt a strange tug of remembrance in her heart. She looked at the two men, blinking slowly. _Something wasn't quite right..._

"How did you know that was my maiden name?" She whispered, looking fearfully at the dark-haired man.

She was afraid of what his answer would be.

-

-

-


	5. His Little Flower

**_AN: _I've mentioned this in other fanfiction updates so I'll do it here too (apologies to the people that already know), but I've recently had a son so updates will be few and far between. Thanks goes out to the reviewers and readers, I truly appreciate your support! And a final note on Akito's character... Give **_him_ **a chance; all is not as it seems with him... And maybe he isn't as evil as you think?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapter Four.**_

-

-

-

_Previously..._

"Oh 'Tori-san, hasn't she just turned out the be the most perfect woman?" His suddenly loud voice startled her and her eyebrows dipped in confusion.

"Ayame," Hatori said threateningly, "Stop flirting with her."

"'Tori-san I'm hurt! I would never seduce a married woman," Ayame's voice grew husky as his eyes travelled across the curves of her body.

Tohru laughed nervously, unsure as to how she would reply to that remark. He was being so silly for someone who seemed older than her. No matter how handsome he looked!

"You would and you know it," the dark-haired man countered, his eyes glinting with an unfathomable emotion"And besides, you're scaring Honda-kun," he pointed out. At the last minute, Hatori noticed the slip of his tongue and cursed himself for his stupidity.

_Honda-kun._ He had called her Honda-kun... With such familiarity.

She froze.

Ayame grew still, looking like a deer trapped in head lights as his eyes dared to watch her reaction. His friend seemed even more afraid to look in her direction.

Tohru felt a strange tug of remembrance in her heart. She looked at the two men, blinking slowly. _Something wasn't quite right..._

"How did you know that was my maiden name?" She whispered, looking fearfully at the dark-haired man.

She was afraid of what his answer would be.

-

-

-

Tohru sat quietly on the raised platform with her legs dangling over the edge. She sighed for the umpteenth time that hour and shook her head. How on Earth did that man know that Honda was her maiden name? After the initial shock she had received, Ayame Sohma had sprung into action by excusing the pair, on the grounds that they had a busy schedule for that afternoon. Which was probably unlikely if the sweat on his brow was any indication. He was lying. She was no fool and she knew when she was being lied to; it was an eerie sixth sense acquired from her mother.

And she never did get an answer to her question.

Perhaps she was mistaken. That must be it. Maybe it was nothing but a mix-up, a highly coincidental mix-up, nevertheless. But... It was the _way_ he had said it. _Honda-kun..._ There was such familiarity and such emotion when he spoke her name. She voiced a strangled sound of frustration and desperately tried to push away the confusing kaleidoscope of thoughts weighing down upon her.

Her eyes glazed over, blocking out the beautiful view of the private hot-spring on the far side of the garden as she began to hum softly to herself.

A few moments later, a crystal wine glass filled with red liquid appeared before her.

She blinked in surprise and looked up.

"Tohru, are you feeling well? You're looking a little pale."

The concerned timbre of her husband's voice made her smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired," she lied. She didn't want to tell him about her discovery, minor as it may be. She didn't want to burden him with such petty details, especially with the busy day he had encountered.

"Toshi was that much of a hand-full?" He joked as he sat down beside her, letting her take the glass from his hand.

She nodded as she took a sip from the delicately molded crystal bell glass, "Mm," the liquid was chilled and fruity in her mouth with a hint of bitterness; just the way she liked it. She let it swirl around in her mouth before swallowing. "He was behaving himself, although I believe that our son is quite the ball of energy. I have no idea where he gets it from."

"I'm glad you said _our_ son," Hitoshi teased, "But I'm certain that he gets his excitable tendencies from your side of the family."

Tohru laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "And the sad part is that it's completely true," she took another sip, sighing at the wonderful burst of flavor that hit her tongue. "This is excellent wine, where did you get it from?"

"It was delivered to our door, courtesy of one Sohma Ayame to apologize for leaving so abruptly," Hitoshi paused before speaking again, "What happened?" He asked curiously.

Inwardly, she was shocked. It was very courteous of the man to go to such great lengths to appease her for leaving so suddenly. "Ayame-san left with his cousin straight after you, he said he had some forgotten business to attend to."

"Ah. Well it was rather kind of him to go to such trouble to send this bottle of wine in the first place," he remarked, winding his arm around her waist to pull her closer in his side.

"Yes... Very kind," she murmured absently whilst hiding herself from the world in her husband's arms.

"I'm sorry, Tohru."

She looked up in confusion, "For what?"

"For leaving you," he shrugged, "Today was supposed to be _our_ day and I ruined it. I don't know how to make it up to you..."

He was surprised when she started to laugh, "Well" she began innocently, as her eyes wandered towards the private hot-spring at the end of the villa's garden, "Toshi is sleeping and my shoulders are terribly tense so... You could make it up to me in the hot-spring-If you want to..." she added softly, her eyes shining with laughter.

Hitoshi grinned and pulled back, "My dear Tohru-kun, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Perhaps," she concluded lightly, swaying her legs in an attempt to make his decision for him. And if he was honest with himself, he would have said yes even before she began to play the expected game of cat and mouse.

-

-

-

Minutes ticked by and the only sound that could be heard was the faint, musical tinkling of rushing water from the nearby stream. The room was suffocating, even though the only objects present were bare essentials for the person spending his life in the self-made prison.

"So. She's here?"

Yuki nodded silently, glancing away from the heated gaze his companion offered to the cold room. "_He _invited her to stay at the Honke; there was nothing I could have done to stop her from coming. After all these years... She's back."

"This is not right," the weary voice hissed back, "She shouldn't fucking be here! Not after Hatori erased her memory. This is all his fault, if he hadn't-" the voice fell silent as an angry fist slammed upon the wooden table.

Yuki focused his eyes once more upon the angry man sitting across him, "Kyo," he warned, "We have bigger problems to worry about than Hatori's betrayal."

"Like what?" The furious cat demanded.

"What if she remembers us? It will ruin _everything_."

"But... _She's back_. And so there's a chance that she probably will remember us; maybe then things can change and go back to normal!"

"That's not the point," Yuki murmured to himself, interrupting the fuming cat from his train of thought. "She has her own life to think about now."

"What do you mean by that... What's the matter rat-boy, are you frightened you might fall in love again?"

The bitter undertone of Kyo's voice was not lost upon him. He sighed quietly to himself, "Don't call me rat-boy. We're hardly teenagers anymore, can't you think of something more original? And who said that I was ever in love with her."

"Oh please; not in love? Your face used to look like it had been slapped with a wet fish every time she came near you. Don't give me the _'I'm not in love'_ crap because it won't work on me. I'm too clever for your damn lies."

Yuki cast his orange-haired cousin a baleful glare, "Funny; if you're so clever then why are _you _stuck in here?" He noticed the muscle in the jaw of his counterpart twitch. With a deep breath, Yuki did a thing that would have been unthinkable in his teenage years... And apologised. "I'm sorry Kyo, I didn't"

"-Whatever," the cat mumbled, reining in his temper before he said more to antagonize the situation.

"She's married," Yuki heard himself whisper suddenly.

A pregnant pause followed, before the walls began to shake from the cat's surprised bellow. He winced at the high range his companion reached, "Kyo," he looked on in amusement as the cat chortled and choked, "I think only Shigure and his furry, tail-wagging friends would be able to hear your high-pitched whistle at the moment. Calm down."

"S-sh-she's married?" He finally stuttered, much to Yuki's insane pleasure; although he too was equally unhappy with her marriage as Kyo apparently seemed to be.

"Yes, or are you in need of a hearing aid?" Yuki cast his wandering gaze to the expensive watch that sat on his wrist. "I better go; Shigure wants to see me and I'm pretty certain it has something to do with her."

The perturbed cat shook his head, "I can't believe she's married..."

Yuki frowned. "What did you expect from her?"

It was true that the idea of her marrying someone other than himself or Kyo had never crossed his mind, but after many hours of soul-searching he realized that he could blame no-one; even though his instinct told him to blame her new husband, it was a path he was unwilling to tread.

In the corner of his mind, he realized he had conveniently left out her child... He knew that the news would be too much for the cat to handle at the moment, and so he stood silently and walked out of the room, leaving the orange-haired man to ponder this new piece of information, in his secluded prison behind the gates of the Honke.

-

-

-

"Don't worry 'Gure-san, we made a swift exit before anything else could be said!" The snake's loud voice rippled through the thin shoji panels of his friend and cousin's villa, forcing the owned to close his eyes and massage his throbbing temples.

The deep pounding resounded through Hatori's entire skull, making him feel more than nauseous. What in Kami's name possessed him to call her that! _Honda-kun­... _He couldn't believe his tremendous failings; in the first fifteen minutes of meeting her, he had made an irreversible mistake that could lead to irreparable damage. How could he even think to call himself intelligent? Even Ayame hadn't made that mistake...

The doctor noticed the other member of the room, sitting in an unusually quiet manner at the low table.

"Akito invited her to stay?" It was the only thing the dog could manage to say at that moment.

"Hm?" Ayame paused in his rambling, "Yes-yes-he did; why?"

Shigure shook his head angrily. "She can't stay at the Honke; she'll remember-"

"-But that's a good thing, 'Gure-san!" The snake cried in triumph.

"No, it's not," Hatori interjected, "She's married," he looked pointedly at the dark-eyed novelist. "And she has a child"

"**OH!** He was fabulous 'Gure-san! You should have seen him!" Ayame interrupted once more, causing Hatori to roll his eyes in frustration. "Such a cute little thing; he reminded me of you 'Tori-san, when we were young," he hesitated, "Of course, Tohru-kun's son seemed to be more happier than you at that age, **but** he does have our little Tohru-kun's love to make him blossom into a wonderful, _spectacular-­_" The snake's speech was cut short by hefty slaps he received from the annoyed dragon and dog.

"Focus Ayame," Hatori muttered dryly.

"We need to find a way to get her and her family out of the Honke," Shigure proposed, "Otherwise they'll only get hurt..."

The nods of agreement from his cousins was all that he needed for assurance. Shigure felt like a changed man... No more plots, no more schemes involving his little flower; he would do everything in his power to protect her from Akito's black touch. If he was honest, he would admit to himself that he was jealous and surprised that she already had a family to call her own-especially when he had nothing and no-one to call his. Perhaps it was nostalgia, but he wished that he could find the essence of Tohru's happiness for himself. He had tried that many years ago, unsuccessfully; but Shigure knew that every bit of joy his little flower received, she _deserved_.

And so, he vowed that he would disentangle her from the Sohma web once and for all. The only problem now was to get his cousins to agree to his emotionally disturbing plan.

-

-

-


	6. Secret Heart's Desire

**_AN:_ **_"OMG!UPDATE ALREEADY! YOU ARE SO SLOW! YOU EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL! EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL! LITTLE BASTARD UPDATE! (START BANGIN HEAD ON DESK)EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL!EVIL! XX xx EVIL! evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!evil bastard! DIE! DIE!"_

**This was a review I received.**

**Now, I hate to do this, but I personally wish to address this reviewer called **_unknown chick_**. Who do you think you are? How dare you leave that vile 'review' in my review box. I'm not one to be rude, but what is your problem? I am not an evil bastard just because I **_can't_** update (I've recently had a baby, which I have commented about at least a dozen times). How dare you demand anything from me! Your audacity leaves me stunned and frankly not impressed. What sort of person are you to leave such an abusive review? I received one like yours before but did not waste my time commenting on it but this has gone too far. I will not delete your review, because it only reminds me how childish has become! Next time leave your e-mail address. Or better yet, personally e-mail me and threaten me like that so I can say a few things to you on your behavior and conduct. I cannot believe how disgustingly immature some reviewers at have become. For the people that reviewed and asked **_nicely_** for me to update, here's the next instalment, I hope everyone is enjoying the ride so far. **

**Thanks goes out to **_ppiglette, Ariyana, PeaceSeeker, Saryuri, Night-Owl123, Sweet-girl8270, hannah5o, Moonmage and Liliath, _**who reviewed recently and have stuck with me so far, you guys are great!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapter Five**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Previously..._

Shigure felt like a changed man... No more plots, no more schemes involving his little flower; he would do everything in his power to protect her from Akito's black touch. If he was honest, he would admit to himself that he was jealous and surprised that she already had a family to call her own-especially when he had nothing and no-one to call his. Perhaps it was nostalgia, but he wished that he could find the essence of Tohru's happiness for himself. He had tried that many years ago, unsuccessfully; but Shigure knew that every bit of joy his little flower received, she _deserved_.

And so, he vowed that he would disentangle her from the Sohma web once and for all. The only problem now was to get his cousins to agree to his emotionally disturbing plan.

-

-

-

"But I want to _play_, Kasaan!"

"Toshi," her unimpressed voice was evident to anyone that happened to stumble onto the mother and son duo, "I will not repeat myself. You need to take a bath before dinner; look at you, you're filthy!"

Her son pouted and whined for another ten minutes before the battle began to wear thin on her strained nerves.

"Do you want dessert?" She asked, knowing that her last resort tactic would somehow work.

Toshi nodded with fearful eyes.

"Then," she continued resolutely, "I think you better go inside for your bath, don't you?"

Without much prompting, and a hearty laugh from her, he grabbed her outstretched hand grudgingly and began to pull her into the silent villa. She bit back an amused smile as her four-year old son continued to pout; it was a wonder how much little boys hated having baths! If it didn't cause such a struggle for her, she would have thoroughly enjoyed his daily protests against taking one.

A soft chuckle from behind caught her attention.

Tohru halted in her steps and slowly turned towards the unfamiliar voice; her hand slowly tightened around her son's without her awareness.

A man, dressed in a casual yukata, smiled at her openly.

His captivating dark eyes seemed to glitter against the rays of the setting sun, pulling her dangerously deeper into their shimmering depths. She blinked as Toshi stepped closer to her, tugging her hand as her grip tightened to an uncomfortable squeeze. She frowned before looking down at her son and murmuring her wishes. He bounded away into the villa without a second thought as she continued to gaze at the boyish man that swaggered up to her.

She smiled politely, "Can I help you?" _Good_, that wasn't too aloof but it wasn't warming either; he was making her feel slightly dizzy with his probing stare. This was the second, or perhaps third, time she felt uncomfortable at the Sohma estate... Unluckily for her, her husband was not present to greet this new guest with her.

"Yes, you can," he replied suavely, "I'm looking for Takagawa Hitoshi."

"Yes..." she watched his eyes sparkle with interest at her hesitancy, "What business do you have with him, Mr..?"

"Sohma Shigure and please I insist that you call me Shigure," he bowed with a charming smile, which she returned. "I heard that Hitoshi-san was staying here as a guest and since not many people are invited to stay behind the gates of the Honke, I thought that I would pay him a visit. You are his wife, Tohru-san, I presume?"

Tohru smiled and nodded softly. She felt slightly better for knowing the name of the mysterious man standing before her-but not that much, "I'll tell him you stopped by."

"Actually," he grinned sheepishly, "I was hoping to invite the two of you out to a welcome dinner with myself and my cousins. I believe you met them yesterday; Ayame and Hatori? They too told me you were staying here and that you were an old friend of my dear cousin, Yuki."

She began to relax slightly more as he spoke the names of his three cousins; even though she was slightly suspicious of their intent, they seemed to be lovely gentlemen in retrospect. Particularly Yuki, who was the perfect prince in her early years of highschool at Kaibara High. "Ah, yes. I believe I did meet Ayame-san and Hatori-san yesterday. They seem very... Nice." Tohru almost winced at her choice of words. _Nice_? How could she use such a bland and unintelligent word? The thought to smack herself crossed her mind, which she decided against lest she came across as a deranged mother.

She was brought to attention by her son's wailing voice from inside the villa.

The man, Shigure-san, chuckled deeply. The sound was certainly not unpleasant to her ears and soon she found herself laughing with him.

"I take it that's your son?" He asked curiously.

Tohru nodded eagerly, "In all his wailing glory."

Shigure-san smiled lightly, "He seems to be a handful," Tohru didn't miss the wistful tone of his voice.

"At times," she replied honestly, "But I wouldn't change one hair on his head for the world! I'm blessed to have him."

"You love him very much, I gather," the mysterious man seemed to change from a grinning child to a sobered man in an instant; she was loathe to say that she had been caught off guard by the drastic shift in character. Perhaps... Perhaps his family life had been difficult? She strangely felt bad for the man, even though she had no clue as to what his background entailed.

"W-well," she stuttered, trying to grasp at words that she couldn't reach, "I lost my mother and father at a young age, so I know how it feels to be without a family and-I don't ever want him to feel the way I did. So, yes, I love him very much," she halted her rambling before she embarrassed herself further.

Shigure-san blinked heavily before reverting back to his smiling stance, "Then he is an extremely lucky little boy!" He exclaimed with an exuberance that bordered on psychotic. It was beginning to make her feel flustered; how many character traits did the man possess?

Tohru frowned as she felt a gentle tug in the strings of her heart, "Have we met?" She asked suddenly.

"No-no," he answered brusquely, as if waving the question away, "But perhaps you saw me many years ago with Yuki at his old highschool?"

She nodded slowly as though she were being enlightened, "That could be why I feel like I've known you from... Long ago." The feeling in the pit of her stomach was like that of a heavy serrated rock, embedded in the folds of her gut. She couldn't shake the uncanny emotion that was rising within her due to the bold, vivacious man in front of her.

He laughed awkwardly to fill the silence as she continued to think to herself.

"And who is this?"

Tohru looked away from the grassy earth beneath her feet and pulled herself from the troublesome thoughts that had captured her mind as her husband's voice reached out to her and rescued her from the never-ending possibilities that resided in her mind.

"Sohma Shigure," the man bowed his head to her husband eagerly which was returned with equal interest, "Let me guess, you must be Takagawa Hitoshi?"

Her husband smiled, "Indeed I am, how may I help you?"

"I wanted to welcome you to the Honke. It's unusual for a guest to be invited, and when they are... They are treated with reverence," Shigure replied smoothly, "That and I also wished to invite you and your lovely family out to a welcome dinner tonight; if you would be so kind as to accept the invitation."

Tohru opened her mouth to speak but froze as her husband and Shigure turned to look at her, "I-Well, I've already cooked dinner..." She trailed off and sent a pleading glance to her husband. It would be such a shame to waste the food she had prepared, especially after the lengths she had to go to in order to find the ingredients!

Unfortunately, Hitoshi had other plans in mind, "I'm sure we could go out this once Tohru? After all, it would be shame that Shigure-san has come all this way to invite us, only to have his offer declined. What do you think?"

"I absolutely agree," Shigure chimed in, "And please, call me Shigure."

Tohru sighed as her husband and Shigure continued to engage in their light banter. She almost smiled as she noticed their interaction with one another became jovial and friendly. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to go out... "Ok," she interrupted, "I'll pack the food away... Will you please come inside, Shigure-san?"

The man smiled and shook his head, "Oh no, I have to meet with another cousin. Shall we meet at the gates in an hour?"

"We will be there," Hitoshi said gently.

"Good, good. I look forward to our evening," Shigure focused his eyes upon Tohru and bowed slowly before turning to leave the front pathway of their guest villa.

Tohru shook her head silently at her husband before heeding the urgent calls of their excited son. Knowing him, he'd probably soaked the entire bathroom with soapy suds. It was at moments like these she wondered how her life had become so complicated.

She started and began to laugh as Hitoshi's lips grazed the upper tip of her ear; he seemed to have followed her into the villa without her knowledge.

"I promise we'll have tomorrow night all to ourselves," he whispered, before disappearing into their bedroom as she continued on towards the bathroom.

-

-

-

Shigure breathed a sigh of relief as he walked away from the unbearably happy couple. He would be lying if he thought he wasn't jealous. He would be lying if he thought he didn't want to be in Hitoshi's shoes. The truth of the matter was, he was one incredibly lucky man and he had no idea as to how special his wife really was.

He could see it in they way the man completely dismissed Tohru's plea; he could ascertain that she was less than pleased at having to waste all of her deliciously cooked food. If there was anything Shigure was good at, it was discerning people and their true hidden emotions. He prided himself on the fact that he had the ability to read other people so intimately. But at that moment, when he saw her eyes plead with her husband, he cursed his ability. He wished he could have protected her from Akito's bidding-from Hatori.

But all he was good at was scheming and planning.

Only this time, he wouldn't benefit from it. He would save her and her family... Because he could see how much love she had for them and how much they adored her; even though at times her husband was quite dense towards her feelings, Shigure had to admit that the love in Hitoshi's heart was there.

And he vowed to protect that, by any means necessary.

-

-

-

This was a disaster.

He couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

What sort of a man did that make him? _A cowardly one_, he thought to himself miserably. The dinner had gone well, as far as he could discern, but Yuki would never have gone if he'd known that _she _and his annoying brother would be at the restaurant

And now, they were all seated around the low table in Shigure's house, drinking green tea as they conversed lightly.

He should have known that Shigure was up to something. In the past few years, the dog had not readily communicated with the other members of the Jyuunishi and Yuki had a suspecting feeling it was something to do with Tohru and her absence. Perhaps the dog felt somewhat responsible for Akito's decision? In any case, it would never be clear as to how Shigure felt.

But even at this very moment, Yuki felt apprehensive towards the dog's motives.

"So," Shigure spoke up, "How did you and Tohru-kun meet, Hitoshi-san?"

Yuki frowned at the dog's endearment of Tohru's name.

Shigure, without a shadow of doubt, was planning something, something that Yuki could not pin-point.

He glanced across the lowered table and caught the delightful crimson blush that stained Tohru's cheeks. He shook his head imperceptibly; even without her memory, she still seemed to be embarrassed by Shigure's comments and questions. Not that Yuki was complaining... She looked incredibly beautiful when she blushed in that way and he had always been enamoured by her subtle yet captivating blushes, especially at that very moment.

His thoughts were cut short by the gentle, yet grating laughter of Tohru's _husband_. Yuki grimaced as he looked away from the party seated at the table; he didn't want to be caught staring at the man's wife.

"I was lucky enough to have Tohru apply for a job in my company. I hired her and the rest is ancient, but wonderful, history," Hitoshi smiled down to the left at his wife whilst watching her continue to blush.

At that moment, Yuki saw an unexpected flash in the crafty dog's eyes. He wondered what it could mean.

"Oh how **wonderful**!" Ayame's irritating voice screamed from his right. Yuki winced, almost dropping the delicate cup filled with his refreshing green tea. He glared openly at his brother, which was ignored by the snake as he continued to speak loudly, "But I'm **so** disappointed that young Toshi isn't here with us, such a charming little boy!"

"I'm sorry you couldn't spend more time with him Ayame-san," Tohru remarked softly, "It's passed Toshi's bed-time but perhaps you could visit him tomorrow? I know that he certainly enjoyed your company at the restaurant this evening."

"_Really?_" The snake leaned forward with his chin in his palm, "I feel bad though," Ayame pouted, "For letting you put him to bed so soon."

"Yes," Hitoshi interjected, "But if Toshi doesn't get enough rest, _we _will have to bear the full brunt of his disgruntled attack in the morning."

Yuki watched in fascination as the couple laughed together. He had to admit, he was glad they had put the little boy to bed in Shigure's spare room. He only reminded Yuki, constantly, of what he had missed out on. The man sitting next to Tohru could have been him, not Hitoshi. Or... It could have been Kyo. There was never any real way know for sure which person she would pick...

"I'll be stopping by tomorrow to see him then!" Ayame cried deliriously as he stood dramatically from the low table, "But for now, I bid thee farewell and good-night!" He bowed dramatically, causing Tohru giggle quietly into her hand. "Come 'Tori-san," he motioned to his cousin and dear friend, "We had better be off!"

For nearly the entire night, Hatori had been quiet. Yuki wasn't sure what was going through the dragon's mind but he was certain he did not wish to know. He was beyond caring for the older man. After all, it was his fault that Tohru... Was with another man. And for that, Yuki could never forgive him. He supposed he openly showed his disliking for the dragon and snake in that fact that he had barely spoken three words to them all evening, but it was lucky for him the guests had not picked up on the discomfort he felt.

"Shall I drive?" Ayame quipped.

"No," Hatori replied flatly. The doctor bowed his head at the couple, "It's been a pleasure Hitoshi-san, Tohru-san."

They smiled at him before he turned to address Shigure, "Shigure," Yuki thought his voice sounded quite threatening, "Have a good evening."

A moment of unearthly tension passed between them and yet, the rest of the group except Yuki seemed oblivious to it. From the corner of his eye, he could see the gentle nudge Tohru gave her husband and soon they too declared it was time to leave. The remaining seated quartet stood and slowly the group made their way towards the entrance as Tohru left to collect her slumbering son from the nearby room.

Once outside in the crisp evening, Ayame and Hatori retreated before Shigure spoke again, "Well now, Hitoshi-san, having the pleasure of getting to know you and your family this evening, I must insist that you come and stay at my house when you have a moment to spare. Your company would mean everything to me."

Yuki blinked at the imposing invitation made by the calculating dog.

The dark-haired man smiled in answer to Shigure's comment, "We will, Shigure-san. Thank you again for a wonderful evening."

"You're welcome."

"Ready?" Tohru's voice called from the open entrance before she walked towards the group with her sleeping son in her arms. The four exchanged brief farewells before Yuki and Shigure watched the young family depart.

Yuki was left suddenly feeling bereft as the private car drove away into the night. It was a good thing he didn't stay at the Honke; his penthouse in the inner-city was the one place he could escape from the Sohma family, but if it meant he had to give it up just to see her then... He wasn't sure what he would have been willing to do.

"There she goes."

His deep purple eyes flickered at Shigure's weary remark. The dog never seemed to lack energy... He wondered what could be on his mind.

"What are you up to, Shigure?" Yuki asked simply as they stood side by side on the quiet porch of the house where he had spent his teenage years.

"Nothing," he sighed, "Nothing at all."

"**Bull**-_shit_."

"I never knew that Yuki-kun could swear," the dog muttered cynically to himself.

Yuki frowned, "Don't think you can lie to me Shigure," he accused, "I _know_ you're up to something and if this has anything to do with Honda-san-"

"Yuki," Shigure interrupted softly, "Go home. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

He scowled and looked sharply at the older man standing silently beside him, "Don't hurt her again, Shigure," and with that final warning, the rat of the Jyuunishi stepped away from the lighted house and disappeared into the dark shadow of the night.

-

-

-

Shigure breathed a sigh of relief as the final guest left. Deep down, he knew that Yuki meant business with his warning, but he also knew it was something he would not heed.

He was doing this to _save _her and family. He couldn't let Akito hurt them, if that was his plan. And so he opted to do the honorable thing and help the Takagawa family. Which in itself should be a miracle as anybody who knew the dog of the Jyuunishi, knows full well he only ever helps himself first.

There was something bothering him though... Jealousy. Yes, he was incredibly jealous of Tohru's relationship with the seemingly _perfect_ man. She could hug him, love him and there would be no interference of family politics in their life. He found it so amazingly _wrong_ that others could have such freedom and love, when he was bound for all of his life to a certain head of the family he despised with no remorse.

The loneliness was suffocating.

It was killing him.

His train of tough lead him to stop in front of his _office_ door. Should he..? _It's been so long,_ he though to himself reasonably. Surely he could...

Bracing himself, he entered the dark room and swiftly sat down behind the computer at his low desk. Without second thought to his actions, he picked up the phone and dialled the memorized number with renewed vigor.

The phone rang on the other end for a few moments before he heard someone pick up.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" The smooth, silky, recognizable voice was soothing to his ears.

Shigure found himself relaxing slightly, "It's me," he said softly, clearing his throat.

"_Shigure? It's late, is everything ok_?" the concerned timbre of the voice warmed the dog somewhat and slowly, he felt a small part of his loneliness ebb away from his aura.

"Yes, _Mii-chan_... Everything is fine."

"_Oh, ok..._" A small pause followed, "_How's the manuscript coming along_? _You know it has to be done in two days._"

Shigure grinned, "I still have a few hundred pages to write."

There was another pause, this time a lengthy one.

Three. Two. One

"**_What do you mean! Are you out of your mind?_**"

Shigure grimaced lightly at his editor's shrill voice, "But Mii-chan," he whined playfully, "I've been so busy!"

"**_Doing what exactly?_**" She screamed, unimpressed.

"Well I-"

"_Look Shigure, I don't have time for your games! I'm having a lovely romantic evening, so stop getting me unnecessarily worked up about it. You'll have it done in time, and if you don't, I will personally castrate you._"

The gentle click of the receiver indicated that their conversation was over.

Shigure stared at the phone. _A romantic evening_? He had a right mind to call her again and demand that she pay him some attention; demand that she love him.

He sighed dejectedly.

So much for feeling better. The woman he had secretly fallen in love with, wanted nothing to do with him _and _she was having a _'romantic evening'_ with some poor unsuspecting fool. Why couldn't she see that she was his reason for being, his reason for _everything_. But it wasn't like he could do anything about this new-found love. Hatori was an excellent example of that. His separation from Kana had devastated the dragon; even Yuki and Kyo were heart-broken when Tohru was sent away... So it was true, there was nothing he could do. And it wasn't as if he _deserved_ love, regardless of the fact that he had fallen for his charmingly shrill editor.

He knew what his top priority was, and that was to help Tohru and her family disappear from Akito's radar. The clock wheels were turning; it would only be a matter of time before he could rest somewhat easily, having returned the Takagawa family safely back to Tokyo.

May the Gods forgive him for what he planned.

-

-

-


	7. Rabbit, Monkey, Cow and Cat

**_AN:_** **I love my readers, I love my reviewers, you beautiful people are the best anyone could ever ask for; **_ppiglette, sweet-girl8270, animefreak54, catgirverson3, 0otakufan, Ariyana, Sayuri, Night-Owl123, Liliath, Ms. Cassandra Chant, faLLen-dreams, PeaceSeeker (Happy Birthday!), Cookie Pixie and Yukako_**. Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Hana and Uo will be making an appearance very soon, worry not and will Tohru remember... insert evil laugh... Maybe, maybe not! Is this a Yukiru? It's a scandalous treat you will have to wait for...**

**On another note, I'm happy to hear that the Mii twist went down well. Stick around, things are going to get a lot more complicated! And in other news, my son sends gurgles of love to everyone and I've also put in an application to study in the NYFA's 3D-Animation programme, so wish me luck on getting a place! Hollywood, here I come!**

-

-

-

_**Chapter Six.**_

-

-

-

_Previously..._

So much for feeling better. The woman he had secretly fallen in love with, wanted nothing to do with him _and _she was having a _'romantic evening'_ with some poor unsuspecting fool. Why couldn't she see that she was his reason for being, his reason for _everything_. But it wasn't like he could do anything about this new-found love. Hatori was an excellent example of that. His separation from Kana had devastated the dragon; even Yuki and Kyo were heart-broken when Tohru was sent away... So it was true, there was nothing he could do. And it wasn't as if he _deserved_ love, regardless of the fact that he had fallen for his charmingly shrill editor.

He knew what his top priority was, and that was to help Tohru and her family disappear from Akito's radar. The clock wheels were turning; it would only be a matter of time before he could rest somewhat easily, having returned the Takagawa family safely back to Tokyo.

May the Gods forgive him for what he had planned.

-

-

-

The shop was dark and empty as he entered through the front door. The bell in the door-frame jingled, announcing his arrival to the dark shop. He couldn't believe he had to return to work so late in the evening, it was above and beyond the call of duty for the albino snake.

"Mine?"

"Ah! You're back. Why so soon?"

He grinned secretly as his assistant stepped out from the back store room, dressed in her usual attire of a saucy uniform he had picked out that day, just for her. "The guest 'Gure-san was entering had to leave earlier than usual," he waved his hand, wincing as his scantily clad assistant switched on the main lights of the store.

"That's a shame," she commented absently, flicking through the pages of what looked to be a catalogue of some sort, "We have a lot to do before tomorrow though," she looked incredibly... Awkward, as she stood fidgeting; most unlike her.

The snake frowned to himself, "Oh... But I'm too exhausted to even think about work! How was your evening?"

Mine looked up from the thick book she was leafing through, "The same as always," she smiled blankly, "Dull but productive. I managed to pin together the final dress from the fabrics Midori-san picked out. Do you want to see it?"

With his excitement renewed, Ayame nodded vigorously, letting her depart to retrieve her master-piece. As his hands skimmed the various fabrics on show in his shop, he waited patiently for his assistant to show him the prototype dress.

"Here it is!"

His head tilted slightly to the right as he inspected the mannequin clad in an embarrassingly skimpy lingerie outfit, "Hmm..."

"Well..?" Mine questioned expectantly.

Ayame turned his golden orbs to the coffee brown eyes watching him with anticipation, "It's fabulous! Midori-san will _love_ it!" He cried, clapping his hands before placing a gentle, yet well-earned kiss upon the blushing woman's cheek.

She stepped back, stunned and unsure of his reaction. "R-really? You like it? You really mean it?" Her fingers brushed the area his lips had covered and she almost giggled with disbelieving delight.

"Of course, silly girl," Ayame blared loudly, "It's one of your best creations to date." He beamed widely as she bowed at him with such hearty reverence.

"Thank you so much, Ayame-san, really, your praise means so much!"

_There she is, my **real** Mine-chan_! Ayame thought indirectly; he had an odd feeling that there was a strange air between the two that had been developing gradually of the past few weeks. He just couldn't divulge the problem.

"You're most welcome my dear little assistant," he said endearingly, placing his finger upon the tip of her nose, "Now, why don't you tell me what's really been bothering you?"

Mine frowned delicately, her demeanor changing abruptly like the daring seasons of Japan, "I don't know what you're talking about," she pulled away from her older counterpart, ignoring his question as she continued to bustle around the shop, putting away the mannequin and certain fabrics that had been left out during the day.

Ayame sighed. He marched over to her and clasped her upper arm before dragging her to the side, "Mine," he warned, "I know when something is wrong. Now will you tell me, please?"

She hesitated, a look of fear crossing her face before she caught the sincerity of his voice.

Her employer was hardly ever serious and when he was, it was a rare occasion indeed, and one to be cherished. She licked her lips, blinking away the confusion she felt. How could she tell him that she saw him a few weeks before? How could she let him know that she had found out his most darkest, deepest secret? She couldn't... It would devastate their relationship, of that she was certain.

And besides, it was not her place to probe into other peoples business, but... This matter was entirely different. This was beyond different, it was utterly bizarre. She didn't know if she had dreamt the entire thing or if it had actually happened.

"I-" She stammered, before clamping her mouth shut.

_No..._ She couldn't tell him she had seen him change. But it explained a lot about his nature, why he never let anyone close to him, why he never allowed himself to be overly friendly with members of the opposite sex. Sure, he was flirtatious to the extreme but he never allowed himself to be _close_ to anyone. Because if he did... He would change into something so strange that the person he grew close to, would probably run away.

But not her... So, did that mean she should tell him that which she knew?

For weeks she had been battling with herself, but in that moment, with his caring golden gaze, Mine made her final decision.

She would let him tell her on his own terms; of course, she would nudge him along the way, if necessary. But, she decided, for now she was going to pretend everything was normal between them. Even though she felt severely awkward in his company... Which was probably one reason why he didn't tell a single person of his little _problem_.

"It's nothing," she said suddenly, making the shop-keeper jump from his own thoughts, "I'm just having a spot of man-trouble, that's all," she lied half-heartedly.

"Oh?" The look on his face showed that he was surprised. It was almost as if he didn't expect her to have a social life beyond his shop! She still hadn't told him that she was in a serious relationship, but she couldn't understand her motivation for keeping her love-life a secret from him. Perhaps it was because he never seemed to become intimate with _anyone_; she didn't wish to flaunt it in his face...

"Is it anything I can help with?" Ayame asked, looking somewhat put out by her sudden remark.

She hesitated before placing her palm against his cheek, "No, thank you."

A glimmer of wonder filled the snake as she looked up at him with veiled eyes. His instincts told him that she was half lying, half hiding something from him. But at that moment... He didn't want to know exactly what it was that she seemed to hiding.

All he could focus on was the warmth and gentle weight of her hand against the cold, smooth skin of his cheek.

-

-

-

_"For you, Honda-san."_

_It was so beautiful. _

_The yellow, golden ribbon he had given her, warmed her heart and soul with it's intent. It was a testimony to how their friendship had grown, and she loved him all the more for it. Everything about him was princely, his manner, his conduct; she was so lucky to have him as a friend!_

_"Thank you, so much," she replied gratefully, looking up into the violet eyes that peered down at her with expectation._

_She watched in awe as he raised one end of the dangling ribbon to his lips, before softly kissing the tip. She smiled, hiding her blush. She didn't want this moment to end._

_"I wish you could remember," he sighed, brushing her cheek with his soft fingers, "I wish I could have told you how much I loved you..." He leaned closer, as though he were moving to capture her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. _

-

-

-

She jolted awake.

A pair of strong wet arms wrapped around her naked torso, holding her tightly. "Tohru?" Her husband's concerned voice soothed her pounding heart. She shifted slightly in the hot, bubbling water of their villa's private onsen.

"I'm ok," she sighed, rubbing her cheek against her husband's bare shoulder, "It was just a... Dream." It felt more like a memory, but she didn't know where it came from...

She smiled sleepily as he gently kissed her temple, hugging her closer to him so that she rested in his lap. As all dreams do, the memory of it faded away with the gentle breeze that kissed her cheeks. The night air was cool against her bare flesh, in comparison to the hot steam of the onsen.

It served to be a soothing combination; the perfect end to a rather long evening. It's not that she didn't mind having dinner at a restaurant, it was the fact that Shigure-san insisted they return for drinks at his house. She felt that she was being rude for not offering first, but there was nothing she could have done to sway his mind.

The sound of the evening crickets chirping in the distance, lulled her thoughts away from such trivial worries.

As the warm water lapped against her skin, her eyes wandered towards the brightly burning stars in the heavens above; so beautiful, so still. They were small, wondrous specks of enigmas, some glittering and some content to lie in the shadowed blanket of the universe, untouchable yet revered by all. It was such a romantic setting, that for the first time since they journeyed to Fukushima from Tokyo, she felt that she was on a vacation!

"Do you want to go inside?" Hitoshi whispered quietly into the shell of her ear.

Tohru shook her head, "What time is it?"

"It's nearing midnight."

"Can we stay here a little bit longer?" She asked, yawning before she spoke again, "It's so peaceful, Hitoshi. I don't want to move from here... Ever."

She smiled as he chuckled whilst rubbing her bare back gently, "Tohru...?"

"Mm?" She looked up questioningly.

"I know I don't say this as much as I should but I love you, very much. You know that, don't you?" He looked down at her with such sincerity, that it almost broke her heart.

"Hitoshi," she reprimanded softly, "Of course I know that you love me, there isn't a day that goes by when I don't feel loved. I'm so lucky to have both you and Toshi in my life..."

"But?"

"But," she continued thoughtfully, "I'm so scared that one of these days, I'm going to lose you."

He frowned, "I don't understand?"

"I'm scared that I'll lose you like my mother lost my father; I'm scared that Toshi will have to live his life without you... I never speak about him much but, I miss my father the same as I miss my mother. There's a void that only a father can fill and when I lost my mother... Everything just collapsed around me. I don't want that to happen to our son."

Hitoshi held her tightly, desperately trying to make her feel safe, "Tohru, you're not going to lose me and neither is Toshi. I will always be here for you," he lightly kissed her lips and before she had time to reply, her troubled thoughts melted away with each gentle stroke of his tongue against hers.

The couple seemed to remain oblivious to the four different pairs of eyes that spied upon them from behind the garden walls.

-

-

-

The sharp sound of the alarm clock pierced through Hatori's skull. He grumbled to himself as he sat up, before being startled by three figures, slumbering at the foot of his bed.

_What the hell?_ Was the first thought that came to mind, the second was the reason for the trio's appearance.

He cleared his throat loudly, hoping to awaken them.

All three jumped abruptly before turning to gaze at him in bewilderment.

"Haru, Momiji, Ritsu?" Hatori stared at the intruders, "Care to explain why the three of you are here?"

The trio glanced at one another expectantly, before erupting with a stream of questions that accosted the poor dragon's ears.

-

-

-

A burst of laughter spilled from her rosy lips.

The morning was beautiful and bright and the warm breeze lifted her spirits as it tousled her unbound hair.

She swiftly ran after her overly zealous son in the warm sunshine, holding her floor-length skirt up from the moist grassy earth that tickled her feet. Tohru felt awful that her husband could not be with them; business had called him away again, much to her disappointment. They should be on vacation, not working!

But she was here, and she was enjoying the quality time with her only child.

"Toshi!" She cried breathlessly as he weaved between the scattering villas, before diving into an area of thick foliage. She smiled, following him before she suddenly realized that they were no where near their villa and had currently entered a wooded location; which must also be part of the Sohma family's estate.

They must have run quite far from their temporary home, to be surrounded by such a quiet, forested area.

A disturbing thought came to her; it was strange how the Sohma estate was so eerily quiet, as if no-one lived in the many houses clustered behind the large gates, especially with the added forest. Perhaps it was just her, but Tohru found it slightly unnerving. It was a good thing that she had her son to keep her from thinking such troubled thoughts.

"Toshi?" She called out once more, looking around the area with wonder. How on earth did they end up here? The Sohma estate never ceased to amaze her with its secrecy and beauty.

Her son still had not answered her call.

She was beginning to feel a minute pang of worry form in her subconscious, like a dark cancerous shadow threatening to engulf her. She halted a moment, finding herself standing in front of a curiously built house. To her right stood her son, who also seemed to be entranced by the looming grey wood structure.

"Toshi, come here," she whispered, not knowing why she was speaking so quietly. It was as if she did not want to disturb the house in it's peaceful rest among the tall trees of the glade.

"'Kasaan, someone's there!"

Tohru's eyes snapped towards the window where her son had pointed to. Her heart began to soar like the spreading wings of a newly freed eagle, fluttering against her ribcage without rhyme or rhythm as she saw a mysterious shadow jump back from the window.

Thinking quickly, she moved to her son's side and pulled him close, frowning as she inspected the lonely house. It was all too odd to comprehend; why was this house segregated from the others on the Sohma property? It looked rather pathetic, with it's wood frame, standing all by itself; she had to feel sorry for the person that owned the house.

A rustle from inside the house caught her attention.

Breathing deeply, she forced herself to speak, "Excuse me? Is anybody home?"

There was no answer.

Tohru gripped her son's hand tightly before slowly making her way up to the doorway of the quiet house. She didn't know what she was doing, or who the person in the house was, but she was fascinated by the reason the person chose to live here. It was the only thing that kept her feet moving up the wooden stairs to the platform the house had been raised upon.

Hugging her son closer to her side, she gently knocked on the door. She couldn't help but feel worried. The person living in the house must be a Sohma, so it should be safe; she was more worried as to why they chose to live away from the other houses. It seemed like such a lonely life.

"Hello?" She called out again, "Is anybody home? My son and I are lost, and we need directions back to our villa," she added. It wasn't a complete lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Tohru was simply curious, and her husband believed it was her one and only vice. A vice that caused her to land into more trouble than she was worth.

She jumped and took a step back as the door slowly opened, revealing a young orange-haired man glaring at her with melancholy amber eyes that surpassed their years.

"What do _you_ want?" He snapped, glancing at her son before staring at her with irritation and fascination bubbling forth from his sharp, angled features.

She couldn't believe how unbelievably young and handsome he was. But there was something in his eyes... A deep pain or sadness emanated spilled out from behind the angry facade. It made her want to empathise with the man, to rid him of his private troubles.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered pathetically, "We don't mean to disturb you but... Could you please give me directions to the main housing area of the estate?"

He looked like he was going to shout at her, but as soon as he noticed the apprehension in her eyes, his anger seemed to dissipate like that of a wilting flower, deprived of the life essence it so desperately required. "It's that way," he grumbled, pointing in the opposite direction of the wooden house.

She smiled gratefully, "Thank you" She stopped mid-sentence a Toshi tugged gently on her skirt.

"'Kasaan, I need to go!"

Tohru shook her head in amusement. She couldn't ask him... Could she? She wasn't one to go into strangers houses but this man looked and felt vaguely familiar to her. Not only that, but she felt incredibly relaxed in his presence, even though he had barely spoken three words to her. She looked at the orange-haired man hopefully before posing her question, "Would you mind terribly if he used your bathroom?"

To her surprise, he stepped aside to allow them in without much protest. They were led into the house and shown the bathroom before he walked away towards the kitchen area of the house. Ok... So he wasn't much of a conversationalist and he seemed reclusive; she would have to keep her guard up.

"Call me when you're finished, ok?" She said quietly, looking down at her son with a smile before she followed the orange-haired man into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about that," she apologized, stepping into the dimly lit kitchen with suspicion and curiosity.

"It's fine," he replied nonchalantly.

There was an awkward silence before Tohru found the courage to question him.

"So... Are you a Sohma as well? There are so many Sohmas here, it really is overwhelming. You must feel incredibly privileged to have such a large family."

Something akin to shame and pain flickered across his face before he answered her, "Yes," he mumbled, clearing his throat, "My name is Sohma Kyo."

"I'm Takagawa Tohru," she reciprocated brightly, bowing in a formal greeting, "Thank you for letting my son use..."

"'**Kasaan**!"

Tohru blinked in amusement, "Excuse me," she uttered, before making her way to the bathroom. As she wandered down the hall, one thing was apparent: it looked as though Kyo-san lived by himself. She felt somewhat sympathetic towards him. She knew what it was like to live alone, and she was certainly glad that she had Hitoshi and Toshi. It must be terrible for the man to live in the forested oasis... All alone.

-

-

-

Hatori stared sternly at the three intruders, now seated on the floor of his office. Angry did not begin to describe how he felt. He was absolutely _furious _with their invasion of his privacy. In all his years, he had never witnessed such a maniacal, disappointing...

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Momiji questioned, breaking the heavy silence that had befallen the quartet.

He turned to face the grown man, "We didn't think it was necessary to inform you," Hatori replied resolutely.

"So you say," Haru retorted, "How would you like it if you stumbled across _her_ in _your_ back garden with her husband no less?"

The dragon looked away, his jaw clenching, "I don't know what you mean."

"Cut the shit, Hatori-san," Hatsuharu exclaimed, jumping to his feet, "You didn't even tell us that she was_ here_, let alone married! And from what we witnessed yesterday, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a kid too!" The lack of response from the older man was enough for Haru to reach his own conclusion, "I don't believe this," he added wearily, "This can only mean one thing, Akito-san is up to something."

"I know that," Hatori snapped back.

"I want to meet her!" Momiji crowed, trying to dissipate the tension, "I've missed her."

"No," Hatori scolded gently, "It would be hazardous for her to meet with you all at once. It might trigger her memory of _everything _and the consequences for that happening will be dire." The dragon could not believe how the young rabbit had grown so much in the past nine years. It only served to remind him how old he was becoming. Thirty-six... and still alone...

"U-uh-m... Hatori-san?"

He turned to the timid voice, that had been unsurprisingly quiet throughout the entire discussion, "Yes, Ritsu?"

"W-well... I don't mean to burden you with my stupidity but-but isn't Tohru-kun already in danger by being at the Honke?" Ritsu looked down, as though he were ashamed of his audacity to question the older man.

Hatori pondered the question briefly, "Yes," he said to himself, "You have a valid point, Ritsu... Shigure said that he wanted Tohru-kun and her family to leave the Honke as soon as possible, but it seems as if Tohru-kun's husband is planning to stay longer in the estate before accepting Shigure's offer to stay at his home."

"Why would he want them to stay at his house? What's Shigure-san up to?" Haru's wary voice interjected, glancing at the doctor with curiosity.

"That... is Shigure's prerogative," Hatori concluded, standing from his comfortable chair, "In the mean time, I suggest the three of you avoid her and her family to the best of your capability and please... Avoid alerting the other members of the Jyuunishi about her presence at the Honke."

"I still don't think it's fair," Momiji whispered to the nervous Ritsu who sat beside him.

Ritsu shrugged sadly, "I-I don't care about fairness... I just find it awful that we can't talk to her, after all these years."

The seated trio stood with the doctor before they made their way towards the exit of the dragon's private home.

"One more thing," Haru said quickly, as he stepped out of the door, "Who else knows?"

Hatori did not know if he should answer that question. He decided to tell them, in case they ran into the other Sohmas and accidentally spoke of Tohru's stay at the Honke, "Myself, Shigure, Ayame, Yuki and of course Akito. Make sure that no-one else comes to know of her whereabouts."

The ox frowned as Yuki's name was spoken, "How is he?" Haru asked softly, watching Momiji and Ritsu make their way down the winding path of Hatori's house.

Hatori almost smiled at the young man's concern, "He's coping, Hatsuharu, you don't have to worry."

Upon receiving the answer to his question, Haru nodded and left as silently as he came.

-

-

-

"Thank you, really, thank you so much!"

"You can stop thanking me," Kyo grumbled dryly, as he showed the sudden guest to the door.

It had been a good thing that Yuki had told him of her arrival at the Honke. Otherwise, the shock he would have received would have been enough to put him into a long-term coma.

Although their meeting was short, it was good to know that even after all these years, she was still so damned energetic! He wondered where she stored the abundance of cheerfulness that constantly surrounded her. It was like a beckoning light, calling out to him, calling for him to touch it... It was the way he had felt when they first became friends, all those years ago.

But if that wasn't bad enough, her son was equally perfect! If the truth be told, Kyo couldn't wait for the pair to leave; he just wanted to be left alone in peace. But nine years of wondering, nine years of pondering had brought him to this day and the question he continually asked himself late into the night...

_What would he do if he saw her again?_

And today, he received his answer.

All he could do was stare and grumble his way through a conversation with her, and possibly manage the occasional smile while he tried to reign in his temper at her absence. The only good thing about her departure nine years ago, was the new-found confidence she seemed to acquire. It was nice to see her so comfortable and relaxed in her own skin; no self-made apologies even parted from her lips, which was always good as it was the one thing that Kyo wished she could have changed about herself.

He watched the mother and son bid him farewell before they walked away into the distance, hand in hand.

The years had been good to her... For that, he was incredibly thankful.

She certainly looked more beautiful than ever. Motherhood suited her. It gave her an extra glow around her aura that seemed barely visible to the naked eye, but it's potency seemed to pull any acquaintance of hers even closer into her orbit.

He did not know if he would ever see her again and that pained him. But there was one thing he knew for certain...

"Her husband is one lucky son-ova-bitch," he stated loudly to the silent trees, swaying in the balmy breeze.

-

-

-


	8. The Changing Weather

**_AN:_** **At the moment, I'm exhausted and red-eyed but I'm so appreciative of your encouraging comments, they give me peace of mind in my chaotic life. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all your fabulous reviews! I wish I could tell you more of the plot, but then I would give too much away. I like the slow pacing of this fanfic, as my other works always seem to be so quick in getting to the main story, that I leave out parts of the emotional content that makes my fanfics _worth_ reading. I'm happy to know that all of you appreciate the way in which I've written this... I'm babbling, yes? Ok, I will stop. On with the story!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapter Seven.**_

-

-

-

_Previously..._

_What would he do if he saw her again?_

And today, he received his answer.

All he could do was stare and grumble his way through a conversation with her, and possibly manage the occasional smile while he tried to reign in his temper at her absence. The only good thing about her departure nine years ago, was the new-found confidence she seemed to acquire. It was nice to see her so comfortable and relaxed in her own skin; no self-made apologies even parted from her lips, which was always good as it was the one thing that Kyo wished she could have changed about herself.

He watched the mother and son bid him farewell before they walked away into the distance, hand in hand.

The years had been good to her... For that, he was incredibly thankful.

She certainly looked more beautiful than ever. Motherhood suited her. It gave her an extra glow around her aura that seemed barely visible to the naked eye, but it's potency seemed to pull any acquaintance of hers even closer into her orbit.

He did not know if he would ever see her again and that pained him. But there was one thing he knew for certain...

"Her husband is one lucky son-ova-bitch," he stated loudly to the silent trees, swaying in the balmy breeze.

-

-

-

The Honke was silent; it was exactly how he wished for things to be.

His poor nerves could not handle the grating noise of chattering Sohmas passing by his open oval window, without a care in the world. What did they know of true pain? They knew nothing! All of them, cowards and leeches, living off of his misery with not an ounce of remorse or thought for his pain, his _suffering_. Did they think him foolish? He knew, _knew_ that they would feel _nothing_ with his imminent death. They did not care, they did not see _him_.

Unlike her... Honda Tohru.

She knew the bitter sting of his loneliness, the emptiness that engulfed him on a daily basis. She had seen right through his ferocious behavior and she willingly wished to... Embrace the real him. After all the pain he could have inflicted upon a person, she still returned to him, with open arms and a trusting countenance that almost sickened him beyond belief.

She was a glutton for punishment, with her sparkling innocent eyes and broad, beaming grin that reminded him of a red sun rising in a bitter cold morning, from behind a snow-peaked mountain. It was... There were no words to describe it.

It was sickly sweet, yet so endearing that it almost made him want to raise a fragile hand towards her lips and brush them lightly with his fingers, as though he were stroking the delicate pale pink petals of a freshly blossomed sakura, just to be certain if what he was envisioning was... _Real_. No-one, no real person, could have such an open, honest smile that seemed to deceive the tragedies that had befallen their life. And yet, she did.

It was ridiculous, it was unbelievable... It was the enigma known as Honda Tohru.

But she had chosen to love another Sohma. He would never see himself as worthy enough to covet and capture her velvet lips in one sweet death kiss... Because she had fallen in love with another. It was the sole reason for his decision, to have her memory erased by the one person she had given her heart to.

Then, she returned. The smile... That smile that had haunted him for the past lifeless nine years of his existence, was back with an outward vengeance.

And so, secretly, he wanted to test her limits. Every person had a limit to which they could endure such pain and heartache. He wondered how far her limit would stretch, how far she could be pulled, before she broke indefinitely.

It would be a challenge, a test of faith. And if she did not break, then he would accept defeat and ultimately, accept the truth that he wanted to love her. To be loved by her. Such a confession was hard for him to surface in his thoughts, and he felt no remorse at casting the truthful secret aside.

"Did you love her, Hatori?" He asked softly before turning to the silent dragon that sat to his side in the shadowed room.

Akito almost chuckled at the confusion written on the good doctor's face.

"Love? Love who, Akito-san?" Hatori replied flatly.

"Honda Tohru."

Hatori blinked before answering, "I.."

He smirked, "Such a tragedy, you know," he rose from his seated position, gliding his fingers across the smooth fabric of his favorite yukata as he straightened the sides, "To lose two beautiful loves in one lifetime, ne?"

The dragon looked on grimly as the demi-god wandered across the room to his large, oval window.

"Takagawa Tohru," he whispered suddenly, shattering the single moment of silence with two, innocent words.

Akito froze, his head tilting slightly at the name uttered by the stoic man as he looked out at the grounds of his estate, "What did you say?"

"Her name is Takagawa Tohru," Hatori corrected flatly, "Not Honda Tohru."

The sudden rage that filled him was insurmountable.

It was blood red with fury, clouding his aura like the misty haze of an unbreakable fog.

"**YOUR'E WRONG**!" He screamed, whirling away from the window to face the kneeling man once more, "She will always be Honda Tohru. _Always_!" He reached out in his blinding ferocity, grasping a delicately adorned shoji panel before tossing it against the wall in heated anger. The shredding sound gave him such a sense of grim satisfaction, it sounded as though he were ripping at live human flesh. "Say it," Akito growled demandingly, "Say it, Hatori! **_Honda Tohru_**. **I want you to fucking say it**!"

Hatori barely flinched at the sudden outburst, "Akito-san," he reasoned, "She's married... And she has a child..."

"I don't care, I don't care, **I DON'T FUCKING CARE**!" His enraged outburst echoed through his private room. All could hear his anger, but none would question it. Nor would they _dare_ to reprimand him for it, if they had any sense at all.

The dragon edged back slightly, fearful of getting caught up in the man's bitter and violent onslaught.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Akito accused, pointing his frail finger at the confused doctor.

"Yes," Hatori replied quickly, to appease him, "I did, and the other Jyuunishi loved her as equally as I did, Akito-san."

He sunk to his knees, suddenly sapped of all bodily strength from his prior outburst, "And she loved you," he murmured, almost to himself.

Hatori rushed to the fallen man's side, checking his vital statistics as any professional would, "She loved all the Jyuunishi," he said slowly.

"No," Akito whispered, turning his steely eyes upon the cursed dragon as he was led to his low bed, "She loved _you_, Hatori."

"I do not understand Akito-san?" Hatori mumbled questioningly, lowering the sickly demi-god onto the bed.

Akito smiled secretly, "You always were the fool, Hatori," he raised his hand to stroke the jagged ebony lock of hair that fell over the doctor's left eye, "I had you erase her memory because I could see..." he paused, grinning evilly like a cat that had hidden it's daily ration of cream. "I could see," he continued softly and slowly, "That she fell in love with **_you_**." Did they think him blind? Nothing could escape his notice, his ever-watchful, burdened iron eyes.

He closed his eyes as Hatori jerked away from his side.

In the blank canvas of his mind, he could faintly here the doctor stumble away, as though he had been punched in the stomach by his spoken words.

_How could that woman ever have room to love anyone else if she had given it all to that undeserving, frozen bastard of a doctor..?_

In his opinion, doing that, she had outstayed her welcome by offering her love to that _cursed_, vile man.

Slowly, the various sounds around him faded away as he joined the vast realms of his dark but fitful slumber.

-

-

-

The incoming calls had not ceased in the past hour and a half.

He was at his wits end to attend to all the pressing business matters, but his mind would not stop drifting away into a far away land, where business negotiations were a mere myth and phones had been distinctly banned...

Yuki quickly made up his mind.

He buzzed his secretary on his private intercom, "Sango-san?"

"Yes Sohma-san? Is there anything I can get you?" The helpful voice chirped out, making him grimace slightly.

"Would you please intercept the rest of my calls and tell them to contact me tomorrow?" He paused, "And cancel my meetings for the day, I have other business to attend to."

There was a brief moment of hesitancy on the other side before his secretary finally responded to his request, "Of course, Sohma-san."

Yuki was not surprised at the woman's reaction. Not once in his professional career had he ever put aside his work. He would get things done, and he would get them done in time. But it was all to much... All too much; and the constant ringing of his phone was slowly beginning to drive him closer into the arms of insanity.

He needed to get away, get away from everything.

-

-

-

_She fell in love with **you**... _

_She fell in love with **you**... _

_She fell in love with **you**..._

He felt sick; he needed fresh air, he needed to escape the world of pain and heartache that continuously seemed to follow him wherever he set foot. It _was_ his fault. He was to blame for Tohru's memory loss. He thought that he was to blame because he had carried out the act but in retrospect, it was because of _him_ Akito had taken such an action. It was due to him that Tohru left the Jyuunishi. All because of him.

"Why?" He whispered aloud as he stepped into the bright, exuberant mid-afternoon day, "Why did you have to love me, Honda-kun..."

Without a second thought, he quickly began to walk away from the dark, looming main house; such a stain on an otherwise perfect day.

"Hatori-san!"

Hatori closed his eyes, halting as _her _urgent voice caressed the folds of his ears. He couldn't face her... Not yet... Not after...

"Hatori-san?" She called out once more. He forced his features to remain blank as he turned to the panicked woman.

"Yes, Tohru-san? How can I help you?"

She looked ready to cry. Hatori frowned as she spoke hurriedly, "I'm so sorry to bother you, but I heard that you were a doctor and I really need your help."

Her plea was enough for him to stand to attention, "What is wrong?"

"It's my son, Toshi. I think he has a fever but I'm not sure! He fell sick after we came back from our walk in the morning and I didn't want to leave him but he's been getting worse and I don't know what to do, I tried everything imaginable but then I remembered Ayame-san telling me that you were a doctor and I _had_ to come and find you, even if it mean I left him alone for a little while and I would have told my husband but..."

He blinked. She was definitely babbling. It reminded him so much of how she had been, many years ago. In her stay at the Honke, he had not once seen her looking so displaced and at a loss.

"Calm down," he interrupted, "I'm sure that it's nothing. But it will be more than happy to help."

Any fool could see that she was extremely worried about her son's welfare. Hatori could not really fault her for it. He distinctly remembered Yuki telling him about her father's death... "Please," he insisted, "Lead the way."

She smiled gratefully, turning to direct him back to her family's temporary villa.

The dragon sighed to himself. It was going to be an incredibly _long_ day.

-

-

-

Ayame glanced at his assistant from the corner of his eye.

Something was wrong; he knew it, but why would she not speak to him about it? Was he so boisterous and charming that she could not even trust him to be serious for one moment? It made him feel... Sad, and worthless.

"Mine?"

"Hm?" She looked up from the fabric she was sewing.

"Let's go on a _date_!" He declared, raising his arms in an extravagant gesture.

Mine looked at him blankly, her mouth slowly opening to an astonished gape, "A what?"

"A date!" He countered with exasperation.

"I... Ayame-san, I can't. I'm sorry."

He frowned, almost pouting as he trounced to her side at the raised counter, "And why not?"

"B-because...!" She exclaimed, blushing profusely, "It would be wrong and-and unethical. What I mean is, we work together and..."

"Oh nonsense!" Ayame patted her arm, before bounding around the shop grandly, surveying the new pieces of fabric that had been acquired from their stockist, "It will be perfectly fine. What time shall I pick you up then, hm?" He asked quickly.

"No," she said resolutely, forcing him to halt in his rambunctious antics.

"What do you mean, _no_?" Ayame blustered.

"As much as I would like to Ayame-san, there is no way I can go on a date with you."

"Why not?" The snake demanded, slightly offended that _he _should be refused in any offer, "Do I not suit Mine-chan's preference?" He suddenly said, casting a shameful glance as he winked at her with cunning sauciness. No woman could resist such a look.

Unfortunately for him, that is exactly what she did.

"I already have a boyfriend," she declared stoutly, "It would hardly be right for me to go out with you, when I'm with him, ne?" She reasoned, resuming her work, "I know we're having our problems at the moment but that does not give me lease to go out on a date with another person. So, forgive me Ayame-san, but I must decline."

The albino snake frowned, "As you wish," he said slowly, turning away from the usually bright and bouncy woman. If he did not know any better, he would have to say that this boyfriend of hers was not worthy...

To treat an incredible woman as Mine, in such a callous manner, was beyond unacceptable. If _he_ had been Mine's lover, he would have treated with the utmost reverence and respect he knew that she ultimately deserved. He would have cherished every single day to be with her...

So secretly, he hoped for the boyfriend's sake, that their personal matters would be resolved quickly and that her spirits would once again be lifted, or he would have to step in and personally address the man. And that would not bode well for his Mine's lover.

-

-

-

Rain... It was her solace; her only source of joy.

The warm raindrops dripped down onto her pale skin, soaking and combing her bleached hair like an invisible stroking hand. It reminded her of the earth's beautiful design, of happier times when laughter was shared and friendship reigned.

The silent grave-stone loomed before as she stared at the wet incense, no longer burning from the rain fall.

She missed her... She had once promised to look after her daughter, but she'd been a coward and let one of her only true remaining friend, walk away without a second glance. It was _for_ her, she reasoned, that she allowed her to leave and not come back. It was for her that she did not try and keep in contact; it would only serve as a painful reminder that they were not near one another, sharing each other's pain, sorrow or joy.

"Hello Arisa," the quiet, low voice spoke beside her.

"It's been a long time, Hanajima," Uo said softly, gazing at her idol's freshly cleaned grave as the heavens opened above and poured their tears onto the soiled earth below her feet, "How've you been?"

The dark-haired girl lowered her head, speaking blandly, "Very well, and you?"

"Same old, same old."

They stood together silently, only the sound of steady rainfall could be heard between the pair.

"Why did you call me here?" She asked suddenly, turning to the shorter woman with confusion.

Her dear friend smiled politely, kneeling down to place a bunch of white flowers at the base of the tombstone. "Because," she said as she stood once more, "I have some news."

Uo sighed, smiling quietly to herself. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you," the denpa countered smartly.

"So..?" Uo prompted, shoving her hands into her worn out trench coat.

"Tohru's here," Hana announced quietly.

She froze, turning to stare at the shorter woman with hope and wonder, "What?"

"It's true," Hanajima smiled, "I felt her. I didn't know whether it was wishful thinking, but looking back on it, I really _felt_ her. She's here."

"Why hasn't she contacted us?" Uo frowned.

"Give her some time, Arisa. She is coming to terms with returning here. She'll come to us, of that I am certain."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No..."

"Hana," Uo warned, "Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not, I don't know where she is. We just have to wait, Arisa. Can you be patient?"

Uo refused to speak, before finally forcing herself to respond, "Yes, I can."

"Good," the denpa said with satisfaction.

Uo cast her eyes back to her surrogate mother's grave. A sense of redemption filled her heart. This time, she would not let her go. She would fight for her to stay, no matter the consequences.

The rain ceased to fall onto her pale skin; she looked up at the umbrella Hana had offered and could not help but smile. It was a long time since she had the courage to smile so openly.

"Let's go a get a coffee," Hana suggested softly, linking her arm with that of Uo's. Together, they made their way slowly out of the graveyard. "I'm sorry Arisa," she whispered.

Uo looked down with a perplexed glance, "For what?"

"For not being a better friend. We both missed Tohru so much, that we ultimately forgot one anothers pain."

"It's ok Hana," Uo sighed, "I'm sorry too... Do you think the Sohmas know she's back?"

"Perhaps," the denpa replied gently. "All we can do now, is hope that she will come to us in good spirits."

The former yankee shrugged, huddling under the umbrella as they made their way down the street, "You know Tohru, she always bounces back."

"Indeed," Hana uttered cryptically.

-

-

-

Tohru peered over the kind man's shoulder as he tended to her fever-ridden son. The specks of rain that had appeared as they made their way to the villa were beginning to fall in steady streams, and it's purpose only served to discolor her mood further.

"How's he doing?" She whispered to the doctor.

Hatori rose up, turning to face her with a gentle smile, "He'll be fine, I gave him an injection so his temperature should return to normal soon enough."

Tohru slowly felt the tension seep out from her shoulders at the soothing doctor's words. "Thank you, I don't know how I can _ever_ repay you," she commented gratefully.

He raised his palm, as though he were blocking her praise, "It was nothing, really. And if you want to do something for me, then I suggest you sit down and relax for the remaining day until your husband is able to join you. Worrying about your son will do you, and him, no necessary good."

"Right, I will."

They quietly walked to the front door together. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tohru asked hastily, remembering her manners.

She watched curiously as an inner battle took place within the man's deep sea green eyes.

"No, thank you, I should be getting back to my office," he declined gently.

She nodded in acceptance as they reached the door, showing him out reluctantly, "All right, but I insist that you come back. I can cook, really, you don't have to be frightened by my culinary skills," she joked.

Hatori stepped out of the villa and bowed, smiling at her endearment, "I don't doubt your skills Tohru-san," to his surprise, he found himself chuckling, "Very well, I will inform you as to when I am free and perhaps then it would be sufficient for you to test your skills on my palate." He gestured farewell, before making his way quickly through the glistening pebbled pathways of the Sohma estate. Almost as if he could not wait to leave her presence.

Tohru shook her head; she forgot to offer the poor man an umbrella! Of all the idiotic things... She could offer dinner, but even one simple, tiny, insignificant umbrella seemed to be beyond even her thought capacity!

-

-

-

It had started to rain. The warm sunshine was a distant memory in Yuki's mind as he strolled slowly towards the slumbering house nestled in-between the leaves and trees of the private forest.

"Kyo!" He called out, from the bottom of the wooden stairs.

Silence greeted him.

He sighed, knowing that his cursed counterpart disliked entertaining visitors. "**Kyo**, you stupid cat!"

"What now?" The rowdy cat demanded as he opened the door to his home.

It was the second time that day he had been disturbed. And the continuing disturbances were beginning to annoy him.

"Are you going to let me come in, or will you just leave me to stand in the rain and stare at me all day?" Yuki said, looking up from the bottom step of the raised house. He hid his faint smile as the angry orange-haired man left the door open for him to make his way into the quiet house. As sad as it was, Kyo's home was the one remaining place that Yuki felt remotely comfortable... And unbelievably, it was with his life-long rival that Yuki could peacefully contemplate the meaning of his existence and what his life could have been, if a certain woman had not forgotten him.

-

-

-

**_A Funny Heartless Fact and Public Apology._ **

**Towards the end of my pregnancy, I went through what I like to call, my sad**_ luv-luv song_** phase. This meant, that every time I heard a song that was remotely 'sad' or a love ballad, I would literally bawl like there was no tomorrow. No, seriously, I would just start weeping for no apparent reason. I would send my husband into an emotional panicked frenzy, all the while laughing my ass off at him, as I shed tears by the truck-load. It was such a joy to see him so flustered and at a loss, as he's usually too calm and collected to let anything get to him... I'm evil, and I know you're reading this from behind my shoulder but... I love you, honest... :) **

**The idiotic thing about the entire ordeal, was that I had no idea as to _why_ I was crying! Mindy Smith, Eva Cassidy, Leona Naess and Celine Dion were among the main culprits; damn you and your emotional songs ladies (naughty Celine!). The funny thing is, I actually took out my old CDs and put on more songs like that. The Backstreet Boys also made an _unusual _appearance in my CD player. And when I say unusual, I mean that my husband nearly tore his hair out at the fact that I forced him to go and buy this particular album for me. He told me that the cashier thought he was gay, asked him for his number and a steamy date to boot! To this day, his friends (and I) have not let him forget his humiliation of said purchase and the poor cashier's embarrassment at finding out that my husband is as straight as a baseball bat. So, this is my public apology to him; Sorry _darling_:)**

**I blame the hormones... ©**

**-**

**-**

**-**


	9. A New Intent

**_AN: _Greetings my furry friends (?) It is I, you're ever-reliable, friendly fanfiction author come to save the day! Does anyone remember that paper-boy from the anime? I loved that scene where Yuki had to push him out of the way to save Kagura, it was just hilarious. **

**I decided to reply to the reviews that were left for chapter eight because I _actually_ have some free time to spare! I always want to reply to all your fantastic reviews, but never get the chance since I'm always so busy, but today I will, because my son Nathan is at his grand-parents home visiting and for the first time, I feel at ease to sit down and write. (The other times, I've been so jumpy, worrying and fussing over Nathan that it's been exhausting to just even sit _down_ at my computer). So, here goes.**

_Review replies:-_

**PeaceSeeker; **_Your pen-name speaks volumes, PeaceSeeker. There needs to be much more of that in our world! Thank you for giving me such wonderful, insightful reviews, you're so kind! I personally love the dynamic of Ayame and Mine's relationship, it's so complex and they just **belong** together, ne? And with regard to Tohru's dream, that was one of my favorite scenes too! It was so perfect and sweet, I couldn't resist adding it. A fellow artist? ;;hugs;; wonderful, it's never a bad thing to have too many artists in the world... Mm, no sympathies for my other half, he deserved to be embarrassed ;;evil grin;;_

**Ariyana;**_ Hello miss! You've been with me from the beginning, how can I ever thank you for that? Many characters have yet to make a cameo, but they will all get their chance, I promise. Don't you just love Aki? Whether it's the manga version or the anime, such a diverse character, ne? I plan on developing that further in this fanfic and there will be some surprises in store. Hatori is just one of my absolute favorite characters, he is just so... I can't put it into words, but my husband reminds me of him with his personality, so I suppose I'm quite lucky. In many ways, friends have categorized our relationship as an Ayame-Hatori dynamic, me being somewhat like Ayame), which is pretty scary and a bit far from the truth come of think of it... Oh and before I forget, a **big** thank you for the review you left me on your site, I was pleasantly surprised!_

**pruningshears; **_You, my dear, are the sweetest! Thank you for your comments, I try very hard to keep everyone in character as much as possible. Of course, people do change over the years and I tried to factor that into my writing, but I didn't want everyone to be too different. And about Akito... ;;has evil grin;; who says that he can't do anything to our dear Tohru-kun? There is going to be many surprises coming your way so be ready! I hope you enjoy this newest chapter._

**animefreak54; **_Thank you so much for including me in your website! And you actually **asked** lol, some people just hijack fics and post them on their sites, but you, being so polite, actually asked me lol. I hope you like where this fanfic is going so far!_

**Yukako;**_ I'm probably being incredibly stupid, so forgive me, but what does your name mean? lol, I'm fascinated by it. Is it from an anime or did you use a Japanese word or do a 'Yukiru' mish-mash? Anyway, hormones **are** evil! Try explaining that to my husband and he'll just fob the idea off... the poop. He thinks I purposely set out to humiliate him, which is not true.. But the Backstreet Boys? I can see how that could be classified as marital abuse. Ah.. You don't like Toriru? I'm saddened... BUT you like **this** Toriru so it doesn't matter. (This isn't really a Toriru though.. Maa, you'll see in future chapters what I mean). And you're another Ayame/Mine fan! That makes me wonder.. Are there many closet A/M fans out there? I haven't seen any good ficitons of them around... Maybe I should write a separate one, what do you think? Thanks for your review!_

**sayuri; **_Ee, such a long, wonderful review! I think you're the only person to mention the other pair of eyes at the garden, so perceptive! Well.. I don't want to give too much away, but let's just say our Tohru-kun has a stalker following her every move. Yuki and Kyo are great, ne? It was so hard to find a balance in their characters, with them disliking but tolerating one another **because** of Tohru's absence. AND they both love her, so It makes for good drama. My husband **was** humiliated, wasn't he? lol, oh well, I suppose it just comes with the territory of being married to an anime-loving, manga-reading nut of a woman! _

**Pia Bartolini; **_Really? I'm the only other person you know who's heard of **Leona Naess **and **Mindy Smith**? That should be a crime, a crime I tell you! All of my friends have heard of them, their songs really just go around through networking and people talking about them, seeing as they don't have much publicity for their music in the public market. And Norah Jones? Oh please! The lovely **Leona **was out with her albums **way** before Norah Jones. The injustice that occurs in the music world is just dreadful ne? I think everyone misunderstands Akito, whether in the manga or the anime. I find it challenging to test their ideas of his 'evil' nature by presenting him in such a way, that people can't help but sympathize. Thanks for your review!_

**sweet-girl8270; **_The plot will be revealed soon my dear, soon! And thank you for your encouraging reviews, they're so wonderful!_

**Mizu no Kenshi; **_Are you a newbie? Yes, I think you are! Great talent stems from an overwhelming desire to please, so I hope this chapter pleases you! I never thought this furuba fanfic of mine would generate such interest, I feel incredibly surprised and amazed at the response. Thank you for reviewing._

**FurryCat; **_I got my opening line from your name! Oh and you took the time to review **every** chapter thus far, how kind of you! I know I'm evil... lol._

**WingedChibiWarriorGirl; **_I am nearing the wonderful age of twenty-one this year, (young I know, but with everything that has happened in my life and certain circumstances, I feel older than my years). Why do you ask? How old are you? lol. Thanks for reviewing._

**Priscilla; **_I will be updating **The Mistress** in the upcoming weeks, the editing of forthcoming, weekly chapters is taking longer than I expected but hopefully it will be done soon. There will be some surprises for you in the new chapter and I will be able to update the story weekly, along with this one. Thanks for reviewing!_

**newt; **_I love your pen-name, newt! Hatori-san might not be sad for long, I have wonderful plans for our favorite dragon ;D Thanks for your review_

**Raven; **_Thank you for you wonderful comments! It's good to know that I've made you feel sympathetic for Kyo, seeing as I'm not too fond of him myself! Does this mean that you're behind the Yuki x Tohru pairing 100, if you are, then you never know, keep supporting the pairing, you might get a surprise! I hope you like this chapter!_

**Thanks and hugs for all the reviewers who took the time out to review my furuba epic.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapter Eight.**_

-

-

-

_Previously..._

"**YOUR'E WRONG**!" He screamed, whirling away from the window to face the kneeling man once more, "She will always be Honda Tohru. _Always_!" He reached out in his blinding ferocity, grasping a delicately adorned shoji panel before tossing it against the wall in heated anger. The shredding sound gave him such a sense of grim satisfaction, it sounded as though he were ripping at live human flesh. "Say it," Akito growled demandingly, "Say it, Hatori! **_Honda Tohru_**. **I want you to fucking say it**!"

Hatori barely flinched at the sudden outburst, "Akito-san," he reasoned, "She's married... And she has a child..."

"I don't care, I don't care, **I DON'T FUCKING CARE**!" His enraged outburst echoed through his private room. All could hear his anger, but none would question it. Nor would they _dare_ to reprimand him for it, if they had any sense at all.

The dragon edged back slightly, fearful of getting caught up in the man's bitter and violent onslaught.

"You loved her, didn't you?" Akito accused, pointing his frail finger at the confused doctor.

-

-

-

"Why the hell are you here?" Kyo demanded rudely.

Yuki ignored the frustrated feline as he seated himself at the comfortably built low table. The heated blankets were a source of hidden welcome and joy for the rat as he burrowed beneath them decisively.

"Hey, answer me!" Kyo bellowed louder, marching into the room and making Yuki wince in annoyance.

"Lower your voice, Kyo," he cautioned, "I'm not deaf."

"_What?_" The cat sputtered, "Your better have a damn good reason for showing up here and invading my privacy!"

Yuki sighed. He could see that the orange-haired man was still as temperamental as ever, perhaps even more so than the last time he visited. "What happened?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" The cat balked.

His violet eyes narrowed with suspicion, "You're seem to be angrier than usual," he commented thoughtfully.

Kyo looked everywhere but directly at him. He frowned as he seated himself across from his former rat rival. "It's nothing," he mumbled slowly, tapping his fingers against the wooden table in an off-beat rhythm.

Yuki persisted with his interrogation, "Are you so stupid that you can't even tell me the truth? Stupid cat," he added for good measure.

He blinked in wonder as the cat made no move to respond.

"I saw her," Kyo said finally, causing Yuki to scowl.

"Who?"

"_Her_, you dumb rat."

Yuki hesitated, casting his gaze down to the table. "How was she?" He asked the orange-haired man softly.

"She seemed... Happy," Kyo replied reluctantly.

"Was she with her husband?" Yuki waited with bated breath for the answer.

Kyo looked up to the ceiling, "No..." He smiled slightly, "She was just with her son and... It felt like I was in a dream, speaking to her again. I didn't want to wake up."

"Why do I get the feeling that you hardly said a word and that she was the one doing all the talking?" Yuki said wryly.

The orange cat smirked, his amber eyes flashing with amusement, "Yeah, it went something like that."

"I'm so shocked," the weary rat muttered sarcastically as he cupped his chin within the palm of his hand. "I can't even face her..." He confessed suddenly, causing Kyo to stare at him in disbelief.

"Why not?"

"Because every time I see her, it reminds me of everything that I will never, and can never have."

Kyo felt slightly disturbed by the emotionally constipated rat's honest confession. He pondered the words silently, unsure of whether to respond or not. He opted for the latter and so, the pair continued to remain sitting in silence for the remainder of the day.

-

-

-

"Ha'ri."

"Momiji," Hatori acknowledged the young man with a nod, indicating for him to enter the quiet house where he resided.

"You're soaked to the bone," Momiji observed as they entered his office, "You didn't decide to take a shower in the rain, did you?"

Hatori looked at the adult rabbit dubiously. Even though he was a fully grown lawyer, he still made some of the most outrageous comments that boggled the mind and astounded the sea-green dragon.

"No," he said dryly, "I wasn't showering in the rain. I... Had some business to attend to within the estate and forgot my umbrella."

They sat facing one another, Hatori in his chair and Momiji on the tatami floor.

"The weather _has_ been all over the place lately," Momiji agreed half-heartedly, fidgeting in his seat on the floor.

"How can I help you?" The doctor asked conveniently, getting straight to the heart of the matter.

The rabbit paused with uncertainty, "I-it's about Tohru-kun."

"No," Hatori said with finality.

Momiji blinked, "But, you don't even know what I'm about to ask!"

"You want to see her, don't you?"

The blond-haired man nodded reluctantly.

"The answer is still no," Hatori confirmed, folding his arms as he gazed sternly at the younger man.

"That's not fair!" The rabbit whined, almost bouncing on his knees.

Hatori took a deep breath and released it with his frustration. "Do you want Torhu-kun to remember everything? All the pain and sadness she has been caused?"

"No..."

"Then I suggest you do not ask me again," Hatori scolded, shaking his head.

Momiji turned his head to look at the open shoji panels that led onto his cousin's back garden. He smiled slightly as he remembered the first time he had brought Tohru here to see the doctor. She had been nervous and frightened but when he explained to her of Hatori's situation with Kana... She cried, she cried for him and the utter loneliness that he felt inside but did not, could not display.

There wasn't a moment that passed when he didn't remember the happier times with Tohru in their lives. All he wanted, was for her to be part of it once more. But he didn't want it at the cost of her happiness, not if it meant that she would be unhappy... He listened to the rain dripping onto the raised wooden deck and felt tears of his own cloud his vision.

Hatori was right... He knew it, but he at least wanted to try and see if there was any way for her to be in their lives. But there wasn't; it was all hopeless.

-

-

-

The villa was silent. She slowly opened her sleep-encumbered eyes as the gentle caress of a familiar hand upon the peak of her cheek, woke her. A smile spread across her features as she slowly sat up from her horizontal position on the bed, cuddled up against her son's sleeping form.

"You're back," she whispered, so as not to wake the slumbering boy.

He smiled at her wearily, the long hours of the day creasing at the corners of his eyes, "Have you eaten?" Hitoshi stepped back quietly from the bed, removing the heavy jacket that seemed to weigh him down.

Tohru nodded in affirmation before standing softly from the bed so that she could usher her husband out of their son's room.

"Did something happen?" He asked, once they were safely inside the confines of their own room. He had been thoroughly confused and concerned to find his son and wife curled up in the bed together, as Tohru usually waited for him to return before they retired to bed together.

She sighed, as though she were expelling the day's excitement, "Toshi came down with a fever this afternoon."

Worry flickered in his eyes as his hands traversed towards his collar, "Is he..?"

"He's fine now," she said quickly, to appease his troubled mind, "I had Hatori-san come and look at him. He gave Toshi an injection and told me to call him if there was no improvement."

Hitoshi frowned, "Why didn't you call me?"

Tohru shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't want to worry you, you've been working so hard and it's supposed to be _our_ vacation. And besides, he's all right now," she smiled encouragingly before stepping closer to help untie his tie, "Hatori-san was incredibly helpful. You know, he reminds me of you in many ways... Only he seems to have such an air of sadness about him... I wonder why."

He looked down silently at the top of her brunette head as she set about loosening and extracting his tie from the expert knot she had created for him in the morning. For some reason, he felt relieved to know that the Sohma man had been there to calm his wife.

Hitoshi knew how worried she could get when either he or Toshi fell ill, and he had seen it on many an occasion. It was endearing, it was thoughtful, it was indefinitely Tohru. "It's good that he was there but next time, will you please call me?" He pleaded, taking her hands away from his collar so that he could place gentle butterfly kisses upon the small bumps of her knuckles.

He almost grinned as she blushed.

"Ok," she agreed, smiling as he pulled her close. "But, have _you _eaten?" She asked suddenly, startling him from the fantastical, naughty thoughts that had formed in his mind. He knew what he wanted to eat... His ears reddened slightly.

"I have," he replied.

A knot formed in the pit of his stomach.

He felt astonishingly guilty for being too busy to spend time with his wife during this week-long break. "Tohru, tomorrow, it will just be the three of us. No business interference, no phone calls, nothing, ok?" He could see that she had been secretly upset that they couldn't spend more time with one another. Perhaps he could have the vacation extended for another week; he was certain that the Head of the Sohma family wouldn't mind if they imposed on his offer for another week, surely?

He blinked as his wife's arms wound around his neck. "Are you sure that's wise Hitoshi?" She teased lightly, "After all, your business means _everything_ to you, doesn't it?"

A soft chuckle trundled it's way out from the crevice of his lips, "No, Tohru, _you_ mean everything to me."

She tilted her head lovingly, leaning closer so that their noses touched. To his pleasant surprise, he soon felt her small hands undoing the buttons of his snowy white shirt at a leisurely pace, gaining his interest with every button that came undone. He closed his eyes, bringing his lips down upon hers with a startling ferocity, that stunned even himself.

She didn't seem to mind though, as he slowly pushed her against the wall, careful not to make any noise that could disturb their son. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he was certain that she felt exhilarated and pleased by the sudden burst of passion. He knew his wife, and he knew that she responded to any outward, meaningful action of love; it was one of the qualities she possessed, that he'd been drawn to.

As her delicate fingers brushed the newly bared skin of his chest, he couldn't help but feel that he was the luckiest man to ever walk the earth.

-

-

-

"Shi-Shi-gu-re!"

He looked up from the blank pages on his desk, smiling secretly as his editor kneeled before him, with her hands clasped together in a pleading manner. "What's the matter Mii-chan?" He asked innocently, tapping the side of his face in false wonder.

"Stop looking at those blank pages and start writing!" The thirty-three year old woman cried, "I need those final few pages _tonight _by midnight, otherwise we won't be able to publish your book!"

"But Mii-chan..." He whined pathetically.

"No buts!" She screamed, grabbing the tips of her newly grown, shoulder-length hair so that she could pull at them in an outward show of frustration. "I'm not leaving until I get those pages from you," she crossed her arms, as if to show that she meant business and that her threat was real. Which, to Shigure, wasn't much of a reason to halt his torturous games.

He enjoyed the feisty woman's company, and what was more, he enjoyed making her squirm. If his timing was correct, he had another hour and a half of teasing before he _had_ to give her the previously finished pages of his latest novel. In many ways, he enjoyed torturing the woman he loved in such a manner. It made him feel younger than his years, which was a blessing in disguise. He didn't want to face the eventuality of becoming older and Mii helped to make him feel younger than his thirty-six years.

What confused him though, was the strange fact that she always seemed to forget how, many times before, he had withheld completed pages of his novels just so that he could watch her grovel and scream. It was as if she had disregarded or forgotten the previous times he had played that particular ruse on her, as though she _expected _him to fail in delivering his much needed chapters. If that was the case, then Shigure felt slightly offended that she could think he would honestly not have his novels completed on time.

The idea gave him even more incentive to keep hassling and torturing her.

"Why are you grinning?" She sobbed, slumping down further onto the floor, "It's not funny... Sensei Shigure is so heartless..."

He frowned slightly, "Sensei?"

She blinked, withdrawing from her outburst, "Hm?" She sniffled.

"Mii-chan," he said suggestively, "Are you saying that I'm old?"

"No," she started in confusion, "I've always seen you as a Sensei, because of your writing and your profession. Why? Is that not appropriate?"

His eyebrow twitched thoughtfully, "Hm," he could see her watching him expectantly from the corner of his eye. "... But aren't you older than me? Surely I should be honoring _you_," he finally said. A twisted smile lightened his face as she gaped and sputtered at his cleverly implied insult. He knew that she was younger than him but to be able to jest about her age was truly a blessing in disguise.

_Ah Mii-chan_, he thought affectionately, _I do wish you could see how much I love..._

The surprising thought trailed off and his demeanor quickly grew serious.

He quietly watched his editor rattle on about work ethics, morals and a writer's principles, her face growing a crimson from his embarrassing comment.

_If only she could see..._

-

-

-

The hour was late.

It had been a _long_ day. The shop had been filled to the brim with customers looking for certain, specialist fabrics and they even had a few people come in and inquire about the personal, hand-made dresses and costumes that were made. It took an incredibly long time to get their orders written and sorted, but in the end, after much running around the store, it had been done.

"Mine, are you leaving?" Ayame said softly, drawing her out from the busy thoughts that buzzed around in her mind.

"Not yet," she replied absently as she continued to tally up the total takings of the day.

She froze as she felt her employer lean above her, looking over her shoulder at the account book that rested upon the counter.

"How did we do?" He asked loudly, causing her to wince.

She couldn't help but smile at his boisterous antics.

"We did extremely well, Ayame-san."

"Good, good!" He drew back from her, causing her to release her breath in a silent, relieved rush, "After all, my shop _is_ the best shop that has ever been in existence!" She could see his eyes shining with pride as he continued to remark about his own superiority and intelligence.

He stopped talking briefly, regarding her silent demeanor with confusion, "Does Mine not agree?" He pouted playfully.

"I do, forgive me, I'm just very tired from the long day. Ayame-san's shop is the _best_ shop in the entire world," she assured enthusiastically.

"Oh," he looked momentarily disappointed, before blinking away the unexpected emotion, "Of course, of course! Mine is right, it is the best shop in the wo-r-ld."

Mine smiled as he continued to patter around the shop floor, examining and straightening the various fabrics on display. She rose from the stool so that she could clear up the counter and put away the account books. They would need to go to the bank in the morning; it was Ayame's job, but somehow he always seemed to conveniently '_forget_' that it was his task, and so she would be the one to visit the bank with his shop's taking.

It was a wonder that his shop ran as smoothly as it did, she was certain that without her, he would find himself all over the place. Which was one reason, even though she knew of his secret, that she would never leave him. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone in his shop... Their shop.

"Hello-o-o!"

She looked up from the counter to see Ayame waving maniacally at her, "Yes Ayame-san?"

Within a split second, his entire character changed and grew incredibly serious, "Will Mine allow me to accompany her home? It's very dangerous for a woman to be out late at night by herself."

Mine opened her mouth to decline, but something stopped her. She wasn't sure if it was the look on his face, or the serious twinkle in his eye, but she decided to accept, "Thank you, that's very kind of you."

There was a moment where he remained staring silently at her, causing her to shift awkwardly under the deep penetration of his mesmerising golden eyes. In that moment, she wanted to tell him that she knew, tell him that she knew of everything... But then, he tilted his head and suddenly grinned broadly, causing the serious demeanor that had been displayed only seconds ago, to shatter with his jovial manner, and along with it, her resolve.

-

-

-

A feathered kiss brushed lightly upon her temple. The lips felt soft, like the delicate strands of china silk caressing her skin, as they trailed down to the smooth curvature of her cheek. She shifted in her sleep, arching towards the wonderfully warm lips as they tapered down to the column of her throat.

The dream felt so real, as the wandering hands traced her delicate naked curves. It was a sensation unlike any other, one that caused her to open her eyes.

She blinked away the sleep in her blurry eyes, so that her surroundings slowly came into focus.

A strangled gasp formed within the chords of her throat as the shadow that loomed above her, faded away into the ebony void of the room.

Her heart thundered wildly against her ribcage as she abruptly sat up, turning on the switch of the bedside lamp as she did so.

The room was empty.

Still sitting in the bed, she turned to face her husband expectantly, only to find him slumbering peacefully beside her. A million questions flew into her mind at once, unable to relent or appease the confusion she felt.

"Hitoshi?" She whispered fearfully.

He woke abruptly, fully alert and surprised by the fear that had resounded within the fringes of her voice. "What? What happened?" He said, sitting up to join her.

Tohru frowned, "I..." She trailed off, unsure as to how she could explain what happened. What if she had imagined the shadow? It was a possibility. She felt rather silly at the prospect of seeing a strange shadow lurking within their villa.

"Tohru?" Hitoshi prompted, which forced her to smile and shake her head.

"It's nothing, I'm sorry to have woken you," she reassured.

"Are you sure?" She could see that he didn't believe her and in some ways, he was right not to.

Instead of saying anything more on the matter, she leaned across the bed, cradling the cotton sheet to her bare chest so that she could place an assuring kiss upon his lips. He responded automatically, his shoulders relaxing as they drew deeper into the kiss, the passion rising with each lazy second that passed around them. She almost giggled as he pushed her gently back to lay on the bed once more, moving to straddle her with a hearty intent.

Her eyes fluttered as his gentle kisses and strokes made her stomach flip-flop with anticipation.

"My beautiful Tohru," she felt him mumble into the sensitive folds of her ear. An illuminating smile played upon her lips as she turned her head to face the closed window of their darkened room. The gathering clouds in the sky flashed with electricity, unkempt and wild, ready to burst forth at any moment. The roar of thunder filled her ears as her husband parted her legs slowly, his fingers dancing across the soft flesh of her stomach.

As lightning flashed in the sky outside, a darkened silhouette by the window caught her notice.

Her heart flew into her mouth as she witnessed the shadow jump quickly away from the window, causing her to freeze in fear and confusion. Who could be watching?

Her husband seemed to notice the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Tohru?" He looked down at her with concern.

"There—" She started unsuccessfully, "I saw..."

"What did you see?" Hitoshi asked softly.

Tohru closed her eyes meekly, "Nothing," she whispered, "I must be more tired than I realized."

Hitoshi smiled understandingly before he rolled off to lay down beside her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized dejectedly, feeling more than upset at having refused her husband's advances. But how could she when—when she _saw_ something that questioned the very state of her sanity.

He drew her close, dismissing her apologies as he cradled her within his strong arms. The fear and confusion she felt at her hallucinations slowly began to recede as she nestled closer in the safety of her husband's arms. Surely whatever had happened, whatever she had seen, was just a figment of her imagination?

For the sake of herself and her sanity, she hoped that it was.

-

-

-

He paced the tatami floor of his room relentlessly.

The _whore_. How could she be so blind? What gave her the right to be so utterly happy, when he himself suffered such pain and injustice!

Though it was done now, he knew that he should never have given the order for her memory to be erased. Instead of causing her to suffer with the Jyuunishi, she was _happy_, happy with being in the arms of her idiotic husband. Happy with fucking him and giving him sickly sweet, healthy children.

_It wasn't fair!_

Akito sank to his knees, his dripping wet hair sticking to his pale cheeks.

If _he_ hadn't been there to frighten her, would they have..?

An angry growl formed behind his clenched teeth. He was seething, he was_ furious_; furious that she would even allow that _nobody_ of a man to touch her! He had made a mistake nine years ago, he should have kept her for himself and made her miserable _with_ him instead of granting her freedom. He was certain that if he had her within his grasp, within his reach, then the cursed animals would come to see him as he truly was; their god.

They would have been forced love him, and worship, because they would know that someone as good as her, was with him, and then—and then...

He wouldn't have to feel so lonely.

The anger that had been building within him for the past hour, ready to erupt like a geyser, faded away with the endless torrents of rain that crashed against his closed window. He exhaled loudly, blinking away the images of Tohru and her husband in their bed.

He didn't know what had driven him there; he wanted to see what it was to have a _normal _life, a normal, loving relationship. When he was in the room, they looked so peaceful and she—she looked beautiful, sleeping so soundly, with no interruptions of vivid nightmares to cloud her dreams. She almost looked to be dead, had it not been for the rosy tint of her cheeks and the heavy breathing that indicated deep sleep.

He had nightmares... Every day. They never seemed to relent in their torment; all of them about death. He was envious of her, of them. She was actually smiling in her sleep! He didn't think that could be a possible feat, had he not seen it with his own eyes.

And then, to be compelled to touch her, kiss her! In a moment of insanity, he had allowed himself to do the unthinkable, think the unapproachable. She felt soft, like melted butter underneath the tips of his fingers. And it was a moment that he never wanted to end. But she awoke and he had been so frightened... For the first time, the great and almighty demi-god had been frightened—frightened by a small, insignificant little woman.

She had not caught him, but she had selfishly awoken her husband. Was she such an easy creature to scare? Or perhaps she had felt his kiss and responded to him? He did not know. He did not wish to know.

His anger resurfaced as he thought about his soaking wet condition, as he stood in the rain and glared into their room through the window. What they were about to do next made his stomach clench in disgust. But she had caught him again, this time by the window and so... He simply walked away. Akito could not help but smirk, perhaps she thought herself insane at witnessing imaginary shadows? Feeling imaginary kisses upon her smooth skin...

No, he would not have her break that way.

Akito wanted her to know.

He wanted her to know that life was not always as happy as the world she resided in.

For now, he would allow her some measure of peace. And then, she would know the true extent of the Sohma curse.

He would make her see... Everything.

-

-

-


	10. Snake's Out of The Bag

**_AN:_ LOOK! Look at what has _done_ to the rating system. Is it just me, or does anyone else find it to be absolutely ridiculous.. T? WTF is _T_ and who the hell uses that rating system?**

**Anyway, another day, another chapter... Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!**

**For now, I'll just quickly answer some questions and comments that were directed towards me...**

_PeaceSeeker; _** I was just joking in regard to my husband deserving to be humiliated lol, I have a twisted sense of humor at times, so please ignore my ramblings. Have I seen _Millennium Actress_? The answer is no, but is it good? What's is about—I want details lol _give me the details..._(please). Oh and, why am I called _Heartless_... I call myself that because in many ways, that was exactly how I was a few years ago—before I met my husband, before I had my son. My youth was riddled with certain problems that caused me to be that way. Before Nathan and my husband, I was heading for disaster with the way I lived my life. But now that I have them, my writing, and people like you to support me, I was saved from doing some things that would have been incredibly stupid and hurtful, not only to myself but to others as well. I'm getting all teary, so I will stop and thank you for your kind reviews!**

_Yukako; _**Ah hello, fearless wise child! You have such a beautiful meaning and name. I think you will like this chapter immensely, my fellow Ayame/Mine fan! Thanks for reviewing.**

_Kaiba's slave;_** I'm so touched! Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you like the scenes between Tohru and her husband, although I wouldn't get too used to them... You're going to do a picture? I'm honored and would _love_ to see the finished picture!**

**To the other reviewers who were so kind, **_Kaoru4, sweet-girl8270, randi, FurryCat, Pebbled Sky (love your stories!), loyanini, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, sayuri, Ariyana, xnewtx, animefreak54, Suki, seina, cynthia, pruningshears, Enzeru, fyregypsy, scarletdaisy, mixer040 and Uzuki Maxwell,_** thank you all so very much. I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews personally, time is of the essence but hopefully I'll be able to answer to your reviews in future chapters. Once again, thank you.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapter Nine.**_

-

-

-

_Previously..._

His anger resurfaced as he thought about his soaking wet condition, as he stood in the rain and glared into their room through the window. What they were about to do next made his stomach clench in disgust. But she had caught him again, this time by the window and so... He simply walked away. Akito could not help but smirk, perhaps she thought herself insane at witnessing imaginary shadows? Feeling imaginary kisses upon her smooth skin...

No, he would not have her break that way.

Akito wanted her to know.

He wanted her to know that life was not always as happy as they world she resided in.

For now, he would allow her some measure of peace. And then, she would know the true extent of the Sohma curse.

He would make her see... Everything.

-

-

-

The rain was still falling in copious amounts as they walked silently, side by side down the empty, darkened street. A nervous tension could be felt between the pair as continued the strained journey towards her house. For once, she was glad it was nearby.

"So," Ayame started slowly, "I spoke to the fabric distributor earlier, and guess what?"

She blinked, looking up at him from underneath her glasses and smiled at his excited tone, "What?"

"Guess!" He insisted.

Mine shook her head with amusement, "Um, they have new fabrics for us?"

"No!" He cried with delight, "They have new fabrics for us _and _they want to give us _FREE_ samples, so that we may make fabulous new dresses to our heart's content!"

"Really? That's wonderful!" She laughed as he bounced along beside her. The tension had melted and the warm comfortable aura that surrounded them, was back once more. This was what she loved—to see that uninhibited smile upon his face.

Whatever made him happy, made her happy. But still, there was something there... An underlying sadness that was beneath the surface of his smile, and she knew exactly what the cause was.

"Have you tried to speak to Yuki-kun recently?" She asked suddenly, watching the features of his face dip slightly at the mention of his brother's name.

He smiled tightly, "No."

"I'm sorry," she said softly, "I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's all right Mine. I know you mean well..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He nodded slightly, looking down at the pavement as he spoke, "He refuses to speak to me," Ayame sighed sadly, "I don't know what to do, I've tried everything. It is as I feared... He won't acknowledge me. When we're in the same room, which is hardly never, it's as if—as if I don't exist. And that hurts me more than I can bear; but what can I do? I'm to blame, it's all my fault but—" He stopped, frowning.

Mine was left heart-broken from his confession. She surprised her friend and employer by taking his free hand in hers as they continued their way down the dimly lit street, "But, what?" She encouraged gently.

"I feel—I feel so lonely," he uttered softly, looking away from her concerned brown eyes.

She stopped walking, pulling him to a halt with her.

Ayame looked at her in shock, "Mine—?"

"—Shh," she interrupted, shaking her head as they stood facing one another in the downpour of rain, "It hurts me that you didn't tell me sooner how you felt."

He blinked, his eyebrow furrowing in thought.

"Ayame-san," she continued, squeezing his hand, "I don't want you to feel lonely, and I don't want you to keep secrets from me because—because I trust you and I hope that you trust me. So please, if you ever feel like this again, I beg of you to tell me. Because I hope, in some way, that you don't feel so lonely, around me..." She trailed off, forcing herself to look into his shining, golden eyes. She was in awe to see such affection in their depths.

"I could never feel lonely around you, Mine," he smiled softly, desperately wanting to hug her but knowing that to do so, may lead to the end of their friendship.

She made her decision there and then, as he gazed at her with such admiration and friendship. "I—I have something to tell you."

"Oh?"

"About the way I've been behaving these past few weeks," she looked down fearfully.

Ayame smiled, tucking his finger beneath her chin to raise her head. He frowned at the fear written across her face, "What is it?"

When she didn't speak, he trailed his thumb lightly across her jaw-line to encourage her, "Mine? What do you want to tell me?"

A single tear rolled down her curved cheek, "I know," she whispered.

He froze, "Know what?"

Mine took his hand from her cheek, "I know about you... I know what happens when you suddenly disappear from the shop on a cold day; why we have the heating on constantly in the winter."

"What are you saying?" He took a step back, uncovering her from the shelter of the umbrella in his hand, so that she stood alone in the rain.

She smiled sadly as he pulled away, "I always wondered how you could have such beautiful, snow-white hair... Is it because you're—you're not _human?_"

The pain in his eyes made her regret what she had asked, "I mean," she stuttered pathetically, "I didn't mean _that_, I just—well, you... You can change into an animal, can't you? I saw you a few weeks ago in the back room. You changed into a snake. I've never seen anything like it..."

His eyes seemed to pierce right through her, "I was afraid of this," he paused, "Mine—" Ayame stopped speaking as he felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. He groaned with frustration; how could he transform _now_? Of all the times and places! But she had shocked him with her knowledge of his curse.

Mine cried out at the loud _boom_ and coughed, waving away the white smoke that had suddenly appeared. She looked around wildly, soaked to the bone, to find her vanished employer.

Her eyes wandered down to the slick pavement.

What she found there, almost caused her to faint. A white snake was curled up between Ayame's clothing, with the umbrella he had held, tossed a few feet away from the cold-blooded animal. She fell to her knees in front of the silent snake.

"What do I do?" Mine panicked, looking around the empty street.

"Oh my, this is bad—this is _very _bad. Ayame-san, what should I do?" She cried, blindly reaching out to the slumbering snake. She lifted the unconscious snake, along with his clothing, into her arms and cradled it with such a fervent delicacy. Reaching for the discarded umbrella, she ran with her precious cargo, all the way to her home.

-

-

-

The passing storm brought about a new light, a new purpose to the darkened estate of the Sohma family.

He sat reflectively upon the wooden deck, that offered a personal view of the tranquil, Japanese garden. The water of the nearby streams, laced through the delicate wooden bridges, rippling with delight as the sun reflected it's golden rays upon the mirrored surface in reverence. The jade and emerald leaves of the trees in the far distance rustled in the gentle breeze, whistling a light tune that offered such peace and serenity to his usually chaotic life.

He closed his eyes from the picturesque garden, sitting in meditation in the cool shade offered by the canopy above him. _This_ was a vacation; not the running around he had been doing for the past few days. He was glad that the rain had ceased.

A small smile wove it's way to his lips, as though invisible strands were tugging at the corners.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His wife whispered into his ear, as she came to sit beside him.

Hitoshi opened his eyes slowly, blinking as his pupils dilated and contracted to the bright sunny day, "It is," he smiled, taking her hand in his as they both looked out at the garden. She had seemed troubled the previous night, but there was no trace of anxiety upon her face at that moment. Relief flooded through his veins.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called Ayame-san and left a message at his home, to ask if he could look after Toshi, so that we might be able to spend the day together... Alone," she said lowly, unwilling to break the silent stillness that was presented to them.

He grinned, "An excellent idea. It seems as if Ayame-san holds our son in high regard, and vice versa. I'm sure he won't mind looking after Toshi."

Tohru chuckled as she remembered the dinner they had attended a few nights prior. Ayame and her son had got on swimmingly, both eager and energetic to the very last hour before Toshi fell asleep. She could still recall the disappointment the older man had felt at having to part with the young boy.

"I get the astute sense that Toshi will listen to every word Ayame-san has to say," her husband continued.

She squeezed his hand, looking at the garden once more before smiling as brightly as the glorious, warm day, "I agree."

"Are you ok? You seemed distracted last night; did something frighten you?" He asked suddenly, gazing at her with such a loving concern that it almost melt her heart.

Tohru shook her head forcefully, "No, I was just being silly."

He raised one eyebrow, "Humor me."

"I thought I saw something, but it was just a shadow," she shook her head at her ridiculous antics.

Hitoshi smiled; a sense of relief filled him. He had been concerned by his wife's distracted demeanor the previous night when she had awoken suddenly. He was glad to see that there was nothing wrong, "We are pretty safe here," he reassured soothingly, "But do tell me if you feel frightened, I might be able to do something about it," he teased, winking at her suggestively.

She laughed brightly, blushing beautifully at his suggestion, "Hitoshi," she reprimanded softly, "You can be extremely naughty at times."

"Only at times?" He smirked gleefully, "And here I was thinking that I was naughty _all _of the time."

Tohru giggled softly and playfully smacked his arm as she snuggled into his side, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if you're older than me or _younger_ than me from the way you behave."

The corners of his mouth twitched with amusement.

He placed his cheek upon the top of her head, pulling her closer into his side so that he could hug her, "I will always be young around you, my dear wife," he chuckled softly as her joyful laughter bubbled forth into the bright sunny day, illuminating the world around them with it's melodious tune.

He enjoyed making her laugh... In his personal view, it was the best gift he could ever hope to receive from her. That, and his son.

-

-

-

Ayame woke to the blinding rays of the sun, shining into his eyes. He blinked sleepily, rubbing his clouded eyes as he sat up... Naked, and in a room that was not his own.

A great sense of fear filled him as he looked at the unfamiliar room—the unfamiliar sheet around his naked body.

The previous evening came flooding back to him...

Mine—_she knew_. She saw him transform in front of her very eyes! Now there was no way he could deny what had happened. He cursed his stupidity at having revealed himself. He cursed the cold rain and the stress his body had been placed under. There was no escape... He had to tell her of his curse; and there was no turning back.

His worst nightmare had just come true in the span of one evening... He was certain that he would lose her—lose her friendship. And now, now he would truly be left all alone. His brow dipped with the heavy sadness his heart seemed to ache from.

"You're up," he closed his eyes as her soft voice spoke from the doorway.

Clutching the sheet around his waist, he stood hastily, looking every where else around the room except at her. "I'll—I'll leave, I'm sorry—" he stammered clumsily as he searched for his clothes frantically.

As he was unable to face her, he did not see the expression of pain that flitted across her tear-stained face, nor did he see his freshly washed and dried clothing, clutched to her chest in her shaking hands.

Ayame froze, flinching as her hand came to rest upon his shoulder.

How could she even bear to touch him, knowing what he was? He shrugged her hand away, walking out of the room to continue with his search.

Once again, her hand found it's way to his shoulder. "Stop," she whispered as he was about to pull away for the second time. This time, he stilled stiffly, refusing to turn and look at her.

"Please look at me," she pleaded.

"I can't," he choked.

He was scared—scared of what he would find in her coffee colored eyes.

"Please, Ayame-san, please look at me!"

Ayame turned slowly, raising his eyes forcefully to look at her face. He expected to see hatred, fear and disgust written across her beautiful features.

But what he found, was the complete opposite.

Love and acceptance shone brightly upon the delicate features of her face; and it was all for him. He staggered back slightly from the weight of her emotions as they clouded her tear-streaked face. The hollow sensation in his gut seemed to fill slowly as she continued to look at him with such a deep affection, that he was left breathless.

"Mine—?" His astounded voice shattered the deeply embedded silence that had enveloped the room.

She shook her head, "I don't care, Ayame-san."

He frowned, "But, what you saw?"

"I don't care," she repeated softly yet sternly, "You are Ayame-san, _you_ are my friend and nothing will change that." Her eyes shone with unshed tears. "Besides," she added lightly, "I always knew there was something extremely silly about you, I guess I just found out what that was."

Ayame chuckled awkwardly at her attempted humor. "You really don't mind?" He asked with uncertainty.

"No," she assured, "Not at all."

He breathed a sigh of relief, "I made you cry," he said with astonishment, looking at her red-streaked cheek.

Ayame raised his hand to touch her cheek but stopped as she continued to speak, "It's ok, They're tears of relief... I thought you would stay a snake forever. Silly me. You don't have to explain anything but—I do have a few questions," she whispered uncomfortably, "That is, if—if you're ok with telling me?" Mine smiled shyly from beneath her glasses.

Her hair was loose from it's usual style, so that it framed her oval face softly, and her eyes—her eyes were like two creamy brown jewels that sparkled with fascination in the bright day, and seemed to remind him of the curiosity a child would harbor.

It was at that moment that Ayame realized how incredibly beautiful she really was. Beneath the guise of costumes and glasses, was an incredibly attractive young woman... A woman with whom, he had fallen in love with, but had been too afraid to admit his feelings to. The thought was so unexpected that he had to take another moment to look over her once more so that he could be certain that she really was _his_ Mine.

"I'll tell you everything and answer all your questions, Mine," he said softly, taking her hand from his shoulder so that he could hold it tightly to his cheek. "But first—I have something to ask you." A serious look graced his face, one that seemed to be so alien upon his features, that she had to blink to see if it was real.

"What is it?" She looked up, smiling at his odd behavior.

"Could you ever see yourself loving me?" He murmured desperately, "_Ever_?"

Mine licked her lips as he drew nearer to her, uncomfortably aware that he was naked beneath the sheet around his waist. She realized that it was now or never, to tell him the truth. For so many years she had been hiding from her feelings, hiding from him. She didn't want to do that anymore and so—she spoke, spoke the truth.

"I already do," she whispered, allowing her fingers to gently stroke the contour of his jaw.

"And what about your lover?" He asked, with a speck of amusement and hidden jealousy.

In truth, she didn't really have a lover. She had been courted by men, on an off but it had never been anything serious. She held back—held back in the hope and anticipation that _he_ would come to love her.

"What lover?" She countered smartly, enjoying the look of shock that flashed within his eyes.

Ayame pulled her close, just close enough to feel her heart pounding, but far enough so that there was no danger of transforming. "Good answer," he mumbled quietly, lowering his lips to her own, pouted mouth. "One more question?"

"Hm?" She closed her eyes as she felt his warm breath caress her parted lips.

"May I kiss you?"

The quiet question he had uttered so softly and quietly, left her feeling stunned and speechless.

She barely managed to nod before his lips pressed softly against hers, causing her thoughts to be scattered from her mind as his warm tongue slipped teasingly into her mouth.

Joy unlike any other engulfed the couple as their tongues danced to a silent rhythm, their hearts pounding from a maddening delight with each subtle stroke and caress. The kiss seemed to escalate further than expected, and before she could even think to protest, she was lowered gently to the floor of her home.

The consequences of what would happen to them after that moment, seemed insignificant to her. All she could focus on were the warm, wet lips that trailed down her neck, and the wandering hands that slowly pulled away her clothing, which she allowed with no regret.

As though they were in a trance, the newly bound couple blindly followed their hearts and the screaming desires of their bodies.

-

-

-

Akito sighed as he looked out at the cheerful morning from his oval window.

He hated sunshine, preferring the dark rain clouds over the shining, spectacular daylight. He always felt so lethargic during the summer days, that he refused to leave the main house unless it was absolutely necessary.

Today was one of _those_ days.

The game of God and Onigiri was about to begin.

He could smell it in the sickening, fresh air—see it in the early morning, dew-dropped trees that sparkled from the secret rainbows that formed within their globular crystals. A lazy smile spread across his face.

_Soon_... _It would happen soon_. The time to test the power he had over the Jyuunishi was afoot and Honda Tohru was simply the means to a glorious, wonderful _end_.

Akito chuckled softly to himself, speaking out to the empty room, "Hitoshi, you are such a fool..." He cast his gaze towards the inside of his darkened room, "Do you really think that she belongs to you, because you married her? Do you actually think that you have the power to stand up to me—a _God_ among men! Poor, poor Takagawa Hitoshi, you have so much to learn..." His whispered voice trailed off as he absently petted the white bird upon his shoulder.

"Go," he said to the listening creature, "Be my eyes and ears, little one, it's only a matter of time."

The fragile white bird chirped in once acknowledgement, before flying from his shoulder and leaving the room from the open window.

-

-

-

Hitoshi grimaced as the morning slumber that had descended upon his wife, was broken by the loud ringing of his cell phone.

He smiled to himself as he remembered how beautiful and peaceful she had looked after their conversation, that she had managed to fall asleep against his shoulder in the warm early morning sunshine of their private garden.

_Damn_, he cursed inwardly, wincing at the jarring sound that had awoken his wife. She pulled away from his side, watching him with expectancy.

Raising the cell phone to his ear, he spoke, "_Hello?... Yes... I will be... Thank you... The international export of our goods is tied with the company in Tokyo... I see... No, I am busy for the entire day_," he sighed, "_Yes, tomorrow is fine... I understand it's important. Thank you._" He lowered the phone, glancing sheepishly at his wife.

Tohru blinked, "Don't tell me, work—again?"

He sighed, "Only for tomorrow, but today is our day," he said hopefully, almost frowning at the stricken look upon her face.

"On the day of our wedding," she said softly, looking out at the lavish garden, "You said that we should be honest with one another, _always_, right?"

"Right," he agreed immediately.

She looked back at him with concern, "Then I'm saying this, because I love you, so very much," he nodded for her to continue. "Hitoshi, this is getting ridiculous. We're on a _vacation_, we're having a break that we _deserve_, you said so yourself. I understand that work can't be put aside but... Isn't that why we came here? To get away from our work?"

He sighed, "I can't help it Tohru, you know that."

"I do—but I barely get to see you and speak with you and—and I miss you. I feel like, I see you less _now _than when we were in Tokyo. I know that our work is important, but look at me, I feel so awful at not having lifted a single finger to help you. I feel bad knowing, that I could be checking the daily accounts from your laptop, but I'm not. Wouldn't it be easier if we both worked together? That way we could spend more time together!" She suggested hopefully.

"No," he said sharply, startling her with the intensity in his emerald orbs.

Hitoshi exhaled loudly, rubbing the side of his face wearily, "I'm sorry Tohru," he continued softly, "I brought you here to get _you _away from work, I know how hard you work... In that respect, we are both guilty of it. That's why I brought you here—this time was for you to relax and me to worry about work."

She kneeled in front of him and smiled at his thoughtful concerns, "Whose company is it?"

"Ours."

"Then it isn't fair that you work and I don't."

He took her hand and held it to his heart, casting a worried glance at her, "Promise me that you won't work while we're here? You do enough in Tokyo, Tohru, please promise me?"

She hesitated, seeing the desperation and concern for her well-being in his eyes. In some ways, he was right. She knew that she over-worked and was prone to falling sick from worry and stress; she could understand his fears—and so, she agreed, "Fine, I won't work," she paused, "But _you_ have to promise to get some rest while we're here, ok?"

"Done," he said, smiling as he kissed her hand.

"_'Kasaan_! _'Tousan_!" The tearful voice of her son called out to them from inside the villa. They grinned at one another before standing from the raised platform, to return back into the house. They did not seem to notice the silent, white bird that had been perched upon the swaying branch of a nearby tree.

-

-

-

Kyo frowned as he looked at his sleeping rival, sprawled out across the lowered oak table. He nudged the sleeping rat with his toe, frowning as he did so.

"Hey," he said loudly, "Get up Yuki! You need to leave before I throw you out!" He threatened, to no avail.

Yuki continued to sleep through his persistent nudging. If he had been awake, he would have punched the cat for touching him with his foot. But he was not, and so, Kyo continued to push him with his foot, in disgust.

"Aw, hell!" He cursed loudly to the quiet room, "Fine! Just stay that way you—you damn rat..." A look of compassion flickered across his face before he left the room, shaking his head at the man's audacity to sleep through the early morning.

-

-

-

Tohru frowned. Ayame-san still hadn't called back with his answer. She sighed, wondering if everything was all right.

"So, what do you want to do?" She heard her husband say as he sat at the end of their bed, with their son in his lap.

"Play!" Toshi crowed in response.

She laughed, turning to face her beautiful family.

A thought came to her, "Well, yesterday, Toshi and I were in the nearby woods and we came across a house. I thought it was abandoned at first, but there was someone living there. He was kind enough to let Toshi use the bathroom and I thought—I thought, maybe we could pay him a visit again after I make breakfast, and take it to him? He seemed so lonely, living by himself, it might be nice if he has some company with my home-cooked breakfast. What do you say?"

Hitoshi grinned. His wife never ceased to amaze him—always so caring of complete strangers. He didn't think there could be any harm in paying a visit, after all, the man must be a Sohma to be living within the confines of the estate, so he should be respectable. "I think it's a great idea," he replied jovially.

She beamed from his agreement and rushed over to her husband and son so that she could kiss him on the cheek.

"What about me, Kasaan?" Toshi pouted sweetly. Tohru laughed, ruffling his hair before placing a sloppy kiss upon his cheek as well. He giggled with delight, making a face of triumph at his father.

Hitoshi shook his head, standing with his son in his arms so that he could pull his wife into a large embrace, "I think our smelly son needs a bath," he declared lightly.

They both laughed as Toshi grimaced with dread.

-

-

-


	11. The Battle of a God

**_AN:_** **Too tired to see, too tired to speak/think of anything to say (will hopefully say more in the next chapter). Thanks for the great reviews—enjoy!**

-

-

-

_Previously_...

"May I kiss you?"

The quiet question he had uttered so softly and quietly, left her feeling stunned and speechless.

She barely managed to nod before his lips pressed softly against hers, causing her thoughts to be scattered from her mind as his warm tongue slipped teasingly into her mouth.

Joy unlike any other engulfed the couple as their tongues danced to a silent rhythm, their hearts pounding from a maddening delight with each subtle stroke and caress. The kiss seemed to escalate further than expected, and before she could even think to protest, she was lowered gently to the floor of her home.

The consequences of what would happen to them after that moment, seemed insignificant to her. All she could focus on were the warm, wet lips that trailed down her neck, and the wandering hands that slowly pulled away her clothing, which she allowed with no regret.

As though they were in a trance, the newly bound couple blindly followed their hearts and the screaming desires of their bodies.

-

-

-

Ayame smiled as he looked down at the sleeping form beside him. He leaned closer, watching as her eyelids fluttered open, with such a deep seed of fascination sparkling in the depths of his golden eyes as he continued to observe.

Had everything that happened earlier, been nothing but a dream? If that was so, then he never wished to wake up. He would gladly enjoy spending his life in this dream world he had created. Never before had he felt so—so content. His smile grew broader as she looked up at him with such a tender expression that it made his heart want to burst forth from his chest and ensnare her in it's beating rhythm.

"I fell asleep," she mused sleepily, looking up at him as he hovered over her.

He smirked devilishly, "Was I really so bad that you could fall asleep?"

Her eyes widened dramatically, "N—no, not at all!" She sputtered, but stopped to scowl as he began to laugh at her embarrassment, "That was mean," she pouted.

Mine closed her eyes as his lips brushed across hers softly. She sighed as a dark spark of desire ignited at the base of her stomach and she wondered if it would always be like this between them. She hoped that it would—she never wanted it to end.

"Tell me this is real?" He murmured into her ear, "Tell me, Mine, that I'm not dreaming?"

She opened her eyes and found him regarding her seriously.

It was still so strange to ever see that look grace his handsome face; she was going to have to get used to it soon, otherwise she would be left breathless every time she saw it. Her hand came to rest upon his cheek as she spoke, "You're not dreaming; I'm very much here, and I'm not going anywhere."

To placate his fears she smiled shyly, forcing her eyes to stay fixed on his face, rather than allowing them to wander down his naked torso.

Ayame nodded before he sat up in the bed. Somewhere between their morning exploits, they had managed to reach the bed. How they had done so, he could not remember. From the corner of his eye, he watched her sit up beside him, clutching the sheet to her chest as she did so.

"I suppose you'll want details," he sighed, looking away from her with a frown creasing his brow.

He was surprised when she touched his cheek with the back of her fingers, gently stroking his earlobe in addition.

A shiver raced down his spine in response.

"You don't have to tell me," she reasoned lightly.

Why was she so accepting? How could this beautiful, charitable woman not worry the slightest bit about his condition? She hadn't even complained when he didn't hold her after they had... Most of the lovers he had taken in his past had been so demanding; and when he refused to get closer, they always left. But she—not once did she mention his refusal to hug her.

And it made him love her all the more.

"I can't hold you or hug, Mine," he started painfully, "_Ever_."

The sharp intake of breath, was the only indication that she was listening to him.

"I know that you say it's all right for me not to tell you what's going on, but it's not," he continued, "You need to know what you're dealing with. If you choose to leave after I have told you, then I will not stop you..."

"Tell me then," Mine said slowly, unsure if she wanted to hear everything, for fear that she could lose him.

Ayame inhaled deeply before he could find the strength to speak. Once she found out, there would be no turning back.

He opened his mouth, and the words began to flood out, as though a gate guarding his soul had been ripped open, and there was nothing that could close it now.

"It started with curse that had been placed upon my family, many generations ago..."

-

-

-

"Is that the house?"

She looked up at her husband and smiled at the shock in his voice. "I told you," she crowed triumphantly, "It looks like such an isolated place to live."

"Well then, I'm sure the owner will be thrilled to have us for company," he remarked as he scooped up his son in his arms.

Toshi protested, but quieted as soon as he earned a stern glance from his father.

Hitoshi felt a slight sense of unease settle on his shoulders as he looked at the house. If anything would go wrong, he wanted his son and wife nearby so that he may protect them. From what though, he was uncertain. But the energy surrounding the house seemed dark, lonely and all-consuming. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

He took his wife's free hand, as she held the basket in the other, and walked up the wooden steps to the solemn house.

The door whipped open before he could even knock, and there stood as rather angry looking orange-haired man glaring at him with such ferocity, that Hitoshi almost took a step back—almost.

-

-

-

"You spend too much time here," she observed quietly.

The former Yankee smiled grimly as she kneeled before the freshly cleaned tombstone, "You said Tohru would come to us. So why hasn't she tried to contact either of us?"

Hana smiled slightly, "You've become terribly impatient in the recent years, Arisa."

"I'm only impatient when it comes to her, you know that."

"What will you do if she doesn't come?" Hana debated logically.

Uo frowned, "She has to," she said softly, "I'm not letting her go this time."

"You're being unreasonable, Arisa."

"No... I let her go once, when I _promised_ to look after her, so I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"What if she's moved on? We're not young anymore," Hana murmured slowly, "You can't take her away from her life—it would wrong to do so."

"I'll deal with that when the time comes," the blonde-haired woman's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What do you know, Hana, that you're not telling me?"

The denpa pushed her thoughts away and smiled sadly, "Nothing at all... Just thinking about a dear friend."

Uo sighed at her friend's secrecy. If Tohru didn't try to contact her soon, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

-

-

-

"So... This is nice!" She exclaimed awkwardly at the three men sitting around her at the lowered table.

The men agreed unenthusiastically.

Yuki sighed softly, trying to force his eyes to look away from _her_ son, who was conveniently sitting opposite from him. He wondered how he always managed to get himself into these absurd situations, where his heart always felt such loss and pain that it shattered his already weak confidence. "The food is rather tasty," he complimented, trying to make an effort to seem normal in her presence.

As she smiled at him gratefully, he felt his stomach drop, casting his appetite to the way-side. But still—he forced himself to eat the delicious food she had obviously cooked. Nine years had passed since he had a meal cooked to such mouth-watering precision, by her very hands. He forced back another sigh as the subtle flavors of food coated his tongue and burst with warmth.

"Thank you," she laughed, "I didn't know Sohma-kun would be here, otherwise I would have made more."

Yuki smiled tightly in response, "It's quite all right, Takagawa-san. There is still plenty here to eat."

A look of concern washed over her features, "Are you sure? I didn't know Sohma-kun had such a small appetite," she turned to orange-haired man sitting beside her old high-school acquaintance, "Is everything to your taste, Kyo-san?"

He looked up quickly, nodding once before resuming his task of tackling the large breakfast she had cooked for them. It had been so long since he had a decent meal, that he wasn't going to take it for granted.

Tohru smiled at his enthusiasm for her food.

She always enjoyed feeding people from her home-made dishes; it gave her a sense of great accomplishment. It was as her mother always said; a way to a person's heart, was to go through their stomach. She felt incredibly grateful that her mother had taught her how to cook from a young age; she didn't know how she would have coped without those culinary skills.

"Hitoshi, would you like some more rice?" She asked her husband. He smiled and nodded, holding out his bowl politely for her to refill.

"So," Hitoshi cleared his throat, placing the bowl back on the lacquered table, "Tohru tells me you live by yourself here, Kyo-san, is that true?"

Kyo grunted rudely in response, eyeing the man as he continued to eat, not saying a word.

She watched carefully from beneath her lashes as her husband raised his eyebrow in surprise at the man's lack of manners. Personally, she didn't blame the poor man. After all, he did live alone and so his manners could perhaps be excused. So... Why did she get the feeling that he was being overtly rude to her husband, and not to her? It was small indications like this that she managed to pick up.

Tohru took another bite of her breakfast, catching her husband's eye. With a silent signal for him to ignore the orange-haired man's behavior, she looked up and continued to speak to her high-school friend, "Sohma-kun, we hardly spoke to one another at Shigure-san's dinner, we have so much to catch up on!"

He smiled at her awkwardly, "Indeed."

"What career path have you chosen?" She asked with interest, focusing her attention on the flustered man.

Yuki looked up, tearing his eyes away from her son, "I have my own company," he started modestly, "It's small but it runs quite well."

"Small?" Her husband exclaimed, "I think you're referring to the wrong company, Yuki-san."

The rat winced slightly, nodding once in acknowledgement.

Tohru laughed quietly, "Sohma-kun, I see that you're still as modest as ever!"

"Takagawa-san is too generous in her compliments," Yuki found himself smiling secretly at her words.

"Not at all!" She said resolutely, "I distinctly remember you being terribly modest at high-school. It's a wonderful trait for a person to have, because you appreciate everything so much more!"

Yuki and her husband nodded eagerly in agreement at her words.

"What is the relationship between you and Kyo-san?" Hitoshi asked, directing the question at his wife's acquaintance.

"We're cousins—but it's more complicated than that," Yuki added softly, casting his gaze towards the couple's son.

Toshi seemed to ignore his stares and was content to keep eating, much like his cat counterpart. Kyo didn't seem to want to be involved in the threesome's conversation, he was rather happy to keep shovelling chopstick after chopstick of food into his mouth; which was a good indication that he was not brooding, but that he was definitely hungry.

Yuki wondered why that was so.

"The Sohma family is such a large family," Tohru observed quietly, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Yuki nodded, "It is—introductions to family members are quite a task," he hid his smile as she laughed delightfully.

A knock on the door, halted their breakfast. The quartet glanced at one another before Kyo began to rise from his seat. Tohru halted him, motioning for him to stay seated, as she rose herself to answer the door.

Kyo frowned at his Jyuunishi cousin. A debate warred within his mind as he thought of the various people who would show up to visit him. He could only count them on one hand.

Tohru left the dining room humming.

So far, the breakfast was going well. It was a little awkward in the beginning, but she was delighted that everyone seemed to be getting along. Except for Kyo-san. She knew that her husband was more than shocked and displeased with his lack of manners, but she wasn't too bothered by it. She felt more understanding than her husband sometimes, but that was part of his character, and she wouldn't change him for the world.

She reached the hallway and opened the large wooden door, and was surprised to come face to face with the Head of the family—Sohma Akito.

-

-

-

Mine sighed heavily as she leaned back against the headboard of her bed, still holding the cotton sheet ot her chest. Her mind was still reeling from the information it had received about her... Her what? Her lover? Her friend? What _exactly_ were they to one another? It was the question she wanted answered the most.

"I don't know what to say," she whispered, looking to her right as he sat beside her.

He lay back down beside her, shaking his head, "There's nothing to say—except how you feel."

She frowned, "Do you honestly think that this curse your family has, will change how I feel about you?"

Ayame hesitated to answer her question, "I'm not sure Mine. I've never told anyone I care about, outside of the family, about my situation; we're simply not allowed to. It's against every rule set by the Head of our family."

"Well, I'm glad you told me," she exclaimed suddenly, causing him to turn on his side to face her.

She smiled at the expression of wonder and warmth that swirled in his captivating eyes. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss upon his forehead, "I am not going anywhere," she whispered. "The Head of your family will just have to accept my loyalty to you and your secret, Ayame. I won't tell anyone, and I'm so glad that you trust me enough, to tell me what you're going through. It must be difficult."

He swallowed roughly, "Yes—it's incredibly difficult, and at times—it can be very lonely."

"You don't have to be lonely anymore," she said softly, touching her forehead to his, "Because I'm here now."

"Then I am a very lucky man," Ayame responded sincerely. His eyes flashed briefly before another wave of concern engulfed his mind, "But—I can never hold you, Mine. Won't that ever bother you?"

Mine grinned to herself, "I'm sure we can work around that," she murmured sweetly, "And besides, who needs to hug, when we can do what we _'did' _earlier?" She raised her eyebrow in a meaningful gesture, causing him to laugh loudly at her antics.

"I am good, aren't I?" He boasted, smirking at his own stamina.

"What about me?" She pouted.

He sobered quickly at her question, "Yes—you were everything and so much more to me, Mine."

She reached out to stroke his cheek with her fingers, feeling the amusing banter fade away, "I won't lie to you, Ayame," she started slowly, ignoring the look of confusion that entered his handsome features, "It's going to be hard, knowing that you'll never be able to hold me but—if it means that I have to sacrifice _that_ in order to be with you, then I would do it a thousand times over, without a second thought."

He sat up suddenly and pinned her to the bed beneath him. She found that she could not breathe under his intense gaze as he held her arms above her head. The probing golden eyes seemed to penetrate the very fibres of her soul, searing themselves into her mind and body without restraint—forcing her to remain under his hypnotizing spell.

"I promise that I will try my best, to never make you feel isolated like that," he mumbled seriously before breaking out into a dazzling smile, "And as you said, there are _other_ things we can do, that will make you feel very much wanted," he leaned down, hovering his chest inches above hers so that he could gently tug the sheet away from her hands and body so that nothing but their body heat remained between them.

Her eyes widened, "You mean—already?" She squeaked.

Ayame smirked happily, winking before he shifted closer and pressed his lips to her pale neck, that was desperately calling out to him like the seductive voice of an ancient siren, to be kissed by his very own lips. He heard her sigh softly in pleasure as he parted her willing, supple thighs.

Never—never would he allow her to feel that she was alone and isolated, because he could not hug her. He refused to allow her to wish for a _normal_ relationship—because ultimately, he would give her everything in it's stead, everything.

-

-

-

Yuki stiffened at the sight of _him_ entering the silent room. "What are you doing here?" He growled under his breath, startling Tohru and her husband with his feral tone.

The demi-god felt a ghost of a smile form upon his lips.

He pushed it away and allowed a look of concern to replace the facade of his jovial demeanor, "I came as soon as I received the phone-call, Hitoshi-san," he said as he sat down at the table, pointedly ignoring the thirteenth member of the Jyuunishi, and the young child that was happily eating his breakfast as he dismissed the adults of the room.

Tohru frowned as her husband gazed at the man with confusion.

"Phone-call?" Hitoshi echoed, shaking his head with uncertainty, "What phone-call would that be, Akito-san?"

"From Yamamoto Akitaroh-san, of course. He told me what happened to the business and the financial trouble you're in. Please, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to ask me. I will be happy to aid you in your time of need," Akito offered sincerely, shaking his head.

She continued to look at her husband, the frown deepening as his face fell and paled to a ghostly shade. What on earth was going on? "Hitoshi..." She hesitated, "What is Akito-san talking about?"

When he didn't answer, a seed of fear bloomed within her chest. The room had become deathly silent, but she paid no mind to it as she focused her attention on her husband. "Hitoshi," she whispered desperately, "Why won't you say anything?"

He cast a mournful glance in her direction, causing her heart to falter in it's rhythm. "Tohru," he started softly, "I didn't want you to find out like this..."

"You mean, she doesn't know?" Akito feigned surprise, looking back and forth between the couple as he sat on the opposite side from them.

"Know what?" She demanded, ignoring the strange man that had just turned up unexpectedly.

Again, there was no answer.

Tohru realized that she would not receive an answer in front of the other men... And she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it. She stood from the table, reaching for her bag and basket from behind before she bowed to the seated men, "I'm sorry to leave you all so suddenly," she murmured brokenly, "But you'll have to excuse us." She walked around the table to address her son.

"Toshi," she said gently, "It's time to go, say good-bye."

Her son looked up from his food with a frown, "But 'Kasaan—"

"We have to go," she interrupted, still speaking so softly that Hitoshi couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking.

"Yeah, but 'Kasaan—"

"Toshi," she halted his plea with a stern glare, in reprimand.

His eyes widened before he nodded and stood quickly, unsure of what was wrong with his usually gentle mother. He knew that it was not the time to argue with her, and so he allowed himself to be lifted up into her arms before she made her was out of the room, without a single word or glance back at the room.

Hitoshi paused before he stood from the table and mirrored his wife's bow, "Thank you for having us. Please forgive our abrupt departure," he cleared his throat, before following his wife out of the room, fearing what her reaction would be to his secret news. He was not angry at Akito, it was his own fault for lying to his wife in the first place... It was something he could not forgive himself for; ever.

The Sohma men sat at the table silently, gazing at the doorway with mixed expressions upon their faces. A secret grin curled at Akito's lip. It was round one and the demi-god was extremely happy; the heavens would smile down onto the darkened soil this day.

-

-

-

Ayame opened his eyes to the familiar sound of ringing. He frowned and turned his head to look at his cell phone, resting on top of his folded clothes on the dresser beside the bed. With a heavy sigh he answered the unknown number that was flashing across the screen.

"_Moshi moshi? ... Oh! This is a surprise... How are you? ... Good, good... I'm happy you called... No, it is no trouble at all... Anytime... Ok, I will be there soon... No, I insist, everything will be all right... Ok then, good-bye!_"

"Who was that?" Mine asked once he had ended the phone-call.

Ayame hesitated to tell her, "It was a... Friend. She wants me to look after her son for the day, so I thought it would be a good idea to take him to the shop with us," he paused, "That is, if it's all right with you?"

"No, it's fine," she beamed, sitting up so that she could tie her hair up, "I love children!"

"You do?" Ayame grinned, "Well, let me tell you, this little boy is marvellous! And he likes me the best out of everyone!" He boasted, standing up confidently from the bed.

Mine blushed at his state of undress, wondering how he could be so comfortable with his body... Well, not that he _should_ be embarrassed by it, it was perfect after all. But... She found many flaws with hers.

"Why don't we both take a shower, then you can open up the shop and apologize to the customers for the delay, while_ I_ go and collect our little guest?" He suggested coyly.

"Take a shower? Together?" Another, crimson blush crept into her cheeks as he nodded in confusion. Everything was happening so suddenly... But after the previous few hours of the early morning, it all felt _right_. Absolutely, perfectly. "Ok," she agreed suddenly, standing from the bed. Her body shivered as his eyes appraised her form before they both entered the en suite shower room, together.

-

-

-

Not a single word had been spoken between the couple since their arrival at the villa from the morning breakfast at Kyo's house. After finding the number and calling his cell phone, Ayame had soon arrived to collect Toshi, and had taken him to his shop, claiming that he would return their son at the end of the evening. Both Tohru and Hitoshi were relieved to watch their son go, both unwilling for the boy to witness the conversation that would inevitably take place between the two.

Toshi went willingly, without a fuss, for he adored the silver-haired man, and because he could feel the palpable tension between his parents. He was more than happy to leave the stifling environment. He'd never seen his parents act in such a manner towards one another before this day, and it frightened him.

She turned around as she closed the door behind her son and his minder.

"So," she began hesitantly as she walked into their bedroom, "Can we talk about what happened at Kyo-san's house?"

Hitoshi sighed, collapsing down onto the edge of the bed as the tension that had been building in his shoulders, grew too heavy for him to bear. "I never wanted you to find out that way," he whispered with such sorrow, that it abated her disappointment in him.

Tohru took a deep breath and kneeled down in front of her husband as he sat at the end of the bed, "No more lies, tell me what's wrong."

"It's all my fault," he murmured miserably, resting his head in his hands. "I took some bad advice from Yamamoto-san a few days ago; you remember him? He wanted to see me at the Sohma's banquet. He—he persuaded me to tie up our assets in the stocks and bonds. I knew it was risky, but—but I wanted to try my hand at it. He said that he would help me and advise me... Some help," he added bitterly before forcing himself to look at his wife.

The forlorn expression on his face worried her, "How much of our assets?" She asked fearfully, knowing full well what it would mean, being a head accountant to her husband's company.

Hitoshi gazed at her with remorse, shaking his head. "All of it," he whispered, wincing at her startled demeanor.

"Hitoshi!" She cried in disappointment, "How could you? Without even talking to me about it first?"

"That's not all," he continued.

"There's more?"

He nodded, before swallowing the bile that rose within his throat, "I—I don't know how to tell you this but—we're on the brink of losing _everything_, Tohru." He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples as she gasped in disbelief.

She rose, taking a step back from the bed, "You lied to me."

Her husband's head snapped up, fear and guilt dawned across his features like the waking sun on a new day, "I didn't mean to," he said quickly to appease her, standing so that he could take her in his arms. His heart thudded loudly against his rib-cage as she took another step back, away from his grasp.

"This morning," Tohru said to herself, "You—you said that you didn't want me to work while we were here," she accused, frowning, "Was that because you were _hiding_ this from me? You _never_ intended for me to _rest_, you just didn't want me find out. Is that it?"

"No!" The frustration was beginning to creep into his voice, before it seeped away into the recesses of his mind. "I wanted to protect you," he said finally, in defeat.

She looked at her husband blankly. The feeling of betrayal ran deep but... But she could understand his reasoning, "Why did you want to protect me?"

"Because I afraid that you would worry too much and—and fall ill," he admitted resentfully.

"Hitoshi! We're in danger of becoming bankrupt, and you didn't tell me because you were _worried_ about my welfare?"

He nodded grimly, unable to look at her disbelieving face.

"That's not all of it... Tell me the _truth_, Hitoshi," she pleaded, feeling the faint trace of tears sting her eyes.

"_I_ was afraid, Tohru... I was afraid of what you would think of me... I couldn't stand to be a failure in your eyes—I still can't!" He spat.

"Is that how you think I would feel about you?" She asked in shock, rooted to the spot as she stared at her husband.

"Isn't that how you feel?" He retorted bitterly.

"No!" She exclaimed forcefully, closing the gaping space between them so that she could take his hand in her own, "I would _never_ feel that way about you. You're _not_ a failure, you're a wonderful father to a _beautiful_ son, and—and you're my husband and _I love you_. You could never be a failure in my eyes, ever. I promise you that."

Hitoshi frowned slightly, looking at her tear-stained cheeks as she held his hand tightly to her chest. "What do we do Tohru?" He asked quietly in defeat.

She brushed away the tears from her cheeks, sniffing, "First thing tomorrow morning, we go back to Tokyo and _fix_ this. You must tell me exactly what Yamamoto-san advised you to do, and then—we go from there."

"What if we lose everything?"

"Then we start again," she said confidently. He gazed at her, amazed at her strength and courage to fight on.

"If that's the case, then we won't have any money," he mused, reaching out with his free hand to cup her cheek in his palm.

Tohru shook her head, "You know perfectly well that I don't care about the money. I care about _you_, and what your company means to you."

"_Our_ company," he amended with a small smile. "So it's settled? We'll take the bullet train back to Tokyo?" As she made a sound of agreement, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"One more thing?"

He looked at her questioningly, nodding for her to continue.

"Don't lie to me... _Ever_ again? You said you wanted us to be honest with each other, and I want the same. It hurt me, Hitoshi, to find out about this from another person. I don't want to feel this way again," she sighed sadly.

The sting of her words, although painful to hear, were true—and they mirrored his exact thoughts, "I promise," he vowed sincerely, smiling slightly at the capacity of forgiveness his wife seemed to harbor. This was the only deceiving lie he had uttered, but from this day forward, he silently promised to her, and to himself that he would never do so again. He saw first hand how his dishonesty had disappointed her... It was a look upon her face, that he would never forget in all his remaining years.

Hitoshi was pulled from his thoughts by her gentle, goading lips upon his. Closing his eyes and sighing with content, he allowed himself to relax and indulge on this final day, before the hell of tomorrow would ultimately set in.

-

-

-

"Get out of my house," Kyo snarled at the uninvited guest.

Akito simply smiled, "You're forgetting that I _own_ this house and you, Kyo..."

The cat sputtered, clenching his fist tightly to his side. He didn't know what he would do, but if the sickly man did not stop talking, something terrible was going to happen.

"You still haven't changed," Yuki's soft voice brought him out from his thoughts.

"Whatever do you mean?" Akito asked, looking at the cat and rat with feigned innocence.

"You're still bent on ruining other peoples lives," the rat continued through his gritted teeth, "Why can't you just leave them alone?" As though an epiphany had occurred, Yuki stared at the older man in horror, "It was _you_, wasn't it? _You_ were the one behind Yamamoto-san's advice. You are going to ruin their lives with your reckless attitude and scheming behavior," he accused, standing hurriedly from the table.

The demi-god remained calm and collected at the rat's outburst, "I don't know what you're talking about," he said as he stood slowly. A secret glint flashed in his deep, thoughtful eyes as he bid the Jyuunishi duo a silent farewell.

His work was still not complete and he had a lot more to do, knowing full well that the bonds of trust had not been shattered between the unbreakable couple. Of course, that would all change—soon enough.

The day was young and the demi-god still had another trick left up his sleeve that would impart the ultimate damage to his beloved little animals.

-

-

-


	12. Divine Kisses

**_AN:_ I hate to rant at the start of a chapter, but I will. **

**_Jojo_, I appreciate your reviews and am grateful for them, but if you don't stop harassing me in them, I will refuse to update this story. Period. Me, lazy? I'll have you know that I haven't slept for more than eight hours in THREE days. Your reviews are having the opposite effect on me. The more your demand, the less I will give. I will update this story, IF and WHEN I have the time. Got it? Good.**

**For the other readers, I'm sorry. I really hate being mean but that review rubbed me the wrong way, I am exhausted and cranky. I apologize to you for not getting this out sooner, I had the chapter written but it was never edited because I just don't have the time anymore. It's so hard being a mother... Sometimes I want to cry but I don't have the energy so most of the time I really just want to curl up and sleep for three days straight! **

**And thank you _so_ much for your reviews, I will try to reply to them as soon as I have spare time on my hands, so keep asking any questions you have, or e-mail me if something's on your mind. At the moment though, I leave you to this newest chapter.**

-

-

-

**Chapter Eleven.**

-

-

-

_Previously..._

Hitoshi frowned slightly, looking at her tear-stained cheeks as she held his hand tightly to her chest. "What do we do Tohru?" He asked quietly in defeat.

She brushed away the tears from her cheeks, sniffing, "First thing tomorrow morning, we go back to Tokyo and _fix_ this. You must tell me exactly what Yamamoto-san advised you to do, and then—we go from there."

"What if we lose everything?"

"Then we start again," she said confidently. He gazed at her, amazed at her strength and courage to fight on.

"If that's the case, then we won't have any money," he mused, reaching out with his free hand to cup her cheek in his palm.

-

-

-

He cursed, slamming his fist down loudly upon the table. The wood creaked and groaned from the heavy strain. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, but inside the foreboding house, the mood was as dark and black as a threatening thunder cloud.

"Stop that Kyo," the warning in his rival's voice was not missed.

The cat looked at the sullen man, shaking his head. "Why should I?" He demanded, glaring with all his anger. "... What do you think he's up to anyway?"

"I'm not sure," Yuki replied, sighing. He settled back down at the table, gazing at the cold food forlornly. "The food tastes even better than before," he mused to himself, his mind wandering towards distant thoughts.

"Huh?"

Yuki rolled his eyes at the cat's confusion, "I meant that, she cooks even better now."

"Well of course she does," Kyo said sarcastically, "She's had nine fucking years to perfect it."

The violet-eyed man glared easily at his so-called rival, "I was just making a comment, you dolt."

"Don't call me a dolt, rat-boy!"

"We're not boys anymore, idiot. Oh wait—I forget that you still behave like an adolescent teenager."

"Oh, shut up," Kyo grumbled, reaching out for the food before him. Even if it had gone cold, it was still delicious and he was rather hungry.

A small smile crossed Yuki's face; he knew that Kyo's heart wasn't into arguing at the moment. Whether it was because of Tohru, he wasn't certain. The cat had always sobered when she was around; it was like an automatic reaction, one that Yuki found amusing to watch. But the breakfast had been a nightmare from start to finish. He was almost relieved when Akito had shown up and caused the party to disperse­—_almost_. His thoughts grew troubled as he pondered the man's motives.

"We have to do something," he said absently, fingering his chop-sticks with concern.

Kyo paused, "What the hell can we do? I mean, I'm stuck in here and you're too afraid of _him_ to do anything."

"I'm not afraid! We have to do _something_," Yuki repeated vehemently, "I'm not letting him hurt her like he did the last time..."

"He didn't hurt her," the cat pointed out reluctantly, "He was just being a fucking bastard as always—it was Hatori's fault for even listening to him."

"Well, we can't keep blaming Hatori for this," he said quietly, "I'm calling Shigure..."

"That damn dog wouldn't know what to do if the answer bit him in his hairy ass! He's always been planning something with Tohru-kun, but we were lucky that she got her memory erased before we could find out! ... No, I say we leave him out of this."

"Do you have any better suggestions?" Yuki asked wearily, rubbing his temples as he placed his elbows upon the table.

Kyo tilted his head, clearly thinking about their options, which were not very many. He sighed before finally answering, "No..."

Yuki snorted, shaking his head, "I didn't think so."

"What do you think Akito was talking about this morning? What financial trouble might her husband be in?" The cat asked suspiciously.

The silent rat's eyes widened, "Of course! I don't believe this... How he could—?"

"How he could, what?" Kyo demanded, frowning at the dawning realization upon his companion's face.

"It was Akito," Yuki said earnestly, "Don't you see, you stupid cat? _He_ was the one to cause the problem between Tohru and her husband. Yamamoto-san is a business associate of our family... It is highly possible that Akito somehow managed to get Yamamoto-san to give Tohru's husband some bad advice regarding his business... How could I have been so blind?"

"Why would he do that?"

"To ruin her life, to separate them..." Yuki paused, "They can't stay here any longer. We have to tell them to go, otherwise Akito might—might do something even more damaging to them. He's playing with their lives; her _son's_ life. Kyo, we can't let this go on. If something happens to her—them, her family, I'll never forgive myself."

The shock in the cat's face was mirrored in his own.

"Call Shigure," Kyo said softly, looking out of the open window with a scowl on his face. The silent agreement between the pair, spoke volumes.

-

-

-

The silence was unbearable.

She turned on her side to face her husband, as the cotton sheets stuck to her body like second skin. The furrow in his brow as he looked at the ceiling, indicated the deep seed of worry that had been growing in his mind with fervor. With a gentle sigh, she reached across to smooth away his frown.

He grasped her wrist with a wry smile, brushing her knuckles with his soft, moist lips. "I'm dreading tomorrow," he admitted reluctantly.

Tohru nodded in understanding as she slid closer to burrow herself into his warm, naked side. "It's a good thing you have me here," she assured with a teasing smile.

"Yes... I couldn't agree more," he laughed and cradled her closely in his arms. He had thought that he would lose her; what a fool he had been! He should have known that she was like no other. She trusted him infinitely; still does. And for that, he thanked every God known to man.

The ring of the villa phone, echoed through the stillness of the mid-morning air. He watched from beneath his lashes as his wife leaned across to answer one of the many phones in the comfy villa.

"_Moshi moshi? Ah... Hatori-san!... Yes, I will... Why? But—I see, I understand... Thank you_," she clicked the receiver into place and collapsed against her husband's chest.

He held back a chuckle at the exasperation on her face, "What did Hatori-san want?"

"Akito-san wishes to speak to me at his house. He personally wants to apologize for this morning..."

Hitoshi cast her thoughtful glance, "That's rather courteous of him."

"Hatori-san also wished me to inform you that the office in Tokyo called for you at the main house. Apparently, the couldn't get through to you on your cell phone." She looked at him with curiosity, "They asked you to call them as soon as you could."

He grimaced, "It's probably about the money..."

"Hitoshi," she said softly, kissing his cheek, "We need to face this, not run away from it."

"I know," he sighed.

She sat up and began to pull on her discarded clothing that lay at the foot of the bed, "Why don't you rest for a while, then call them. In the mean time, I'll go to Akito-san and speak with him; reassure him that no damage was done."

"Are you sure? I—I have lost your trust, haven't I?" He asked, sitting up in the empty bed that seemed for too big for him to sleep in by himself.

Tohru paused in her dressing.

She looked at him with open and honest eyes, "You haven't, not entirely. I know that this is the first time you have openly lied to me and besides, my mother always said that forgiveness breeds forgiveness. I like to believe that you will forgive me if I do something... That is unlike me. So, I think I can forget about this one _little _mistake," she flashed him a large grin.

"Then I should be thankful to your mother for raising such an amazing daughter," he said sombrely.

A distant sorrow clouded his wife's features, "I never even had the time to visit her grave..."

"We'll come back," he promised, "Once everything is settled, we'll come back to see your mother, specifically. I promise."

She smiled serenely, now fully clothed. Before she turned to leave, they exchanged a deep kiss that held the promise of _forever_. But as it is known to the cynics of the world, forever does not exist.

-

-

-

"Why do you wish for me to be here?" He asked wearily, tiring of the games that the silent man was prone to playing.

Akito grinned wolfishly, gazing at the white bird that sat upon his index finger, "Because," he drawled softly, "I want you to see something... See what I am capable of."

Hatori frowned as he turned his head away from the open window, "See what?"

"You will know when the time comes," he replied darkly, stretching his hand out of the window to allow the bird to fly away.

He turned his palm upwards and deftly caught one of the falling cherry blossoms from the trees beside his window. The pale pink sakura shivered in his hand, as though it had read the man's hidden, cruel intention. With a prophetic gleam in his eye, he proceeded to rip the petal apart, allowing the shredded pieces to float into the room with the gentle, crisp breeze.

They landed at his feet.

-

-

-

The main house was large and foreboding. A dark, ominous weight settled upon her shoulders as she approached the main entrance. Akito made her feel—uncomfortable. But she did not wish to offend him by refusing his invitation to the main house. Hatori-san said that he wanted her to come alone... Without her husband, so as not to cause further embarrassment.

She had believed him, and so that was the reason why she was standing hesitantly at the entrance.

An elderly woman appeared, startling her from her thoughts. She smiled and bowed hesitantly at the woman, who returned a curious glance before bowing and gesturing at her to follow. They walked silently down the empty passageways, passing a continuous line of beautifully adorned shoji panels. She didn't have the time to admire them, as the woman was walking too fast for comfort.

Tohru wanted to say something to her. She wanted to ask her questions, but she did not know how to convey them to the stoic woman.

They stopped in front of two plain shoji panels; odd in their presence among the other delicately painted shoji walls and doors.

"You may enter," the woman rasped quietly, "Please kneel and wait for young Master Akito-san, he will be with you shortly." Before Tohru could reply with her gratitude, she was being ushered into the silent, suffocating room.

She looked around and could not see anyone. Biting her lip, she settled herself down on the tatami mat that was laid out, kneeling patiently for the Sohma man to arrive.

Never before had she been a part of such pomp and ceremony. It only proved to her that the Sohma family were a traditional family, and not like the modern families she associated with in Tokyo. She was lucky that her grand-father and mother had instilled the traditional manners within her, otherwise she would have been at a loss.

Time passed slowly, in which she glanced cautiously around the large room—a room that seemed rather tiny from the outside. It was lacking in furniture save for the tatami mats on the floor and a display cabinet, but the walls were adorned with calligraphy and paintings that were pleasing to the eye. The shoji panels that led out to the garden were open, and she could see through them and into the beauty of the emerald garden. It was more beautiful than the garden at the villa, if that was even possible!

The rustling sound of fabric caught her attention.

She watched with interest as the darkened shadow slowly stepped into the room. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized who it was. Fumbling to regain her manners, she bowed before settling herself on the floor once more as the man sat down facing her, with only a wide sea of tatami between them.

It was then that she noticed Hatori-san sitting in the right far corner of the room, hidden in the shadows. His face was pulled into a tight expression of—of what? Fear? Frustration? She couldn't quite understand the emotions he was displaying. Whatever they were, they were making a feel uneasy.

"Tohru-san."

She turned to face the Head of the Sohma family with a small, forced smile, "Hai?"

"I would like to apologize for this morning," he continued, smiling benevolently at her, "I hope that I have not caused any problems between you and your husband?"

With her doubt almost discarded, she was touched by his concern—even though he disconcerted her in ways she could not express, "No, not at all. Please, there is no need for you to apologize; all is well. Though I gladly accept it."

"So I am forgiven?" He pouted teasingly, shifting the fabric of his yukata around his knees as he bantered with her.

"Of course," she assured, smiling, "Though, there is nothing to forgive."

He grinned coldly, "How kind of you. Then you must forgive me for not catering to your family more adequately."

She paused, unsure of his words, "I'm sorry? I'm not sure that I understand."

"Of course, you wouldn't," he sighed heavily, watching like a hawk as she glanced curiously at the silent man in the corner of the room. "What I meant is that, I hope you can forgive me for not welcoming your family in the correct manner. After all, it is not always that the Sohma family invites guests into the Honke."

"Oh no, please, it's all right!" She laughed, shaking her head, "Hitoshi and I have had a wonderful time here. It's been very peaceful and such a dream to get away from the chaos of Tokyo."

"Indeed. Well then, I'm glad."

"Though, I would like to thank you for your hospitality. The grounds of your estate are beautiful and my son has thoroughly enjoyed the stay as wells." She didn't seem to notice the slight darkening of his glittering eyes.

"You're most welcome," he answered politely, through gritted teeth. "How is your _son_? He seemed to be enjoying his breakfast thoroughly this morning," an oddly amused expression crossed his face.

Tohru smiled, relaxing minutely in the intimidating man's presence, "He is fine, thank you; probably getting into some kind of mischief as we speak."

"Yes, children are prone to misbehaving," Akito narrowed his eyes, inspecting her as she knelt before him. "I will send a car to you tomorrow," he said suddenly, "So that you and your family may enjoy the other sights Fukushima has to offer. I'm sure you would want to see more than the inside of the Honke."

She blinked, flattered by his generosity, "That would be wonderful, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"Why?" The suspicious tone of his voice, was lost upon her.

"My family and I are to travel back to Tokyo tomorrow morning. Hitoshi has some business deals to settle and Toshi has to start his education soon. So, thank you, but perhaps we can take up your offer if we return?"

There was a moment of silence. The atmosphere thickened imperceptibly around her, tightening around her throat like a treacherous hand.

"I see," her host's quiet voice did not alarm her. However, the expression on his face did. It was one of disappointment and anger.

She could not bear to look it. "I'm very sorry," she said, trying to appease the offended man, "But we must sort out our finances as soon as possible, so we have to leave tomorrow morning. I hope you understand."

"Your husband is on the brink of bankruptcy, does this not alarm you?"

The question was personal—too personal for her liking. But she answered to the best of her ability, "No... But—why should it?" She looked at him with confusion, tilting her head thoughtfully.

"Because, your name will be ruined in the industry. You will lose all of your possessions; everything. Surely, that is enough cause for worry?" Tohru could see the exasperation written across his handsome features.

She smiled wryly, "No Akito-san. I believe that, as long as I have my family and we are in good health, money and material possessions are of no importance to me, or Hitoshi for that matter."

His shocked demeanor surprised her, "But... That's ridiculous!" He seemed surprised that she would place her family's well being above money. "Why marry your husband then, if not for financial stability?"

Tohru did not understand the man's logic, "I'm afraid I married for love, Akito-san. Not money," she reasoned, trying to make him see what she could. "That fact that Hitoshi was well-off had nothing to do with my decision to marry him. If we _do_ become bankrupt, then I suppose it will be difficult for us, for a while but... We can always start again; as long as he and Toshi are well, and we have each other, then I am perfectly happy."

He pondered her words carefully, "You are a strange woman, Tohru-san. Most women marry into rich families for a reason, yet, you say your reasons are different. It is highly unusual and rare to marry for love."

"Not really," she said thoughtfully, "But once again, we are forever in your debt for your hospitality and I thank you for it."

Akito's expression grew blank and guarded. "Very well, it will be a shame to see you and your family leave," his voice became coated in brittle sugar, the false sweetness lost upon the woman that knelt in front of him. "I was hoping to converse with you some more, but I suspect you have a great deal of packing to do?" He stood and motioned for her to rise.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do." Tohru smiled as he held out his hand for her in a western gesture. She shook it fervently, not noticing how he pulled her closer as she did so.

At the last moment, she realized how close she was standing to the man before her. The uneasy sensation in her stomach grew once more as he towered above her; seemingly thin and frail, but exuding a hidden power beneath his casually worn, red yukata.

She tried to step back as he leaned down closer to her face, but he held onto her hand in a painfully tight manner. She wondered if she had offended him with something, for him to gaze at her the way did.

His aura seemed to grow even more threatening, "It's such a shame you can't remember Tohru-san," he whispered, causing her to frown. Before she could even ponder his strange words, his lips brushed against her cheek suggestively, sending a jolt of electricity down her spine. She almost shuddered at the contact, wondering why she was suddenly growing fearful of the man. It was not uncommon for Westerners to show such affection to acquaintances, but for a man to do so, from a traditional family such as the Sohmas, it was highly unexpected and... It honestly felt too strange for words.

Her questioning eyes wandered to the silent doctor in the corner. She looked at him with a baffled expression as he sat, as still as a statue carved from onyx marble, not daring to look at the man and woman that stood opposite from him. He had hardly spoken one word...

"Perhaps after today, you will remember everything," Akito continued in a hushed voice, smiling as he leaned in one final time to kiss the other side of her cheek. She held back a shiver as he swiftly stepped away, bowing before leaving the room faster than he had arrived. With her emotions in a torrent of confusion, she was led of out the room quickly and quietly.

She was glad that this would be her last encounter with the eccentric, unusual man.

-

-

-

Tohru quietly slipped into the villa with a frown creasing her brow. The meeting had been—strange. She couldn't seem to remember much of it now, which was highly unusual, and quite frightening. She secretly wondered what was going on.

Her stomach was quivering and her hands were clammy. She had thought that it was probably the morning breakfast at fault, but as she walked back to the villa, her symptoms seemed to grow worse with every step she took.

The nausea was unbearable...

Why had she gone to see Akito-san?

She couldn't remember...

With heavy feet, she trudged into the room she shared with her husband. She was lucky her son was not here to witness her in this state...

She looked about the empty room in surprise. Hitoshi was nowhere to be seen. Rubbing her chest to settle the sickening sensation in her body, she sank down into the soft comfort of the bed, and watched the room fade away into the shadows of her sleep.

-

-

-

"Mine, come, look at this fabric."

She looked up, turning her attention away from the small boy sitting next to her. A smile lightened her face as she looked at the turquoise silk draped in front of the man she had come to love so dearly. "It's beautiful," she remarked thoughtfully, inspecting the cloth for any flaws.

"Do you like it?" Ayame asked hopefully.

"I love it," she assured, looking away as a small hand covered her own. She missed the secretive, pleased look that crossed her lover's face, "What is it for?" She asked absently.

"It's a surprise," Ayame whispered, before returning to the front desk of the shop, with a spring in his step.

Mine smiled, shaking her head.

"Auntie Mine, look!" Toshi crowed, tearing at the scrap of fabric before him.

She looked away from the doorway to the back of the shop and smiled encouragingly at the young boy, patting his head affectionately as he spoke excitedly to himself, "That's very nice Toshi," she commented, "What other patterns can you make?"

"Lots! I'm going to make one for you and Uncle Ayame and 'Kasaan and 'Tousan!" The young boy cried; he continued to happily show her his patterns for the remainder of the afternoon.

And it was safe to say, she was in heaven.

-

-

-

"How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know, a few hours maybe," Hitoshi sighed fearfully, looking at the stoic doctor with concern "I came back from my walk and found her lying on the bed. I thought that perhaps she was sleeping... When she didn't wake up, I called out to her but she was too drowsy to understand me... What's wrong with her?"

Hatori looked at the man apprehensively. "Well, from what I can see, she may very well be pregnant."

The man looked at him incredulously, "_What_?"

"I can't be certain and we'll need to do a test, but from what I can discern, your wife could be pregnant."

Hitoshi shook his head, "As much as it would be a blessing to have another child... The time is just not right. We're in too much financial trouble and another baby will be a great responsibility—what can we do?" He looked desperately at the silent doctor.

Hatori felt a remote sting of pity for the man pacing beside him, "Right now, you need to calm down," he said flatly, "Worry about your wife and call me again if she doesn't wake up within the next two or three hours."

He looked sternly at the younger man, before casting his gaze back to the woman on the bed. His stomach lurched at the thought she may be pregnant again. For their sake, Hatori hoped that she was not. He had heard from Akito about their... Troubles. It did not take a genius to deduce that Akito had a hand in the upheaval of the couple's life. But for the moment, he was more concerned with her health.

"_I want you to see something... See what I am capable of_..."

The demi-god's voice surrounded Hatori like a suffocating blanket as he left the silent villa. The image of the man kissing Tohru's cheeks, burned vividly in his mind. The gesture had been too familiar—too eerie to even comprehend. What was behind that touch—that kiss?

Was this what Akito was talking about? Was this what the man was capable of? But that did not explain the fact that she may be pregnant... He desperately hoped that the angry Sohma had nothing to do with Tohru's condition. He prayed to every God he knew that that would not be the case...

In his mind, he quietly cursed the meddling demi-god for his lack of compassion regarding other people and thei happiness. For now, he could only hope that such selfish deeds would be repaid ten-fold once the sickly man finally fell too ill to live... He hoped.

-

-

-

He was happy.

For some unaccountable reason, _he was happy_. It was a strange feeling to harbor. Even stranger that he found himself smiling openly at the colorfully painted garden in front of him.

The fuse had been lit and now all that he had to do, was to wait for the fireworks to explode.

And they would be such beautiful fireworks.

He had always enjoyed them as child. But as he grew older, his heart had hardened against anything that would give a person joy—any small amount of joy. He wanted others to feel the pain in his chest, like he felt it... It was unfair that they could be so happy when he suffered for them. Why couldn't they understand his reasoning? His loneliness..?

But today—today, he would enjoy the display offered to him by Honda Tohru.

The look on her face when he had kissed her cheeks had been priceless! He had wanted to laugh loudly at the _cute_ expression that creased at the corner of her eyes; he was left breathless by the shudder that coursed through her body, elicited by his touch. It made him feel—superior, in a way he had never experienced before. He could undertand why her _husband_ had married her...

When he had kissed her, he had seen Hatori's disapproving gaze from the corner of his eye. But he had ignored it.

The good doctor really was too naive for his old age. Akito chuckled loudly at the thought.

The kiss was something more than a kiss for him.

Little did the dragon know, his kiss was only the beginning—simply the beginning. He sighed; the price of being a God was inexpensive compared to the rewards reaped.

And Honda Tohru would be his one and only reward.

-

-

-


	13. Return of the Onigiri

**_AN:_ **

**I get the best reviewers/readers. You're all so wonderfully understanding and so generous with your compliments that some of them make me want to blush, I wish I could give you all a big hug! **

**Nathan is gurgling in my lap at this moment as I type, so I will hug him for all of you instead. I'm once again in a luv-luv mood... Don't ask! Thank you so very much for your encouraging reviews **_pruningshears, Kaiba's slave, Little red bookworm, Cardcaptor Soldier, catgirlversion.0otakufan, Lathyan, furygrrl, xnewtx, Pebbled Sky, GoldenKitsuneHime13, sami1010220, PeaceSeeker, Ariyana, RanmasAngel, Jojo, sayuri, thilver, mike, Yukako, Katara, Frankie cRoW, phalon22 and Andane_

**Things can get so frenzied, that it's nice to escape the real world through my writing, so I'm glad that all of you can enjoy yourselves whilst reading along to this story. **

**Buckle your seat-belts my dearies... This chapter is going to be a bumpy ride.**

-

-

-

****

**Chapter Twelve.**

-

-

-

_Previously..._

Her stomach was quivering and her hands were clammy. She had thought that it was probably the morning breakfast at fault, but as she walked back to the villa, her symptoms seemed to grow worse with every step she took.

The nausea was unbearable...

Why had she gone to see Akito-san?

She couldn't remember...

With heavy feet, she trudged into the room she shared with her husband. She was lucky her son was not here to witness her in this state...

She looked about the empty room in surprise. Hitoshi was nowhere to be seen. Rubbing her chest to settle the sickening sensation in her body, she sank down into the soft comfort of the bed, and watched the room fade away into the shadows of her sleep.

-

-

-

Hitoshi leaned down to brush his lips across his wife's brow. He frowned at the warm heat that exuded from her moist skin. She had continued to sleep after the Sohma doctor had left; he didn't have the heart to try and wake her. The worry that he felt was slowly beginning to creep outward, his forehead crinkling as he thought about his wife's condition.

There was no logical explanation for it.

She had been fine earlier, before visiting Akito... So what could have brought about this sudden reaction? Even if Hatori was correct and she was pregnant, there would still be no reason for her to lose consciousness.

They were to leave for Tokyo in the morning. He knew that if she still was not well enough to travel, he would have to leave her here in the care of the Sohmas.

Already they had been so generous, offering him and his family a place to stay for their vacation, so he did not know if he could impose any further. But he was certain that, being as hospitable as they were, they would not allow Tohru to travel back to Tokyo if her condition remained the same.

He did not wish to leave his wife and travel on to Tokyo by himself, but he knew he wouldn't have much of a choice... Things were already dire on the business front, and he wanted to settle matters so that she would not have to worry about anything.

He blinked and took respite from his musings to gently drape the light sheets over her slumbering body. All he could do for now, was wait. He hoped with all his heart that she would recover quickly from this sudden illness... Otherwise he would have to leave her here. And that was something he could not even ponder.

-

-

-

Shigure smiled secretly as he glanced at the feminine body that was sprawled across the low table of his desk. He reached out to caress the lengthy, mousy brown hair as it hung over her cheek. Mii had refused to leave until he would give her the remaining pages of his book. She had fallen asleep before the allotted time that was allowed, and so he called for a courier to come and collect the remaining chapters of his newest book. He didn't have to heart to wake her, for she looked too peaceful and beautiful for him to do that.

He couldn't help but marvel at her dedication... It was another reason why he didn't wake her up when the time for the deadline drew near; he wanted her to rest.

"Mii," he said finally, shaking her shoulder carefully, "Wake up Mii, you missed the deadline."

He held back a huge, illuminating grin as her head shot up from the desk.

She looked around frantically, "Wha—? Are you done?" Her eyes wandered to the open shoji panels of the room. They widened as she realized that the sun was shining down brightly upon the earth, it's gentle rays kissing the emerald green leaves of the trees outside.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She demanded fiercely, standing up whilst shaking her head in disappointment. "I knew that one day you would miss a deadline," she sighed, folding her arms and looking at him quite smugly.

Shigure's brow rose fractionally, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really. I just knew that sooner or later, you would put a foot wrong—"

He raised his hand to halt her speech. She sent him a look of shock, marvelling at the serious expression that crossed his face.

"Is that how you truly think I am, Mii?" He asked, gazing at her intently.

Mii squirmed under his scrutiny, "Well—I... I guess—What am I supposed to think about you?" She finally spat out.

Much to his surprise, he could hear a hint of slight bitterness that tinged her voice.

Shigure's playful mood vanished quickly at the scowl that played upon her ruby lips, "I thought you knew me better than that," he said softly.

Her head snapped up at his quietly spoken words. A wry smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she felt an unconventional bubble of anger form within her breast, "I _don't_ know you, Shigure," she stated firmly, her voice too calm and cold for his liking.

"Of course you know me, you've known me for years!" He retorted with confusion at her ridiculous statement.

"No," she assured, "I don't. You keep to yourself in this secluded little house and the only thing I know for certain, is that in somewhere deep within your heart, you can be a good person when you want to be."

She paused to catch her breath and calm her pounding heart, "But after _knowing_ you for so many years, I realize that I have no clue as to _who_ you are; beneath your facade of jokes and jibes, I have no inkling towards figuring out the kind of man you that you have the capacity to be. What we have is a business relationship, we are _not _friends... We never have been. But against my better judgement, I still let you torment me with your mundane tricks, and I have no idea as to why I am still working with you..." She trailed off, whispering the last few words as she could not find the strength to speak them loudly.

It had been the last straw; her nerves could not handle his childish behavior any longer.

His stunned expression spoke volumes as she gathered her coat from the floor. Before he could reply, she was already making her way towards the exit of the room.

"I sent the chapters via a courier," he mumbled to himself, his throat tightening as he saw her halt in the door way, as though she had been barricaded in by his words.

Mii tilted her head slightly and offered a view of her profile, "Good."

The single word weighed heavily upon his heart as she walked out of the room without a backward glance. He slumped down onto the tatami floor, frowning deeply as he processed the strange conversation that had just taken place.

Perhaps this time, he had gone too far in his humorous pranks..?

-

-

-

Yuki sighed, placing his cell phone back into the pocket of his trousers. "Shigure's not answering, he must be busy," he said to the fuming cat sitting across from him.

"Dammit to hell!" Kyo spat, slamming his fists down onto the table.

Yuki shook his head, silently condemning the other man for his foul temper. He stood up with regret and informed his cousin that they would do something, anything, to help Tohru and her family.

It would break his heart to see her in pain, no matter how much he wished to be in her life.

"I better go, I have too many meetings that I'm unable to neglect," Yuki said finally, with resignation.

Kyo nodded and watched the silent man leave with an air of grace he knew he could never possess, even if he petitioned the Gods themselves. It was not the wordless manner in which Yuki had left that disturbed him. It was the pinched, sombre expression on his face that worried the brooding cat. If it was anything to go by, he knew that the rat was highly agitated and upset beneath the calm facade.

-

-

-

Mine sighed to herself as she thought about the day's events.

It had been such a joy to be in the company of the young child, that it had only brought out her more maternal instincts.

Ayame had briefly joked about stealing the young boy and claiming the precious child as their own, and Mine had simply laughed at his words... But deep down, she yearned for children.

She wasn't growing any younger and the passing years only reminded her of the little time she would have left. If her love for Ayame was anything to go by, she knew that she would happily marry him and start a family with him...

A dreamy smile lightened her face as she thought about the prospect. A family. With Ayame. He would make such a wonderful father. The day with Toshi had already proven that much to her. He would have just the right amount of discipline, humor and love to win over any child—after all, who could resist his charm?

She certainly could not.

"What are thinking about, love?" She shivered as the baritone voice spoke into her ear.

Her smile grew as a pair of strong hands rubbed her arms, as if to warm her. She tilted her head to look back at the man she had come to desperately love in the past few years. "Nothing in particular, just thinking about Toshi and how much fun we had today."

Ayame's face broke into a dazzling smile as he walked around her, stopping in front of her so that he could look deeply into her warm, brown eyes, "So, you enjoyed his company?"

She nodded confidently, "I did; he's such a beautiful child... I almost envy his mother."

The gleam in his golden eyes was not lost upon her as he pondered her words. There was something strange in his manner every time she mentioned Toshi's mother... Perhaps he did not consider the boy's mother to be a good parent?

"What is it?" She asked when he didn't reply.

A sad smile crossed his face, causing her heart to beat faster against her rib cage. He motioned for her to sit on the comfortable couch that he had placed in the back room of the shop. The front entrance was locked, and the _closed_ sign was up, signalling the end of the day, so they did not have to worry about straggling customers.

She sat down pensively and waited for the golden-eyed man to speak.

"I've been... Keeping something from you, Mine."

An invisible hand tightened around the organ in her chest, causing her frown, "More secrets...?" She whispered the question, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Ayame shook his head, "No, simply withholding information—"

"—About Toshi?" She interrupted, the frown on her face beginning to recede.

"There's no easy way I can tell you this, but—Toshi's mother is Tohru-kun," he held his breath for her reaction.

Mine's eyes widened with shock, before a brilliant smile crossed her lips, "Tohru-kun is here?" She asked excitedly, clearly remembering the quaint young girl that had visited Ayame's shop many years ago. She had been confused as to her abrupt departure, but had not given it a second thought... Until today.

"Why hasn't she come to visit you at the shop, then? Does Yuki-kun know she's here?" Her attitude grew serious at the mention of her lover's younger brother.

She knew how much Tohru had meant to Yuki, she only had to look into his eyes that day when she brought out the adorable girl, dressed in such a cute and flattering dress. His violet eyes spoke with a volume of love that she couldn't begin to fathom, until she realized her own feelings for his older brother.

Ayame winced at the mention of his younger sibling, "He knows, but... Things aren't like the way they were before. You knew of Yuki's feelings for her, and now that she's married..." He trailed off, gazing into a faraway realm that she could not see.

Of course Yuki would be devastated by Tohru's sudden arrival, especially with a husband and child in tow. She did not know how the young woman could have been so blind towards Yuki's love for her... It was cruel beyond comprehension.

One thing bothered her though, which she aptly voiced, "Why didn't you tell me that she was here?"

The snowy-haired man shrugged, "I don't know... Because of certain circumstances."

He was being vague, and she knew it. "What circumstances?" She prompted gently.

Ayame sighed and sat down heavily beside her, slumping into the comfortable cushions of the sofa. "Do you love me?" He asked utter sincerity and seriousness.

"Of course I do," she replied without hesitation, reaching out to hold his hand. She squeezed the calloused fingers with assurance.

"Say it," he whispered, still not looking at her.

Her confusion grew ten-fold, but she complied to his request, "I love you Ayame, I always will."

The tension in his shoulders seemed to evaporate at her loving words. He lowered his head and finally mustered the courage to speak, "When Tohru-kun was sixteen, she found out about the our family curse..." Mine's eyes widened in shock, but she remained quiet, waiting for him to speak. "There's a general rule that anyone outside our family, who finds out about the curse, must have their memory erased."

At that moment, she could not stay silent, "Erased? How—what do you mean? That's ridiculous!"

Ayame swallowed, "I hardly think it should come as a surprise, considering that I turn into an animal any time I'm hugged by the opposite gender, Mine," he joked before growing serious once more, "One member of the cursed Jyuunishi is gifted with the ability to suppress or erase unwanted memories. It was given so that we could protect our family secret. It is not harmful to the person, it's merely a form of hypnotism..." He then went on to tell her about all of the events that had occurred, leading up to Tohru's departure; about Akito and Hatori's part in her absence, about his brother and his rivalry with the thirteenth member of the Jyuunishi, the cat...

Once he had finished, he braved a glance at her and was not surprised to see the disgusted and shocked emotions on Mine's face. "Why didn't you try to stop him?" She demanded, frowning at the perplexed expression that colored his features.

"We can't oppose him Mine, no matter how much we wish to. He is... We are here because of him—because of his sacrifice. But it is also because of him, that Yuki-kun is... Is the way he is; cold, aloof and soft-spoken."

Her demeanor softened at his heart-broken words.

In some strange way, she understood.

The idea of his family's curse was still so overwhelming for her, but she accepted him no matter what, she accepted the good with the bad. After all, didn't they say that love was blind? "Poor Tohru-kun..." She whispered, looking down at their entwined hands in her lap.

She was startled from her musings when gentle fingers brushed away the tear that had lingered on her cheek from his confession, before he leaned in to place feathered, goading kisses along her jaw line.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she tilted her head in reply to the moist kisses. A quiet moan escaped through the passage of her parted lips and she could feel the familiar stirring of desire tremble at the base of her stomach. She vaguely wondered how he could render her so utterly helpless...

"Help me forget the pain, Mine," she heard him murmur urgently against her arched neck.

Anything.

She would do anything that he asked of her. Unable to voice her response, she twisted in her seat and carefully grasped his shoulders so that she could push him down onto the length of the couch, straddling his hips as she did so. Seeing the surprised pleasure in his golden eyes, she smiled sweetly before she began to rid him of his clothing.

-

-

-

The next morning held such promise, were it not for the fact that his wife still had not woken up.

He was restlessly pacing the polished floor of the main Sohma house, waiting outside in the hallway for a diagnosis on his wife's condition. He knew that the Sohma doctor was wise and good at his craft, but Hitoshi couldn't help but feel a slight uncertainty at letting the man examine his wife. It was a strange niggling sensation that kept buzzing around his head like an irritating fly.

The shoji panels opened to reveal the stoic doctor.

"Well?" Hitoshi prompted, wincing as he allowed his rudeness to diminish the etiquette that had been taught to him as a young child.

"I'm afraid we will have to do more tests, Hitoshi-san," Hatori said softly, sending a guarded gaze at the little boy that stood quietly against the opposite wall, watching their interaction.

"I'll have to leave her here?" Hitoshi couldn't help the disappointment that crept into his voice.

The doctor nodded once, "Are you sure you cannot extend you stay here?"

Hitoshi shook his head, "No, I must return to Tokyo and settle matters before..." He trailed off, unwilling to inform the calm doctor of his financial problems.

"Very well then; it would be best if you allowed us to keep her here, Hitoshi-san. Moving her in this condition would prove to be unnecessary."

Hitoshi nodded reluctantly, "If it is for the best, then fine... I'll leave her here under your care—but I will be back as soon as things have been smoothed out in Tokyo."

"What about Toshi?" The doctor asked hesitantly, unsure as to whether his question crossed certain boundaries.

"He will come with me," the other man replied firmly, "There will be someone to look after him in Tokyo."

Hatori lowered his head in understanding, casting the little boy a small smile. Toshi responded by frowning and moving to bury himself behind his father's long legs. He sighed to himself; he had never any good in dealing with children... That had been Kana's forte.

-

-

-

Heat.

It was all that she could feel in the fringes of her mind; blinding, searing heat. Her eyes felt heavy, and much to her consternation, she could not open them, no matter how much she wished to. But... Something was wrong. That much she knew.

She could feel her heart weeping from an unknown cause.

It tore at the delicate fabric of emotions that had surrounded her with such warmth—and she could feel it slipping away... But what? It was something she held dear to her, something she loved with her entire being, something that had encompassed her with such tenderness.

But now it was being ripped away from her and she could do nothing but watch the invisible thread of her soul, unravel and change into something that she did not want it to be.

It was at that moment, she realized what was happening.

Her memories; the precious gestures, smiles, caresses, the images of the life that she held dear to her heart, were being torn from her once again—and there was nothing she could do to prevent it.

-

-

-

Hatori looked up from his chart as the quiet moan from his patient, broke through his inner musings. He leaned over her prone form, and absently allowed his fingers to brush the finely structured bone of her cheek. Frowning as she continued to voice her discomfort, the relief he also felt was unlike anything he had experienced before.

She was fine; she would be all right. He hoped.

Checking her vitals, he moved silently to the other side of the bed so that he could try his hand at awakening her from her deep sleep. She had been in this condition for most of the day, and he had slowly began to worry about her condition. He would have called for more assistance, had she not voiced her thoughts through unintelligible, incoherent mumbles as she awoke.

"Tohru-kun? Tohru-kun, can you hear me? I need you wake up now," he watched intently as he eyes waged a war with her mind, as though she were fighting for control of her bodily functions.

Moments later, she opened her eyes and looked up blearily at the concerned mask of his face.

"Hatori-san?"

Her voice sounded so small—so young, compared to what he had heard of it previously. Even with these thoughts, the dry whisper sent him into action, helping her to sit up in the comfortable bed before he moved to offer her a glass of water.

He held the glass to her parched lips, his brow furrowing as she looked at him with a deeper recognition than she had ever done in the past week. She drank deeply from the store of water, never taking her eyes from his as he continued to aid her.

A small smile found it's way to his lips as a thin line of water trickled down her chin. Before she could react, he reached out and wiped away the water, earning him a confused, but amused look from her azure eyes.

As he pulled back, she finally found the strength to speak, "What happened? Is everyone all right? Akito-san didn't hurt them did he?"

This time, Hatori frowned deeper than he had ever thought possible, "Tohru-kun?" He began hesitantly, "What do you mean, about Akito-san?"

Tohru looked startled and tired, but answered as well as she could, "He was saying something to me, about the Sohmas and how I could never understand... Didn't he tell you to erase my memory? I thought I was going to lose all of you," she paused fearfully, "What happened—didn't it work? I'm glad that it didn't though..." She added hastily.

The absolute shock he felt as he stared at her, was incomprehensible. He reeled back from the bed, desperately trying rein in his emotions as he felt them surge forward without warning, "Tohru-kun, what is your last memory?" He asked pleadingly, wincing at the tremor his voice held.

She tilted her head and looked at him thoughtfully, "I remember you telling me that everything was going to be all right," she replied in a tiny voice that matched her hunched shoulders, "I was—I was afraid because, I didn't want to forget any of you... And I told you that I didn't want to forget, but I knew that you couldn't oppose Akito-san and—and I understood. And then... I woke up and I still have my memories, so Akito-san must have changed his mind!" She ended brightly, her eyes lighting up like two shining azure pools, filled with a wealth of emotions.

He remained silent and so she took a deep breath, not noticing the stricken expression upon the doctor's face as she continued to speak, "So, if Akito-san changed his mind, then that's why I have my memories! But then—where is everyone else? Are Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun and Shigure-san all right? I hope Akito-san hasn't hurt them..." She trailed off, glancing at the doctor with a frown creasing her brow.

The silence stretched and the doctor still had not replied to her queries.

"Um... Hatori-san?"

He blinked, shaking his head, "Yes?" His voice was coarse and unrefined.

She was worried, she had never seen him look so... So heart-broken before, except perhaps when he spoke to her of Kana.

"You look older somehow," she voiced this somewhat teasingly, having grown to like—and love the doctor in the year she had known him. "I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble," she said with worry lacing her voice.

This time, as she looked at him closely, she caught the grief in his eyes as he backed away from the bed.

"T-Tohru-kun," he stammered, unable to find the words to tell her everything.

How could Akito do something so reckless? How could he have replaced this woman's memories with her forgotten past! He did not know how the demi-god had hidden this power from the other members of the Jyuunishi, but it seemed he had to ability to bring back a person's suppressed memory. Something which could prove to be dangerous; but it already had been proven! And with Tohru no less!

There was one flaw that had been overlooked. In offering her memories back, Akito had unwittingly, or consciously, wiped away any memories she had after the day that Hatori had used his own gift on Tohru. Which meant... That she had no recollection of her husband, of her life after the Sohmas—of her _son_.

The bile rose in his throat as the pure form of white, blazing hot fury grew within him. Never, _never _had he held Akito responsible for his callous actions! But this time—this time, he had gone too far! This was the last straw.

He calmed his temper somewhat, observing the fear that had been gradually growing within the young woman's eyes.

They were as innocent and untouched as they had been nine years ago... The woman he had grown accustomed to seeing in Tohru's eyes, had vanished. And in her place, was left the vulnerable, lovingly adorable teenager that had gradually melted the concrete ice from the Sohma family's heart.

"Hatori-san?" She prompted softly, her voice gentle like the balmy breeze of a cool summer's night, "I'm sorry..."

He looked at her sharply, cursing himself as he allowed himself to run away with his emotions. Carefully schooling his features into a blank mask that offered nothing more than a tentative smile, he finally spoke, "You have nothing to be sorry for Tohru-kun," he assured her with kind but stern eyes.

"What about Kyo-kun and the others?"

"They're fine Tohru-kun, you don't have to worry," he said gently, soothing away the prominent fear that creased the corner of her eyes.

Her demeanor brightened suddenly, "I'm glad to hear Hatori-san call me by my name!"

Hatori started and felt a faint tinge of red burn his cheeks, "Oh—forgive me, Honda-kun," he said carefully, remembering not to call her by her other name. How would he tell her that she was married and had a son? Her mind was now that of a seventeen year old girl, not the twenty-six year old woman she had been... He sighed wearily, wondering how everything had become so complicated.

"No!" She protested forcefully, "I like it, after all, it's what Shigure-san calls me and—and I think after yesterday, we've all become closer... What I mean to say is—I would be honored if you called me by my first name," she rambled.

He almost grinned at the familiar sight of her bumbling speeches, "As you wish, Tohru-kun," he glanced at the door before turning his attention upon her, "Now, I think it would be for the best if you rest for a little while longer. I will be back in a moment, is that all right?"

She nodded eagerly and settled back into the bed, watching him leave with the steady strides of his long legs.

As he stepped out of the door, he grew even more livid than before. Everything was happening so fast, that it was not registering in his mind. And how could it?

She was back!

Their Tohru-kun was back and she knew of their curse! The weight he had been carrying for nine years seemed to evaporate momentarily, until his thoughts darkened and turned towards the cause of this new problem.

"_Akito_," he growled under his breath, striding purposefully towards his destination.

He did not know what he was going to do once he had confronted the demi-god. But he knew that if he did not calm down, he would do something incredibly irrational—and ultimately, foolish.

-

-

-


	14. Strawberry, Oh my Strawberry!

**_AN:_ **

_TAKOYAKI-POWER!... _

**Er, sorry. I _finally_ got my copies of the Furuba manga, Vol.8 and Vol. 9 (doesn't Ayame look yum-yum on the front cover!). **

**Apologies must be handed out to all the readers. I know it's been over a month... But in my defense, I was terribly busy and with having Nathan, things have become even more hectic. I _will_ finish this though, I have no plans to leave this story whatsoever, so even if it takes a while for me to update, you all know that I will eventually add more chapters. **

**I have to commend Takaya-sensei on her excellent humor. Was it just me or did anyone else find the Ritchan-san and Mii-chan bit about takoyaki power completely hilarious? I was also _dying _with laughter at the 'haunted house' section in chapter 48 where Tohru was having a total breakdown because she was so scared. I just loved the part where Haru told her and Momiji a cute story about one of the dead zombies... LOL! I felt so sorry for Yuki and Kyo. I think out of Vol. 9 I enjoyed the Uo and Kureno chapter the best. It's given me more ideas about another romance fic... Hm. I shall have to put my thinking cap on for that. Perhaps when I have more time on my hands, I will consider writing an Uo/Kureno story, either that or I shall just write a one-shot.**

**Thanks to; **_Kaoru4, Nightfall2525, xnewtx, RanmasAngel, sami1010220, fallendreamz, Sesshomaru's Heiress, Cardcaptor Soldier, PeaceSeeker, Ariyana, Kaiba's slave, Yokuryu-sama, catgirlversion3.0otakufan, Magletoast, Little red bookworm, Mademoiselle Morte, Hae-jang Lee, Steff7, sayuri, Pebbled Sky, vampgame06, Jojo90, Yukako, blackrose10307, Raven-Skaari1985, blckangel, loyanin, TheeBycth, trunks1gurl, TwilightAura, Katara, Hato Shino, phalon22, Frankie Crow, i only pretend to be sleeping, Lisha Lane, mystyxiii and inspireme _**for all of your terrific reviews! **

_PeaceSeeker: _**I _love_ your long reviews, please make them as long as you want! I love reading what you have to say and your opinions on the chapters. Please continue! **

**That goes for everyone, I really don't mind your long reviews, I appreciate each and every single one of them.**

**On another note, what the hell has ffn done to the user section? It's so damn strange, I didn't know what to think when I first logged in. Don't get me wrong, some of the features are quite useful and interesting. But it's annoying to have to go through such long menus to edit stories! Maa, never mind! Enough babbling from me, enjoy the chapter and hugs and kisses to all, until next time!**

-

-

-

**Chapter Thirteen.**

-

-

-

_Previously..._

She was back!

Their Tohru-kun was back and she knew of their curse! The weight he had been carrying for nine years seemed to evaporate momentarily, until his thoughts darkened and turned towards the cause of this new problem.

"_Akito_," he growled under his breath, striding purposefully towards his destination.

He did not know what he was going to do once he had confronted the demi-god. But he knew that if he did not calm down, he would do something incredibly irrational—and ultimately, foolish.

-

-

-

Hatori was trembling.

Whether it was from fear or rage, was undecided. But he knew that he was trembling. What was he hoping to achieve in confronting Tohru's tormentor? There was nothing he could do... And he knew it. It pained him to have to admit the truth; it pained him that he could not help the girl—woman, that had tried so desperately to repair the Sohma family's tattered bonds, only to have it thrown back in her face when _he _erased her memory.

The adrenaline that had been steadily coursing through his veins was slowly beginning to abate and fade away. With every step he took towards the main house, apprehension and regret filled him. Hatori knew that if he confronted Akito without the aid of the other Jyuunishi, the demi-god would not hesitate to do something... Harmful to him.

In other words, he would be crushed.

He stopped on the pebble path and gazed up at the clearing sky. He would need reinforcements... The word was so prolific, so profound. It made him sound like a coward. But did he have any other choice? If he barged into the main house, he would only be thwarted like an insignificant fly; he did not stand a chance. He was not a fighter like Yuki or Kyo, nor could he weasel his way out of a tricky situation like Shigure could. That man seemed to know all the inner workings of the demi-god, much to Hatori's consternation.

And what about Tohru-kun? He had left her in his villa... Alone. He wondered how she would react if she left the room and stumbled upon a mirror, only to see the face of a twenty-six year old woman, instead of the seventeen year old teenage girl she thought she was. It would devastate her. The shock alone would be enough to trigger a harmful reaction. One that could lead to the permanent damage of her mental condition.

He had to break the news to her gently. It was no use keeping secrets from her now. Hatori was tired of his secrets—the secrets that the Sohma family had endured from birth. He would be damned if he allowed that to happen to an innocent like Tohru. Although the truth would be a source of pain, it would also bring a small amount comfort; she would not feel deceived.

And so, there was no other way around it.

Sighing in resignation, the Sohma doctor retraced his steps towards his villa in the hope that he could summon the other members of the Jyuunishi to help him.

-

-

-

Ayame panted quietly as he collapsed backwards against the couch. It was morning; they had spent the entire night in the back room of his shop, unaware of the world outside that small room that had been their shelter.

The faint sheen of perspiration that clung to his torso cooled him slightly, but nothing could dampen the fire he felt within his stomach. It was a burning inferno, raging at every subtle touch and caress he felt from her dexterous hands and fingers. His golden eyes remained shut in the pure ecstasy of the aftermath. His hips tingled unceremoniously at the relief that washed over him like a soothing balm.

A smile quirked at the corner of his lips as his lover's head came to rest on his shoulder.

They sat side by side upon the couch, curled up against one another as they disregarded the heat of the room.

Mine sighed in contentment, "I wish we could stay like this forever," she murmured wistfully.

He desperately wanted to put his arms around her; he wanted to hug her perfect body and mold her creamy curves against his solid form so that they could become a single entity... But he knew that that could never happen. Before he found love in Mine's arms, he had not felt the bitterness or regret that many of the Jyuunishi members felt. He had accepted his fate without question, without a single word. He learned from an early age to make the best of his abilities.

But Now... Now that was all changing. He was beginning to resent his curse because he could not hold the woman he loved. There was a gaping chasm in the depths of his heart at the prospect of never being able to hug or hold her.

Secretly, he wondered how she felt about their situation. He would have asked her, had he not felt too ashamed that he transformed into an animal every time he was hugged.

"We'll be glued to couch if we don't move," he joked lightly, chuckling as Mine slapped his arm playfully.

"You and your—"

The shrill ringing of the store's telephone interrupted her gentle chiding. Cursing softly, he rose from his comfortable position and donned his clothes with an inhuman speed. He turned his head, smiling as his eyes grazed over his lover's form curled up on the couch... Looking so comfortable and inviting; he wished that he could wrap himself around—

"Ayame, the phone?" She cut of his wandering thoughts and smiled beautifully.

Ayame grinned devilishly, winking as he walked over to the ringing machine that sat in the corner of the room.

"_Moshi moshi_!" He blared, "You've reached House of Snake, international fashion designers extra-ordinare at your ser—"

Mine watched with interest as Ayame halted his greeting, his expression growing serious as the seconds ticked by. Worry flourished within the base of her belly as her white-haired lover's eyes narrowed, his brow furrowing with intensity. He deftly hung up the phone and walked numbly back to her side, sitting down heavily beside her.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his head, remaining silent.

"Ayame?" Mine prompted fearfully, placing her hand upon his shoulder. She shivered and picked up her discarded clothing with her other hand, wrapping it around her naked form as she tried to stir him from his stupor. "Ayame!"

"I have to go," he blinked and rose from his seat,

"Where are you going?" She pleaded.

Something in the tone of her voice roused him. Ayame turned to her and leaned down to gently kiss her damp forehead, "I will tell you everything when I return."

"Okay," she watched curiously as he pulled back with strained smile.

"I love you."

And before she could respond, he was gone.

-

-

-

Shigure winced as he put down the phone. It was the fifteenth time that his editor and secret love had hung up on him. He was an easy going man by nature, but her refusal to listen to him was beginning to grate on his thinning nerves. He'd never felt so much anger from her before... It was almost as if she was a different person. A different woman from the one he had fallen in love with. But ultimately, he knew that it was his fault... His fault that he had driven her away. If only she would listen to him! If only she could how much he wished to be with her.

His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his phone.

A ray of hope burst through the darkened cloud that had settled upon him that morning. That must be her.

Eagerly, Shigure raised the receiver to his ear, "_Moshi moshi?_"

"_Finally! It's about time, Shigure."_

The dog frowned at the anxious voice on the other end of the line. He felt a stab of disappointment pierce his heart, but quickly replaced it with his jolly facade, "Ah, Ha-san! What can I do for you this fine morning?"

The voice on the other end of the line sighed heavily, "_This is serious, Shigure... It's about Tohru."_

His ears perked at the familiar name; in his worry about Mii, he had almost forgotten that she was here with her family. The little plans he had been concocting had all flown out the window in his pursuit of a certain editor. For a reason unknown to him, Shigure felt his stomach drop in foreboding and guilt. "Is she all right?"

There was a lengthy pause.

"_Yes and no..." _came the cryptic reply.

Shigure was soon growing bored of his cousin's way with words. "Spit it out," he said flatly.

"_I think Akito has done something to her."_

Even though Hatori could not see him, Shigure's brow rose thoughtfully, "What has he done _this_ time?"

-

-

-

Tohru sighed as she settled back against the fluffy white pillows of the bed. She felt so relieved... So unbelievably happy that everything had worked out in the end! A bright smile tugged at the corner of her lips. She couldn't wait to return to Shigure-san's house and begin cooking their lunch. She would have to think of something special to make for everyone; oh! She would make each of their favorite dishes. And then, she could ask Shigure-san if it would be all right to invite the other family members to join them... Perhaps even Akito-san would be willing to join them since he had changed his mind about erasing her memory. Deep down, she knew that he was a good person. She refused to believe that he wasn't. Every single person had a small amount of compassion within them; Akito-san just needed to be brought out of his shell a little bit. And she hoped that she would be the one to help him.

She was grateful that he had not ordered Hatori to erase her memories... Tohru didn't know what she would have done if her memory had been erased. All of the new friends she had made would have disappeared and—and she would been incredibly sad if that had happened. To even think about losing all she had come to love, was terrifying. Not being able to see Hatori-san's face as he afforded her that small precious smile that he would rarely show; that would have been the worst punishment to receive.

But here she was! Memory intact and ready to take on the world!

She held back a delighted giggle.

Perhaps she could even invite Hana-chan and Uo-chan to the lunch! Though, she wasn't sure that it would be appreciated by Akito-san. She would have to take things slowly; one step at a time, as her mother used to say on many occasions. She would make it up to her friends by taking them out next weekend for some ice-cream. She was certain that Hana-chan would appreciate the sugary gesture. And Uo-chan wouldn't mind a chance to show off her mother's trench coat.

As her thoughts accosted her at a rapid rate, Tohru began to hum to herself as she waited patiently for the Sohma doctor to arrive.

A good twenty minuted passed before she began to grow restless and worried. Her thumbs twirled lazily in her lap as she looked up at the ceiling and yawned quietly. Just as she was contemplating the thought of getting up to check on the doctor, the door of the room opened gently.

She grinned happily as the solemn dragon stepped swept into the room and sat on the chair that was beside her bed.

The smile upon her face soon faded away at the somber expression of his fine features. Had she done something to offend him? Had she offended Akito-san? Tohru wracked her brain to find out if she had caused someone to be upset. She couldn't think of anything! So why was Hatori-san looking as though the entire weight of the world was upon his shoulders?

"Tohru-kun, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Her pulse quickened and her palms grew sweaty, "**I'm so sorry!**" Tohru cried out, balling her fists together and scrunching her eyes shut.

Hatori offered her a quizzical stare, "Eh?"

"I don't know what I did," she rambled pathetically, "But I'm really, really, _really_ sorry! Please, if there's anything I did, I apologize and I'm willing to accept any punishment that you give me!"

The Sohma doctor sighed wearily, "Please, Tohru-kun. You must calm down. You've done nothing wrong."

She sniffed. "I haven't?"

"No," Hatori tried his best to smile for her, "But I need to speak with you about something very important. Something that may come as a... Surprise to you."

A frown furrowed her thin brow, "W-what is it?" Maybe he was going to tell her that Akito-san had changed his mind! What if he had come to erase her memory! The tears she had tried so desperately to hold back were beginning to surface. No. She would have to be strong. If not for herself, then for the family that she had come to think of as her own. She would stay strong for them, she wouldn't let them see how anxious she felt.

"There is something that I need to tell you. It may come as a shock, but just remember that the other Jyuunishi members and I will be here..."

Silence reigned as she fiddled with the sheet covering her body.

"Hatori-san, you're scaring me," Tohru finally whispered, her azure eyes wide with anticipation. She had not meant to admit her fear, but she could not help it when he stared at her so compassionately. She felt that she would drown in his deep olive eyes if he continued to gaze at her in that manner.

With concern, she watched him swallow roughly before opening his mouth to speak; "Tohru-kun, what year do you believe that we are in?"

Tohru frowned at the evading question. "1996?... But why?"

Hatori sighed, closing his eyes away from her innocent face and the untainted eyes that watched him with such adept scrutiny. "I am afraid that it is not 1996. But that it's the year 2005."

Her face was blank before she began to giggle, "Oh Hatori-san! Are you trying to be a joker like Shigure-san? It doesn't suit you very well! 2005, how funny..." Tohru trailed off as she realized that the good doctor was not laughing with her.

"I am sorry Tohru-kun, but I need to do this..." He presented her a small mirror from his lab-coat pocket and held it out to her.

Tohru almost scowled as the joke continued. She had been amused, but it was being prolonged now! She dutifully took the mirror and waited for his signal before lifting it to her face.

The world around her faded away to black as she stared at the face in the mirror.

It was not _her_! It couldn't be! The face peering back at her was several years older than her seventeen years. She was a teenage girl, still in school! She had to graduate and then hopefully she would go on to get a degree... But the lines of her matured face contradicted her thoughts. They went against everything she believed in within her mind! Throwing the mirror away she scrambled out of the bed and looked at the man, the one person, that could give her answers. "What's happened to my face?" She heard herself sob, "H-Hatori-san, I don't understand! What's going on! Please... What—what happened?" Feeling slightly unsteady on her feat, she felt her knees buckle.

Tohru came precariously close to hitting the wood floor, had it not been for the Sohma doctor's quick reflexes. He was by her side in seconds, catching her carefully and returning her gently to the bed, all the while being careful not to hug her.

In an earnest voice, Hatori began re-telling her the tale of how she had come to be here and the different turns her life had taken before she came back to Fukushima and the Sohma household; he informed her about Akito's meddling, about the pain the Jyuunishi members had suffered at her absence. He spoke about her loving marriage, her husband and son that she had loved so dearly. Hatori desperately tried to make her believe that they were real. He tried to bite back his roaring fury at the demi-god as Tohru wept bitterly against his shoulder for the unwanted revelation he offered her. He did not wish for her to suffer, he did not wish for her to feel such pain. But he knew that he had to tell her about all that had occurred—if not for their sake, then for hers. The time for secrets had passed. No more lies, no more secrecy. Only the truth would be their greatest salvation.

And then, he dropped another bomb-shell.

Hatori told her that she was pregnant with her second child.

In the end, it had been that piece of information that had broken her completely. The child growing within a woman that still thought of herself as untouched; a virgin. Pregnant, with no recollection as to who her husband was, or how precious their son was to them.

It was then that Honda Tohru broke completely and utterly, as she was held at a distance within the gentle and loving arms of the Jyuunishi dragon.

-

-

-

The office room of Hatori's private villa was silent. Within the spacious room a dog, rat and snake waited impatiently for their dragon counterpart to appear... The shoji panels were shut, offering no light to the stuffy room. But the doors would only reveal a cloud-filled sky. The day wore on and it was almost mid-afternoon, the weather had once again taken a turn for the worse. The saturated gray clouds fit the atmosphere of the clustered room perfectly.

The group of men had been sitting for, what felt like, hours in the office. They only seemed to move as they left the room to relieve themselves at regular intervals before returning to the office once more to sit in silence.

It was an award-winning accomplishment for the two loudest members of the Jyunnishi; the dog and the snake.

However, the silence was deafening for the rat and it had begun to grate on his nerves. He rose suddenly to his feet and began to pace the wood floor incessantly, his hands behind his back as his thoughts raced through his mind.

"What could be taking so long?" Yuki almost snarled as he finally stopped his pacing.

Shigure cast his oldest friend and cousin an apprehensive glance. Ayame shrugged imperceptibly before switching his gaze to the paneled doorway. Sure enough, the shoji panels slid open to reveal Hatori's haggard form as he made his way into the room.

"I have told her everything."

Shigure frowned, "Everything? You mean, you told her _everything_?"

"Yes," he sighed, running his hand down the side of his face.

There was a moment of stillness in the room that weighed down upon the four occupants.

"Will she be able to cope?" Ayame voiced with concern.

Hatori shrugged and shook his head, "I'm not certain. I did the best I could to console her... I don't think it was enough."

"Obviously," Yuki muttered beneath his breath, standing tall as he crossed his arms in front of his broad chest. He absently flicked his hair away from his eyes, almost sneering at Hatori. For the past nine years, Yuki had placed the blame upon Hatori's shoulders; and he would continue to do so.

The Sohma doctor turned to him, "I think it would be best if she sees you first, Yuki. When she sees how you've grown, it will confirm the truth and she can begin to heal herself mentally. You will need to help her through this; I know you can."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Yuki suddenly looked doubtful as he chewed his bottom lip.

"I'm positive. She needs a constant in her life and that constant of her past was you. Kyo is out of the question, but she will find comfort in your presence... Go to her—now." Hatori gestured at the doorway with a stern expression upon his face.

Without seeing a cause for arguing, Yuki hesitantly made his way out of the room—every step leading him closer and closer to his first love... A woman that had held his heart in the palm of her hand for the past nine years.

-

-

-

Yuki stood in front of the paneled entrance, his hand poised and ready to slide back the make-shift door that led to the only room of Hatori's villa that was used as a private treatment facility. He took a deep breath as he tried to muster his courage, feeling his heart pound against his rib-cage like an over-excited animal.

Swallowing roughly, he pulled the panel aside and quietly stepped into the silent room.

There she was—sitting on the bed as she blankly stared at the wall opposite.

He cleared his throat, trying to gain her attention to no avail. The Jyuunishi rat was beginning to grow worried at her lack of response. Perhaps Hatori had been wrong in informing her? He knew that the doctor did not wish to keep her from the truth but sometimes—sometimes, the truth was not always the right way to go. What if she had been permanently scarred? He had thought that she would have broken from learning about Kyo's dark secret in such a forceful manner. But on that night, she had shown more strength than Yuki ever thought was possible. He had been ashamed about his own fear and so he looked to her as a shining example that there were people in the world that were _good_. People that cared.

She cared.

But in the end, her love for the Sohma family had been her undoing.

Yuki could not help but wonder how she would have developed as a person, had she not known about their family curse. She certainly would have been free from all the pain and the drama that came with caring for the cursed members of the Jyuunishi. But he also knew that nothing would have stopped her from caring about them and loving them—nothing. Except having her memory erased.

He had been livid to discover exactly what Akito had done to her. To have her memories taken away and then restored? It took all of Shigure's, Ayame's and Hatori's will power to keep him from acting out against the demi-god. He wondered how Akito could have hidden that particular power. He thought that only Hatori possessed hypnotic powers but it seemed, and it was highly plausible, that Akito would have the power to restore a person's memory. It was a balance to Hatori's own '_gift_'but there was still one question that remained unanswered.

Why had he done it?

Why had Akito done such an awful thing to restore Tohru's memory and have her forget the future she built with her husband? It was a mystery to them all; one that they would finally solve, and the fact that he was their god did not matter.

But what of Tohru? What would become of her? And her husband?

Yuki could finally admit that he was jealous. He had been jealous of Hitoshi, Tohru's husband, but he would never have wished such pain upon them... And now, she did not even remember her own husband... But she remembered him and curse he bore!

The irony was not lost upon him as he slowly made his way towards the prone figure sitting on the bed. Slowly, he sat upon the chair beside the bed and decided to call out to her.

"Taka—" He froze. He was about to call her Takagawa-kun. He opted to revert back to her maiden name, "Honda-kun..?"

There was no response.

She sat perfectly still, like a stone statue as she stared away blankly, with only her eyelids moving as she blinked.

"Honda-kun?" He tried again. "It's me... Yuki."

As the minuted ticked by, she finally turned her head to gaze upon him. Her eyes flashed with recognition, causing Yuki to exhale with relief. Instead of smiling, her brow furrowed as she traced the contours of his face, imprinting every line into her memory.

"You look older," she said quietly, after what seemed like an eternity of looking at him.

Yuki forced himself to smile. "I hope I look better than I did in high-school?" He tried to lighten the oppressive mood by joking. He never joked. It was not in his nature to do so. But at that moment, as she looked at him with forlorn desperation, he had to say something to pull her away from her dark thoughts.

His words seemed seemed to have the opposite affect as she frowned. The expression looked so foreign upon her usually smiling face.

Yuki held his breath as she rose from the bed and stood in front of him, bending to look at his face closely. He did not move a muscle, afraid that he would cause her to become unnecessarily skittish.

Finally she smiled, oh so softly. But he could see the pain beneath her eyes. Pain that he never wished to see upon her face.

"Yuki-kun," Tohru whispered. "Is it really you?"

He nodded breathlessly as he stood from his chair. They stared at one another for an endless amount of time. Yuki reveled at her intense gaze as she greedily drank in his handsome features.

"Strawberries," he blurted out suddenly.

She was startled and confused as she looked up at him, still clothed in a hospital gown.

"Strawberries?"

Yuki smiled sheepishly, "It's... It's just one part of my many business ventures. I—After you left, I entered university for a business degree. I remembered that Honda-kun loved strawberries, so I thought that I would start a business dealing with growing strawberries, since I already enjoy gardening," he paused and offered a rare but bitter-sweet laugh. "I have many plantations and I export them to foreign countries. They're one of the most sought after food product in Japan; all of the major international restaurants and hotels buy them from my company."

He wondered why he was telling her all of this. Perhaps it was because he wished to see her smile without the sadness in her azure eyes. But he had an inkling that it was something to do with gaining her approval; something to show that he had never stopped thinking about her in the nine years they had been apart.

It seemed to do trick.

She chuckled at his explanation, "That's wonderful, Yuki-kun..."

But her joy was short-lived. The dark cloud descended upon her once more and before he could think of anything to say that would alleviate her fears and doubts, she cried out her despair and quickly leapt forward to embrace him.

For a split second, everything was right in the world.

For that one moment of bliss, he returned her embrace and clung to her as though she was his life-line. Even though he knew that he was meant to offer her comfort, he found himself being comforted in her arms. Kami-sama, he had missed her! He had missed everything about her! Just the knowledge that an outsider knew of their curse and accepted them so readily, was a blessing. Only now, her knowledge of them was at the cost of losing her husband and son.

All too soon, Yuki felt a familiar tingle at the base of his spine. But he did not care one single bit. He closed his eyes as he heard the boom and slowly felt his bones transforming and metamorphosing in the creature that he had been cursed with from birth. His clothes fell away, yet he remained within Tohru's grasp. She held him lightly within her hands and deftly placed her cheek against the side of his head, sinking to kneel upon the cold wood floor.

However many hours, minutes or seconds that passed by, the pair did not notice nor did they care.

The odd couple simply allowed themselves to be comforted; the onigiri and the rat.

-

-

-


	15. MiiMii's Choice

**_AN:_ **

_"..."_

_Can I just take out the time to give my best and well-wishes to the people of New Orleans. Your suffering has touched me deeply. To the people of Texas, my regards go out to you all. And to the victims, injured men and women of 7/7, what challenges us only makes us stronger. _

**Ok. Whoops, over three months since my last update. I'm so, so, _so_ unbelievably sorry! I grovel before you. Please forgive my inability to give you wonderful readers faster updates. I was supposed to update before the summer vacation started but as usual, I was unable to. Though I did manage to get volume 10 of Furuba and thought it was such an intense volume! Except for the part where Tohru forgot to breathe whilst she was swimming... LOL, now that was just friggin' hilarious. Once again, Nathan is at his grandparents' house visiting, so I finally had the time to relax and write up this chapter :) I cannot believe that he is almost a year old. Time flies so quickly; one blink and a week is gone, a turn of the head and a month flies by... It's just too bewildering to comprehend. So much has happened in the past year, but we still persevere. That's the most fascinating thing about human beings. No matter how hard life knocks us down, we always get up and are stronger for it. Ok, I'm being far too hippyish lol. **

**Anyways, I know it must be frustrating for readers when author's don't update quickly but I'm lucky to have such wonderful people reading my story! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Since I have time, I will be replying to reviews, so get ready...**

**Here we go!**

_**Lathayan:** Thank you so much! I hope you like this update just as much as the last. There's still quite a bit to come :D_

_**Kaoru4**: Sorry you couldn't read the chapter soon, but I hope this chapter compensates for my lack of updates :) Thanks for your kind words!_

_**xnewtx**: I'm happy to learn you found the last part with Yuki and Tohru touching! Akito has a lot of emotions buried deep inside him, so please give him a chance :) and yeah.. the menus suck d'ck. Can I say that? Oops.. Thanks so much for reviewing._

_**Magletoast**: Aww, thank you so much! Your review made me want to burst out into song! In fact, I think I did! It earned me a great look of disgust from my significant other but guess what? I don't care! I don't care because you like my story and have dreams about it! I love you! Thank you, I am honored to have your opinion :)_

_**Ariyana**: Hello again my faithful reviewer! Have I told you how much I value and enjoy reading your opinions? Your constant insight into the depth of the characters of Furuba and of my story have me speechless each time. I'm sorry I couldn't e-mail you, I just hadn't found the time to check my inbox previously. When I logged in, I was overwhelmed with so many emails, I didn't know what to do! Anyway, I'd like to address the issue about Tohru since I haven't had the chance to do so before. People think Tohru is such a simple character of Furuba. In fact, they couldn't be far from the truth! I cringe when I see fanfiction written about her as though she's some dull teen who is seemingly perfect in every given way and every male character just falls at her feet with adoration and love. I mean, let's face, she is definitely **not** perfect by any means. I think, on a personal thought, she is one of the most flawed characters of Furuba. Which is why I love her so much. Because her flaws are so endearing and because of her sensitive nature, one feels empathy towards a character like Tohru. There is such a wealth of emotion buried within Tohru's character that people often tend to ignore Takaya-sensei's subtle hints about the unlimited depth of her personality. I like to think that I am capturing her personality from a different side of the spectrum, and hopefully it fits in with my story so that readers can relate to how truly burdened she is. Thanks so much for reviewing ;) I hope my words gave you some insight into my thoughts about Tohru and I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_**anonymous**: Thanks, I will! P.S. please don't pee in your pants... heehee._

_**sami1010220**: Thank you!_

_**Little red bookworm**: You didn't got to school? 'gasp' lol, thanks so much for reviewing. Indeed, what's going to happen when the baby's born nine months later? I hope your revision went well and I hope this chapter saved you from the edge of your computer chapter :)_

_**Ce'Lyra**: Thanks for reviewing! Tohru will be fine... or will she? hahaha..._

_**meethzoonk**: Thanks! Not sure it might be a Toriru :P_

_**animefreak777**: It's not finished! Don't stop reading! lol, sorry for the late update._

_**animeluver7**: Are you the same person as animefreak? lol, I'm confuzzled. Thanks for your well wishes and review._

_**KyouFan17**: I'm glad this story caught your interest and I hope it keeps it! There'll be some more K/T action coming so don't go anywhere! My son gave a burp to your hi when I told him, lol. I think it's his way of saying hello. That, or he's just full :)_

_**GoldenSilence**: I like your pen-name! I feel so proud to have kept you up so late :) It just shows how much you enjoyed my story so far. Your comments are so thoughtful! But I have to confess I'm disappointed to have kept everyone waiting so long for another chapter. Hopefully that won't happen again. Aw, I'm glad you find this worth the wait! Thank you so very much! (I sound hideously like Tohru there, don't I?) :D_

_**Syoko101**: Thanks so much, my son waves hello to you. Well, that was just me shaking his arm, but you get the drift lol._

_**Centralility**: I'm happy to learn I've stunned you, now snap out of it! lol, thanks so much for your review._

_**catgirlcersion3.0otakufan**: Phew, it's always a mission to write out your fantastic name. Thanks for reviewing._

_**blackrose10307**: Yes, Tohru's pregnant lol. She is pregnant by Hitoshi, those two have a very healthy relationship. Thanks for your review._

_**PeaceSeeker**: Ah, I just love reading your reviews! Thanks so much for your kind, amazing comments. How are you? I hope you're well and good. I don't know where to start! lol, so I think I'll answer your question. I named my son Nathan Alexander because I had always loved the name Nathan and Alexander is my father in-law's name. So my husband and I decided to give him that name, lol. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, things are heating up so get ready!_

_**Sayuri**: Thanks so much for reviewing! Happy to know you like the Yukiru in the chapter. I'm thinking of putting some more in ;)_

_**loyanini**:That's ok, I get hyper myself so I understand :D Thanks for reviewing._

_**pruningshears**: That is creepy... Thanks for the review!_

_**Kaiba's Slave**: I'm so happy you liked that chapter! I hope to continue making chapters that are even better. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner :( real life sometimes gets in the way and it... well, it sucks! lol. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Kawaii-cat**: Thanks!_

_**moira2**: Thanks so much for your lovely review! I'm glad to know you think I've captured the Juunishi well enough. It's been hard but rewarding at the same time when I get reviews like yours! I can't say much about Mii and Shigure, but after you read this chapter I don't want you to worry, things will work out!_

_**trunks1gurl**: We'll find out how Kyo reacts, very soon! Thanks for reviewing._

_**Frankie Crow**: Thanks so much for you comments! It's still a mystery as to who Tohru will be paired with, but I think it's pretty obvious now lol. Forgive me for making you wait so long between updates, life has been pretty crazy lately._

_**Twilight Aura**: lol thanks so much! I've never been called the greatest author, and though I may not deserve it, I appreciate your kind comments! I love you :D_

_**m Y $ + e**: Very intriguing name! I hope you're still waiting with anticipation for the new chapters, otherwise I might have bored you by making you wait so long between updates. So sorry! Shigure's love-life hangs in the balance... heh. Thanks for reviewing._

_**Brittany Thompson**: Thank you! Really? One of the best? I'm flattered you like it so much!_

_**Lisha Lane**: Every story has a happy ending... Though mine may not have one! lol. Don't worry, I won't be cruel to leave it hanging like that. A lot of people like the Shigure/Mii pairing, I'm afraid this chapter may make people dislike Mii a bit, but I guess that's the way the cookie crumbles. Enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry I made you wait so long :)_

_**Katara**: Wow, thanks for the honorific. I am honored -bows- :D Glad you're enjoying this so far, I hope that I continue to meet your expectations. _

_**Moa, Kurisu**: Oh dear, I got you hooked on fanfiction! At least I'm good for something lol. Your review was so kind and wonderful, I am lucky to have reviewers like yourself and the others. Their patience knows no bounds, but there are the occasional nasty people. I just tend to ignore them now :D and focus on the better reviews, like yours. Thank you so much._

_**Andane**: It doesn't sound cliche! It's nice to know you like this story as much as you do :)_

_**Siobhain**: Thank you! You will find out who Tohru ends up with at the end :)_

_**stargazer starluver**: Well, I didn't update soon but I hope this chapter makes up for things! Thanks for reviewing._

**Once again, thanks goes out to EVERYONE who has read or reviewed, if I have accidentally missed you out it was not intentional, your opinions are valuable as is your continuing interest in this story. Your support is much appreciated and loved!**

**Hugs and kisses to all, until next time.**

-

-

-

**Chapter Fourteen.**

-

-

-

_Previously..._

For that one moment of bliss, he returned her embrace and clung to her as though she was his life-line. Even though he knew that he was meant to offer her comfort, he found himself being comforted in her arms. Kami-sama, he had missed her! He had missed everything about her! Just the knowledge that an outsider knew of their curse and accepted them so readily, was a blessing. Only now, her knowledge of them was at the cost of losing her husband and son.

All too soon, Yuki felt a familiar tingle at the base of his spine. But he did not care one single bit. He closed his eyes as he heard the boom and slowly felt his bones transforming and metamorphosing in the creature that he had been cursed with from birth. His clothes fell away, yet he remained within Tohru's grasp. She held him lightly within her hands and deftly placed her cheek against the side of his head, sinking to kneel upon the cold wood floor.

However many hours, minutes or seconds that passed by, the pair did not notice nor did they care.

The odd couple simply allowed themselves to be comforted; the onigiri and the rat.

-

-

-

Warm chocolate brown eyes settled upon the silver device resting beyond a pale, shaking hand.

Mii sighed heavily as she leaned forward to capture the offending object. A blank screen glared back at her from the display of her miniature cell phone.

He had stopped calling her.

Her phone had been ringing constantly for more than an hour after she had left Shigure's home in a blaze of untouchable anger. As she made her way home, she couldn't even muster an ounce of courage to answer his constant calls. She had been like a woman possessed in his house—white hot fury bubbled dangerously within her veins as she spoke a barrage of hurtful words that she did not mean. But he had gone too far. There was only so much a person could take, and she had reached her limit.

And then, the ringing of her cell phone stopped completely. It was almost as if Shigure had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Finally, Mii admitted the truth. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted him to keep calling; it let her know that he cared. It let her know that she could affect his cool demeanor, that she could break through the impenetrable barriers of the fortress he had walled his heart within.

Gods, she _did_ love him. As foolish and idiotic and unreasonable as it was, she loved him more than life itself. But she could never tell him that. The cold, beautiful man would laugh in her face if she confessed her true feelings to him. And she did not think that her heart could take such a brutal beating—not from him. No. Certainly not from him. She could endure the silent suffering of her unrequited love, but she could never endure his scorn; his teasing.

A crystal tear formed within the corner of her eye. How could he have no idea about the true extend of her feelings? How could he be so blind to her love? She did not endure his constant, impractical jokes and pranks because she thought they were funny. That was the furthest from the truth. They weren't funny; not to her. They hurt and made her feel insignificant and burdened, as if she held no meaning to him. She suffered his practical jokes because... Because she loved him.

Love.

That four letter word was the bane of her existence. It was the sole reason for the sleepless nights she would lay awake and dream—dream about how they would be happy together... But that was all it was. A dream. Many times, she wept at his callous, disregarding behavior. And sometimes, she felt invisible in his presence. She knew that she would remain invisible to his eyes forever.

And even after this day, Mii knew that she would return to him—she always has done and she always will. There was no doubt about that. She would return to his side and once again, she would allow him to tease and hurt her until every fiber of her soul had been torn apart from her heart.

"Mii-chan, you're home?"

Mii looked up from her position on the comfortable couch, to the bleary-eyed man standing in the doorway of his room.

She smiled gently.

Her flat-mate was a wonderful man. She was glad for his friendship and she was glad for his solid, constant companionship. He was like a rock in the treacherous ocean that was her life. The one person she could always count on to be there for her—so unlike Shigure. She could read every emotion in her flat-mate's eyes and perhaps that was one of the reasons they knew one another so well; they respected one another. Deep within her heart, she knew that he cared for her... He was not bound to _her_ in friendship, but in love. She knew this, but she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge the feelings he harboured for her. And so, they continued along the rocky path of friendship, sometimes stumbling and other times falling. But he would always be there to pick her up.

Her eyes roved over the angled face that was glancing at her with concern. His dark orbs flashed with worry and weariness as he stumbled across the room to settle himself beside her.

"Were you out all night?" He asked sleepily, when she did not reply to his previous question.

Mii blinked back her tears and nodded. "I'm sorry, I should have called," she apologized sincerely.

Her flat-mate flashed her a charming grin before it faded away as he inspected her haggard appearance. "What's wrong, Mii-chan?"

Gently, she took his hand and held it within her own shaking fingers. "You've been such a good friend to me, Haruki-kun." Mii exhaled as she fixed her eyes upon the glass coffee table before her.

"Mii-chan?" The brown-haired man's voice grew alarmed by her perplexing behavior and the melancholy set of her shoulders. "Did something happen?"

"No," she replied bitterly. "Nothing's happened. I'm just a little tired, that's all." She was startled from her thoughts as Haruki wrapped his arm around her waist, briefly hugging her to his side.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?"

A small smile graced Mii's lips as her flat-mate mentioned her favorite beverage. "That would be great; thank you."

Mii watched Haruki stand up slowly. She held back a wry chuckle at the thought that her flat-mate knew more about her than Shigure ever could or would.

Haruki's bare-chested frame sauntered towards the small kitchen of their apartment. As he did so, Mii suppressed a giggle as his hand came down to his backside, tugging at the boxers that had been uncomfortably wedged between his legs. The man truly didn't know how adorable he was.

Moment's later, he returned with two steaming mugs. Mii greedily accepted the comforting liquid and took a sip before Haruki even had the chance to sit beside her. He placed his mug on the coffee table before speaking. "So... Do you want to tell me what's going on?"

She lowered her eyes away from his prying stare. "I..." Mii hesitated, almost jumping as Haruki's hand reached out to hold hers. "I don't know what's wrong," she finished lamely.

Haruki snorted softly. "You are one of the strongest women I know, Mii-chan. Yet you're sitting beside me with tears in your eyes and you're telling me that you don't know what's wrong? Come on, give me a little bit of credit. I may be a man, but I'm not blind man."

When she did not reply, he tried another approach. "Let me guess... It has something to do with the writer guy you work for," he paused, "Shigure; that's his name, isn't it?"

Mii froze. With a trembling hand, she silently placed her mug of coffee upon the glass table. "How can you tell?" The whispered question seemed so loud to her own ears.

"Because," Haruki sighed, "You're always upset when you come back from a day working him. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that the man was torturing you!"

Frowning, Mii allowed her flat-mate to pull her into a gentle embrace. Finally, she found the courage to voice her thoughts. "Why does it hurt so much, Haruki-kun?" Her broken voice questioned desperately as she found herself entwined deeper within his arms.

"What hurts?" He asked gently, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

"Love." Mii choked the painful word against Haruki's firm shoulder. She closed her eyes as he dropped her a kiss to her forehead. She felt him smile sadly against her temple.

"It hurts because it is real. It's raw and powerful and it consumes everything we know. Love will always hurt, Mii-chan," he hugged her tightly, "That is the cold beauty of it."

"Forgive me if I don't see the beautiful side of it," she muttered dryly.

Haruki chuckled. "I know that it hurts... But you can't let it dominate your life. You need to dust away the pain so that you can face another day. You can't let it control your life."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he nodded with a gentle smile.

Before Mii knew what was happening. Haruki was lifting her from the couch and moving towards her room as she was safely encased within his arms.

"What are you doing?" She struggled in his grasp as he continued to carry her.

"I'm putting you to bed," he replied firmly. "You look exhausted and you need to get some proper sleep."

Mii stilled her futile struggles. "Just because you sleep for most of the day, doesn't mean that I have to as well," she joked humorlessly, "I have a lot of work to do."

Haruki's laughter boomed with delight as he turned down the covers of her bed. Lowering her slowly, he tucked her into the warm confines of the cotton sheets. Briefly, he allowed his calloused fingers to brush away the fringe of her hair that sat across her forehead. Mii returned his comforting smile, even though she could feel the atmosphere grow tense between them.

And when Haruki finally turned to leave, she stopped his exit by lightly grasping his wrist.

Haruki's eyebrows dipped in confusion. "Mii-chan?"

"Stay," she heard herself whisper.

A startled expression crossed his face as his brow knitted in thought.

"Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

With a resigned sigh, Haruki slipped under the cotton sheets as Mii shifted to make room for him of the small double bed.

They were silent for a few minutes. And if Mii hadn't been so perceptive, she would not have noticed the rising heat that grew between their bodies. She could take no more. There was nothing left to lose; especially not when a warm, pliant body lay beside her. After all, had he not confessed his love for her on of their drunken nights out? He had forgotten what he said the next morning... But Mii never forgot, she had never allowed herself to forget. Was he suffering as much as she was? Of course he was! To love and have that love unrequited was excruciatingly painful, like a dagger being slowly pushed into one's heart. Could she alleviate his pain? Would it help..?

Mii blinked and made her decision.

"Kiss me."

The blurted request had caught Haruki off-guard. Mii almost chuckled at his gaping expression. Almost.

Without a word of resistance, Haruki leaned close to place a chaste kiss upon her cheek.

"No," she said softly as he pulled away. "_Kiss me_."

Any hesitation on Haruki's behalf was soon thrown to the way-side as he moved forward to kiss the pleading woman. Mii felt her eyes droop shut as Haruki's lips pressed deeply against hers, his tongue darting out to tease her lips apart in a fanciful gesture of warmth and acceptance. She responded by parting her pouted lips fully and deepening the kiss. It wasn't what she wanted; it wasn't _who_ she wanted. But at that moment, nothing made any sense and she did not seem to care.

The desperation and fervor increased to untouchable heights as she felt his body move to rest above her. The weight of him on top felt so comfortable, so right. But as their tongues clashed, Mii was left feeling empty... Like the paled shell of an oyster that had just lost a precious pearl from the center of it's mouth.

Soon, their mouths parted and Mii found herself gazing up into endless pools of brown liquid, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Boldly, she took his rough hand and pressed it deftly against her clothed stomach.

Haruki stared at her blankly.

"Touch me," she demanded quietly. "Take away the pain, Haruki; touch me."

She was almost surprised when Haruki's lips brushed against her own as his hand slowly descended down to her thigh; his eyes grew fiery as his fingers pushed the hem of her skirt upwards and beyond.

And Mii let him. She let him kiss her and touch her so that he could take away the pain of rejection.

She let him love her, all the while picturing another man's face... A face she had grown to love with all her heart.

-

-

-

"I need to tell you something."

Shigure started with surprise as the silence of the room was broken his oldest friend and cousin. He raised his dark eyes from the floor to focus upon Ayame's blank face. Shigure knew that face. It was hardly worn by the Jyuunishi snake, yet he knew what it meant because Ayame was never serious. And when he was, bad news always seemed to follow. "What is it?" He asked dubiously, casting a veiled glance to the dark-haired dragon as he sat at his desk.

Ayame took a deep breath before he began, "I should have told you sooner, but I never found the right moment. With everything that's going on now with Tohru-kun, I think this moment is the best time to tell you, while we're all here." He was rambling.

"Spit it out, Ayame," Hatori ordered, somewhat wary of his friend's serious behaviour.

"Mine knows."

"Knows what?" Shigure questioned, his face revealing nothing but confusion.

"About our family secretly," Ayame replied with aplomb. "I transformed in front of her and had to tell her the truth."

Shigure shook his head as Hatori remained silent, staring at the white-haired man shrewdly. They could see how uncomfortable Ayame felt at being serious in their presence. Quietly, they watched as Ayame swallowed roughly, scratching at the sleeve of his red chinese jacket. "Well," he started nervously. "Say something! Anything!" He turned to Hatori with a pleading gaze.

Hatori blinked, looking down at the floor. "Ayame, we can't deal with this right now."

"What do you mean?" The snake questioned blankly.

The Sohma doctor reached into the pocket of his lab coat. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it silently, his thoughts were churning visibly upon his normally stoic face. "We have bigger problems," Hatori finally said.

There was a heavy silence between the childhood friends. And then, Ayame said something that made a chill seep into the marrow of Shigure's bones.

"I see. Let me tell you something, _Hatori-san_; Mine's knowledge of our curse changes nothing! It's not a _problem _to be dealt with. And it's certainly not _your_ problem to handle. I'm just telling you that she knows. End of discussion."

Shigure and Hatori gaped at the silver-haired man. Never in his life has Ayame spoken so abruptly to Hatori. It shocked the doctor in dropping the accumulated ash of his cigarette upon the tatami floor. Cursing, Hatori reached down with a handkerchief and tried to rub away the stain of the ash, clearly still in shock by Ayame's cold words. The snake could be strangely frightening when he wished to be. "Ayame, you need to understand..." Hatori trailed off as he raised his head to the slated ceiling, his words disappearing as he stared into the blankness of the wood above him.

"Understand what?" Ayame snapped.

Hatori sighed irritably and looked at him. "Akito will—"

"—To hell with Akito!" The snake suddenly interrupted, his face twisted with anger and desperation. "And to hell with you! All our lives we've been _conforming_ to him. To his rules. He doesn't deserve to meddle in our lives and certainly doesn't deserve our respect. How many times has he tried, successfully, to ruin _our_ lives. Look at what he's done to poor Tohru-kun. She's in there with no memory of her life with her husband and child! All she ever wanted was to bring us closer together, to make us value one another and he _destroyed_ her. I mean, for fuck's sake, you lost Kana and you're still moping about it now, not doing anything about it! When will you learn from your mistakes Hatori-san? I'm tired of obeying; I've accepted this for too long and now it's time to end it." With his tirade over, Ayame turned to stalk out of the room.

Shigure blinked several times, mulling over Ayame's truthful words. As the Jyuunishi snake was about to leave the room, he sprang into action. "Where are you going!"

Ayame stopped mid-stride without turning to look back at them. Hatori was still gaping at his childhood friend with surprise and utter shock. "I'm going to see Akito. And I'm going to tell him about Mine." He tilted his head to offer his two old friends a view of his profile. "Hatori, if you _ever_ follow Akito's orders to erase her memory... I'll never forgive you," he rumbled quietly.

And with that, Ayame walked out of the room and out of the villa without a single backward glance. There was no turning back for him now. The cards had been dealt and only time could tell who would rise as the winner.

Back in the silent room of Hatori's villa, with wide eyes, Shigure turned to his dragon counterpart. "What just happened?"

-

-

-

As time drew on, Tohru finally released Yuki from their embrace. She placed him on the wooden floor and looked down at his _nezumi_ form with such sadness and longing that it made Yuki wish with all his heart that he could hold her... Just once. "I got you all wet," she sniffed softly, running the tip of her across the top of his furry head.

Yuki blushed profusely, glad that his fur was hiding the red stain upon his cheeks. "It's okay..." He said soothingly. "I haven't transformed in a while. I almost forgot what it felt like."

She offered him a watery smile. Soon enough though, the smile fell from her lips and he watched as her eyes sank to the floor beside him. "Why is this happening to me, Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked fiercely, yet quietly.

The Jyuunishi rat sighed despondently. "Because..." He turned away slightly so that she could see his tail twitching lazily in the air. "It's happening to you because you love and care about us, Honda-san."

By her startled expression, Yuki knew that she hadn't understood him. She voiced her confusion. "I don't know what you mean?"

Steeling himself against the anger that welled up inside his chest, Yuki looked back up at her. "Akito is sadistic," he said flatly. "He wants to hurt the things the Jyuunishi treasure... And love. He's angry at the world and we are the toys he plays with when his anger is at its peak."

He could see by her widened eyes that she was shocked and profoundly shaken by his words. "No person can be that cruel, Yuki-kun..." She murmured to herself, her face paling imperceptibly.

Yuki felt pity for the woman before him. To possess such innocence and naivety would be a crutch in life. To believe in person's morals and integrity beneath the surface of their character was foolish. Very foolish. But he pitied her, and so he said, "You may not want to believe that there are people in this world that wish to harm others intentionally... But there are, Honda-san. There are many people like Akito that enjoy seeing others suffer."

Her aqua eyes grew troubled and she looked at him shrewdly. "Since when did Yuki-kun become so cynical? I remember that you used to share my optimism."

The rat lowered his head, "That was because I knew you, Honda-san. And I lost that optimism the day Akito took you away from us."

"I'm so very sorry that I wasn't there for you, Yuki-kun. I'm so very, very sorry." The intonations of her matured voice held a trace sadness that pierced through his chest like a rusted dagger.

"It's all right. It was never your fault. It was ours... And Hatori's for letting Akito hurt you in such a way."

"Yuki-kun," Tohru reprimanded lightly, "It wasn't anybody's fault and Hatori-san didn't have a choice."

The pain in her eyes caused Yuki to shake his head as he sighed. "You are far too forgiving, Honda-san."

"Well... My mother always used to me that without forgiveness, there can't be any empathy. And if you can't understand other peoples' pain, then you won't be able to recognize your own and heal yourself."

Tohru's words rang true and Yuki found himself smiling slightly. "It's nice to have you back, Honda-san. I've missed. We all have."

She nodded, a smile flitting across her face before it faded away into a concerned expression. "Where's Kyo-kun? Is he here? I would like to see him, if that's okay..."

The brief happiness Yuki had felt, drained away from his body and came to rest in his throat like a bitter bile. Could he tell her about Kyo's condition? It would hurt her, of that he was certain. But he couldn't lie to her any longer. It was hard enough to keep himself from telling her that he loved her with all his soul. He wanted to grasp her by the shoulders and shout it to her. To the world. But he knew that Akito would gut him like a fish and string him up without remorse if he found out his true feelings for this woman. Swallowing, Yuki was about to speak when he felt the familiar tingle at the base of his spine. He rolled his eyes in reticence, and soon he was standing before Tohru's kneeling form as naked as the day he was born.

A hefty blush stained his cheeks as Tohru looked away politely with a squeal, her own cheeks burning as bright as the setting sun. He rushed to put on his suit, still as red as a tomato as he moved to knot his tie together. As he was struggling with his tie, he listened to the rustle of Tohru's hospital gown and saw that she was standing before him with an odd expression on her face. "What is it?" He asked as he muttered a curse under his breath.

He froze as he heard her giggle softly.

The sound made his knees tremble and stomach shudder. It had been so long since he heard that laugh! For many years, Yuki had deluded himself into thinking that she saved that particular laugh for him. Only with her could he watch her laugh and join her in her delight. At present, though, he had no idea why she was giggling and so he stopped wrestling with his tie to look at her with confusion.

Tohru stifled her laughter as she moved to stand in front of him. He held his breath as her delicate fingers reached up to straighten his tie. "After all these years, Yuki-kun is still having trouble with his ties?" She smiled warmly at him as she set about fixing his tie.

Yuki couldn't speak. The words of love he wished to utter were lodged in his throat like the water of a dammed river. They built up behind his lips and threatened to spill forth in an engulfing wave, when she spoke again.

"It's a good thing you have me here."

It was the same phrase she had spoken during their revealing meeting in the hallway of their old school. Yuki didn't blink for several moments, finally allowing his eyes to capture hers in a secret dance of love that only he understood. Tohru's hands froze upon his neck as she gazed up at him with veiled eyes of admiration. He barely suppressed a shiver as her thin fingers grazed the hair at the back of his neck. Feeling bolder than usual, he raised his hand to cup her cheek, brushing the pad of his thumb across the slanted angle of her cheekbone. He watched as he eyelashes fluttered against her alabaster skin and it felt as though his entire body was engulfed in flames.

Desperately, Yuki almost moved to lean down and kiss her.

But one thought of her husband and child had been enough to douse the sparked embers of his desire. He lowered his hand. "Thank you, Honda-san." He stepped away with a grateful smile, his heart aching with every beat it took.

She looked at him, confused. "You're welcome."

-

-

-

The Honke was ridiculously silent as Ayame stepped towards the large doors that would lead him into the house. His previous anger had been forgotten and instead, worry took a hold of him with cold finality. He would be signing Mine's death warrant if he confronted Akito... But it had to be done. Whatever trials and tribulations the demi-god would set in their path, they would eventually overcome and rise out from it stronger than before. They had to. He knew that their love was strong and infinite... And that they would pull through. Gods, he loved her like nothing else in the universe. And that was his only reason for coming to confront the Sohma family's tormentor. _She_ was his purpose.

Raising his white-knuckled fist, he gently rapped on the door.

The old, gray-haired housekeeper answered with a small scowl on her face. "Master Ayame-san," she said smoothly.

The snake nodded. "I wish to see Akito-san."

"Master Akito-san is not well, he does not wish to see anyone."

Ayame's golden eyes flashed coldly. "Tell him that I'm here. I'm not leaving until I see him."

"I already told you!" The woman's voice rose, "He is not fit to have visitors."

"And I am telling you to move out of my way, or I will be forced to shout for him to come out."

The housekeeper's scowl deepened dreadfully. "Follow me."

-

-

-


	16. The Unwelcome Past

**_AN:_**

**Ok, wow! I just checked my stats and I've found that 91 people have put me on their favorites list for this story! How amazing is that? I am so honored by the support and reviews I've received, so thank you for being kind enough to leave even the smallest of comments. I love reading them! In other news, Nathan's 1st birthday came and went; doesn't time fly? This whole year has been a blur. Hopefully I will be able to update regularly in the new year, but I'm just glad that people are still reading this. As sad as it is, all good things must come to an end and I can see the final horizon approaching for our characters. Ahh, clash of the titans.**

**NB: I haven't had time to properly edit this chapter, so sorry in advance for the mistakes if you see any!**

**Much love, hugs and kisses to all the readers out there; I hope you all had a **_Merry Christmas._

**Oh, and have a **_Happy New Year!_

-

-

-

**Chapter Fifteen.**

-

-

-

_Previously..._

The Honke was ridiculously silent as Ayame stepped towards the large doors that would lead him into the house. His previous anger had been forgotten and instead, worry took a hold of him with cold finality. He would be signing Mine's death warrant if he confronted Akito... But it had to be done. Whatever trials and tribulations the demi-god would set in their path, they would eventually overcome and rise out from it stronger than before. They had to. He knew that their love was strong and infinite... And that they would pull through. Gods, he loved her like nothing else in the universe. And that was his only reason for coming to confront the Sohma family's tormentor. She was his purpose.

Raising his white-knuckled fist, he gently rapped on the door.

The old, gray-haired housekeeper answered with a small scowl on her face. "Master Ayame-san," she said smoothly.

The snake nodded. "I wish to see Akito-san."

"Master Akito-san is not well, he does not wish to see anyone."

Ayame's golden eyes flashed coldly. "Tell him that I'm here. I'm not leaving until I see him."

"I already told you!" The woman's voice rose, "He is not fit to have visitors."

"And I am telling you to move out of my way, or I will be forced to shout for him to come out."

The housekeeper's scowl deepened dreadfully. "Follow me."

-

-

-

Mine hummed quietly to herself as she set about checking the inventory and stock of Ayame's fabric store.

Part of her was worried about the phone call Ayame had received and the other part couldn't help but smile broadly at the feelings of love that washed over her; it was like the gentle waves of an azure ocean caressing a pristine white shore.

A warm, coying sensation filled her heart in place of the blank void that had encompassed it before Ayame had confessed his love for her.

Who knew that love could be worth all the pain in the world? Who knew that she could _ever_ be this happy? It was all so sudden, but it felt remarkably right. Like it was meant to be. Of course, there were many things that still needed to be discussed between them but Mine was sure that, given time, their relationship would flourish to new found heights, unparalleled and incomparable.

Sighing slightly, she grinned and caressed the roll of pale pink chiffon that rested on one of the shelves. Absently, Mine wondered if that roll of fabric could be turned into an alluring gown or uniform... Most definitely a uniform. With a grin, she imagined the cut and detail, and created an adorable pink dress suitable for a nurse, all within the imaginative confines of her mind. Never let it be said that she was slacker, even with thoughts of Ayame, she still managed to find the capacity to do her job and do it well!

Fully grinning now she wrote down the number on the label in the roll of fabric, so that she could deal with it at a later date, convincing herself that Ayame would be in for a treat once she was done.

As she moved to the other side of the shelf, Mine started at the sound of the shop bell ringing, announcing a new arrival. Which was particularly odd considering the tiny fact that the _'closed' _sign was still in place. Eventually, she concluded that Ayame must have forgotten to lock the door after he left.

Frowning with frustration, Mine slowly walked around the shelves and went to investigate.

As soon as the entry-way came into view, she abruptly froze as the man in the doorway turned to face her. His deep brown eyes regarded her silently as his floppy chestnut hair grazed the side of his angled face, sending a deep tremor of trepidation down her spine. That face... That damnable face. How had it followed her here? How? Trembling visibly, she took a step back from the force of shock that pounded into her chest. "What are _you _doing here?" Her barely choked whisper felt fragile against the bitter wind that swept into the room through the gaping doorway.

All thoughts of happiness and joy fled from her mind as the man gazed back at her with a significantly shy but somewhat lascivious smile. "Hello, Mine-chan. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Mine felt the urge to flee and run increasing with every second that passed.

-

-

-

"Has Aya-kun taken leave of his senses?" Shigure muttered, moving to follow his cousin and fellow cursed Jyuunishi. He stopped abruptly and pensively as Hatori's hand fell upon his shoulder, halting his motions.

"You know that when Ayame puts his mind to something, no-one can change it," Hatori uttered softly. "Let him go."

"Nothing good will come of it," Shigure remarked absently. Sighing with frustration, he shrugged off Hatori's hand and moved to kneel on the _tatami_ floor before he could change his mind. For some reason, he preferred being nearer to the ground. He believed that it had something to do with the canine nature embedded deeply into his soul. As his cousin eyed him curiously, Shigure shook his head with a wry smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Out of all the Jyuunishi that could have found love; it had to be him," he grunted, "What are the odds?"

The irony was not lost on the dog and dragon. That they could be so unlucky in love, and that Ayame would succeed where they had failed; it was beyond comprehension. It was inconceivable and yet, neither could deny that the Jyuunishi snake was one of the luckiest men in world to have found a lover as understanding as Mine. Both could only hope that Akito would not lash out... But deep within, they knew the truth. And there was nothing they could do to help; they would only make things worse.

Hatori could not stop the mirthless chuckle that rumbled deep within his chest. "You know that Ayame's the only one foolish enough to pursue his dreams. Just because Akito doesn't take a particular interest in his life, doesn't mean that he will be given leave to do what he wants," the doctor trailed off, gazing out of the nearby window with a frown. "It doesn't work like that. Not with Akito."

"Should we go after him?" Shigure asked softly, following his cousin's gaze. "It could get ugly."

Contemplating the question for a brief moment, Hatori shook his head. "This is Ayame's fight. We would only give Akito more ammunition to use against him." Then, almost to himself, he whispered, "_No good would ever come of that_."

Peering at the _tatami _mat before him, Shigure gave a subtle nod, his thoughts drifting towards Mii. She was a woman that he had fallen deeply in love with. He wondered why he wasn't as brave as Ayame in expressing his feelings and emotions. He teased and harassed his assistant for years, but to what end? All it led to was arguments and derogatory comments and though he enjoyed dishing them out and receiving them, he doubted that Mii would ever revel at the idea of a relationship based upon constant irritation.

He was a fool. For the first time, Shigure realized that all his scheming machinations did more harm than good; especially in the case of a loved one. He finally came to the sound conclusion that nothing could be gained whilst he behaved in such an appalling manner towards the woman that held his heart. Could he change for the better? He would certainly try, but until that time, he would give Mii no reason to doubt his feelings for her.

Coming to such a decision, made Shigure feel lighter than he had in days. It was like someone breathing fresh air into him for the first time. So pure and clear; no doubt nor fear assaulted his mind. And for the first time, Shigure felt his heart lighten and countenance brighten considerably.

Hastily, he rose from his position on the floor and made a move towards the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Shigure stopped in his tracks, grinning sheepishly at his ebony-haired cousin. "Er—I need to take care of something."

Hatori was not impressed. He had seen the vacant expression on Shigure's face and knew that the dog was up to something. "Do it later," he commanded adamantly.

"But—"

Shigure's protests were cut off as Hatori raised his hand in finality. "Tohru-kun needs us now more than ever. Whatever you need to do can wait until later."

Hatori was right. But the Jyuunishi dog's smile widened considerably at his cousin's words. It was too easy. "Ah-hah... What is this Ha-san? Feeling a little frisky again for young Tohru-kun, are we? Hm, hm?" Wiggling his eyebrows, Shigure winked suggestively, unable to let such a jibe slip out from his fingers. Teasing the good doctor was so much more appealing than anything he could imagine. "I won't have it you know, you dirty old man," he sniggered, "She is _my_ young bride after all."

Huffing indignantly, Hatori shook his head in consternation. "She's already a _married _woman, you buffoon."

"So Ha-san likes to dabble with married young women! Didn't know you had it in you."

"Shut up, Shigure."

"What's the matter?" Shigure murmured innocently, "She could be your bride too; I really don't mind sharing. I haven't enjoyed the pleasure of _trois_-some in quite a while."

Sneering, Hatori resisted the urge to smack his cousin. "You are insufferable."

"And you need to lighten up," Shigure commented softly, his demeanour sobering considerably before his face broke out into another wide grin. "My little flower is a grown woman now, can you believe it Ha-san?" He all but cried.

Ignoring Shigure's idiotic behavior, Hatori set about lighting another cigarette. His thoughtful glare darkened minutely as he put the colored end in his mouth. "She may be a grown woman, but her mind is still that of a seventeen year-old. Just be careful about the kind of things you say to her."

A hurt expression crossed the dog's face. "I would never say anything untoward."

Hatori snorted. "Yes, you would."

-

-

-

"I would like to see the others now," Tohru spoke out against the fragile silence as it swamped the room.

Yuki wished that he could spend more time alone with her, but knew that it was futile and selfish. He turned to leave the room but was stopped by a delicate hand upon his wrist. He looked down at the fingers with apprehension before forcing himself to look up into the beguiling azure eyes that regarded him solemnly.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun," she said softly. "For everything."

He nodded slowly and desperately wished that she would take her hand away. It was more than enough incentive to pull her into another hug, but he certainly did not wish to transform. "You're welcome, Honda-san."

"You still haven't told me about Kyo," her eyes crinkled with amusement. "Are you two still not getting along?"

It was so far from the truth that Yuki couldn't help but smile. A thought came to him unbidden and he knew he could not deprive the Jyuunishi cat of this rare reunion. "Would you like to go see him? He's not here but I can take you to him."

Tohru nodded eagerly, a broad smile tugging at her lips. "That would be wonderful!"

"Then get dressed. I'll be waiting for you outside." And with that, he left the room before he could change his mind. Kyo deserved to see her as much as the rest of them. It was odd to think that he and the cat had been rivals before this time. Before Tohru had left them. Together, they grieved like no other and found that they could tolerate one another more than ever before. For the first time after Tohru's absence, dare he say it, his brotherly affection for the cat had grown enough for him to pursue this course of action.

-

-

-

Gentle fingers brushed away the auburn strands of her shoulder-length hair.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him. But after the few moments of utter silence, Mii raised her eyes and found herself engulfed by compassionate mud stained orbs. She smiled apprehensively as Haruki's strong fingers came to rest at the beating pulse in her neck. He returned her frail gesture with a small kiss upon her forehead, his lips lingering against her damp skin. The soft rush of air from his mouth felt cool and calming against her and she resisted the urge to shudder at the pleasurable chill that swept through her veins.

No words had been spoken since they joined their bodies in the ancient dance of love.

What could she say? Could she lie and proclaim her love for this man, when her heart belonged to another? Mii knew that she couldn't do that, as much as she wanted to and as much as Haruki desired for her to. And she felt horrid for that. She was lying next to a man that ultimately cared for her, loved her and cherished her with all his soul, but she still could not tell him that she loved him.

The world worked in mysterious ways; and sometimes, it just wasn't meant to be. A relationship between herself and Haruki could never be possible, even if she tried to forget about a certain author that held her heart captive in a cruel, bleak cage.

Licking her mildly chapped lips, Mii slowly sat up from the confines of the warm bed. She reached down to the floor and picked up the crisp white shirt that had been tossed there in the heat of the moment, ignoring the black lacy bra that lay only a few inches from it. Yanking on the shirt, she remained seated, staring down at the cream duvet covers as she buttoned up the piece of attire.

A barrage of tears came to her eyes, threatening to spill forth as they remained behind the wall of stoicism she had erected around herself. It felt like her emotions were beating against the sturdy structure of a dam and that at any moment, they would burst forth without remorse and the unkempt sorrow that lay hidden beneath her steely façade.

Meanwhile, Haurki watched her motions quietly, unable to speak out against the silence that has descended upon them. He too sat up beside her, stunned by the events that had taken place. How would they move on from this? What path would there friendship take from this day? So many unanswerable questions, so many things that needed to be said but couldn't for fear of rejection and dismissal.

His eyes drifted towards the clock mounted on the wall opposite. Cursing quietly to himself, he still made no outward gesture to move from the bed—or her side. He was afraid that if he did, the enchanting spell that had been cast between himself and Mii would be broken beyond repair.

Finally, she spoke, "Haruki..." The way in which she whispered his name promised nothing but heartache for them both. It would be better to ignore past events and forget them, rather than wallow in their own self pity and doubt. She never wanted this... Never wanted to hurt him so deeply. She just wanted to feel; and in her blind selfishness, she had used the one person dearest to her.

But now the consequences of her actions had to be dealt with, and Mii didn't know how she could handle it. She didn't know what she could do to make things better—to make them whole again. It wasn't as if she could send a greeting card or a bunch of pretty flowers to soothe away the excruciating pain she had caused him. No amount of words, begging or pleading would absolve her from the perfidy of her actions. Too late, she realised. It was all too late. "Haruki," she murmured his name again, desperately, as if she was grasping for some semblance of reality.

"It's fine, Mii-chan," Haruki murmured at length, unable to tear his gaze away from nearby window. Slowly and lethargically, he rose from the bed, slipping on his boxers before leaning down to place a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

The kiss seared through the very fibres of her auburn hair, igniting her roots as his warm breath caressed her scalp for that one eternity.

Mii flinched, her heart breaking at every kind gesture he bestowed upon her. She didn't deserve the solace he had offered. "I'm so sorry," she whispered quietly, shaking her head.

"It's like I said before," Haruki managed to speak slowly, "Love hurts."

"I never meant for it to hurt _you_; it wasn't supposed to be like this," she smiled bitterly, brushing her fringe from her eyes. "In an ideal world, I would have been content with you," Mii said, almost to herself. "I _do_ love you, Haruki-kun. I just don't know why I'm not _in_ love with you. I know it would save us both a lot grief.."

Haruki chuckled humorlessly. "You can't control how I feel about you and you certainly can't control love, Mii-chan," he said, walking towards the open doorway. He paused without turning to face her, "In my own way, I will always love you... And besides, I'm strong, I'll get through it. When you definitely know what you want, I'll be waiting." Haruki grimaced, rubbing the side of his face as she took in the detail of his muscled back. "Just don't keep me waiting too long."

And before she could reply, he left her in the room with nothing but the scent of sweat and apple scented cologne permeating in the air around her.

-

-

-

Ayame frowned as he was slowly led down the narrow hallway of the Honke.

Apprehension began to bubble within the pit of his stomach with every step that led him towards Akito's chambers. As he continued to worry himself over the formidable thoughts, he spied the old maid glaring at him from the corner of her eye; he tried to ignore it as best he could but was finding it difficult as she kept sighing in consternation every few seconds. The woman seriously needed a little break from the constant care-giving she supplied to Akito. Either that, or she needed to remove the stick that was permanently shoved up her back—

"You may go in," the maid stopped abruptly in front of a delicately painted _shoji_ panel. She frowned deeply before leaving him alone in the hallway.

Ayame drew in a deep breath and turned to stare intently at the intricate detail that was applied upon the thin rice paper of the panel. The pink petals of _sakura_ floated before him enchantingly as they fell whimsically from the cherry-blossom tree. There was such peace and placidity displayed that it calmed him somewhat. But he knew that beyond the panel, a tempest was awaiting him.

And he was about to step directly into the path of the storm.

Scowling, he turned his thoughts back to the woman that had captured his heart. A remarkable woman. The woman he would move mountains for; the woman he would face his God for. And with those thoughts of her smiling face and laughing eyes, he knelt lethargically and sat on his heels, in the pose that was demanded of guests. Slowly, he slid the panel open and raised his eyes deliberately.

There, before him, sat the deity he had come to confront. It seemed that Akito was regarding him warily, but in his eyes he possessed an unparalleled knowledge that was enough to put Ayame on guard, and make him revert to the man others had always thought him to be; a bit flighty and loud and ignorant.

He bowed with flourish, "Akito-san, it has been a long time!" From beneath hooded eyes, he could see that his loud demeanour caused the demi-god to wince.

"Ayame," Akito breathed, shifting slowly from his knees into a standing position. He motioned for Ayame to enter and the invitation was accepted with some hesitation. "You wished to see me?"

There was a gentle sweetness in Akito's voice that caused alarm bells to ring within the Jyuunishi snake, but he knew he had to finish what he started.

Ayame cleared his throat and stepped into the room, returning to his position on the floor as Akito remained standing. "Yes, I did." It was then that he noticed the sickly pale countenance of the Jyuunishi God. Akito was barely holding himself up, and for the first time, Ayame felt a little worried by what he saw. Though he chose to remain silent in his observations.

Glancing at the snake with amusement, Akito shifted his gaze to the white bird that sat complacently upon his right shoulder. It pecked at his hair, but the demi-god did not seem to care. "We all have things we wish to say," he grinned wolfishly, "But there is never the right time; don't you agree?" Ayame opened his mouth to respond but found that Akito was continuing with his words. "It is such a shame." A wistful expression marred the cool features of the demi-god's face. "So many things left unsaid because we are afraid of the consequences." He turned and pinned Ayame with his stare. "Are you afraid of the consequences, Ayame?"

Swallowing roughly, the snake slowly shook his head. "No," he replied hoarsely.

"Then speak, Ayame." Swaying slightly on his feet, Akito returned to kneel upon the _tatami_ floor.

"I wanted to inform you that our secret has been exposed."

A raised brow was his only answer.

"The woman that works in my fabric store, Mine-chan, found out about the curse and I have told her everything."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ayame continued warily. "She was with me when I transformed; I had no choice but to tell her."

"You wish to know what course of action I will take?" Akito asked with relish.

"No," the response caused the demi-god to freeze. "I simply wished to inform you. No action needs to be taken, I have compete faith that she will keep our secret."

An unidentifiable grin tugged at Akito's lips. "You trust her that much?"

"Yes. Hatori doesn't need to erase her memory."

With a tilt of his head, the dark locks of Akito's jagged hair fell from his eyes. A flash passed through them. "Do you think that you are in any position to make demands?"

His voice was nothing but a mere whisper, but to Ayame it felt as if he had shouted them. Raising his chin in defiance, Ayame exhaled. "I trust her," he insisted, "There is no reason for her memory to be erased. . ."

The curl at the corner of Akito's lips was enough for Ayame to shift nervously. "Trust is a fragile creature, Ayame. One wrong turn and it can be crushed beneath your foot like a paper fan."

Ayame looked down at the floor in front of him.

"You love her."

The statement caught the snake off guard, forcing him to stiffen inadvertently. He chose to remain silent.

"Yes," Akito continued with dry amusement, "What else could it be? What else but love could make you, or any of the Jyuunishi, defy me. Tell me, do you want to marry her?"

The question lingered before Ayame could gather the courage to reply. "If she will have me."

A chilling laugh escaped the demi-god's lip. "What makes you think she will accept a _cursed_ fool like you? What makes you think she loves you as you love her?"

Starting with indignation, the snake frowned at the harsh words that were delicately executed.

"Oh come on," Akito jostled with mock playfulness, "You know it's true. She will never feel the same."

"No," Ayame remained adamant, mildly shocking his counterpart. "It's not! I know that she feels the same and I won't have you telling me otherwise. I am not Hatori-san! Your lies won't work with me." The anger that had been raging in his stomach began to grow.

Akito's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Poor, deluded little snake." He deftly caressed the head of the bird upon his shoulder before allowing it to fly out of the window. "Perhaps you'll believe what you see."

"What do you mean?"

"Meaning, that your little lover has been a very bad girl."

Every nerve within Ayame told him not to pursue the thread of this conversation, but he could not help himself. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're not the _only_ man that has fallen for her, you know."

Ayame shook his head. "You're talking in riddles."

Laughing outwardly, Akito pulled up the fabric of his _yukata_ as it slipped from his slender shoulder. "Do you think that I'm blind to your life? Me, a god, blind? I know _everything_. I see everything. I was wondering when you would come to me and inform me about your little _intimate_ sessions with Mine-chan.." The air began to close around Ayame. How could he have known—?

"Yes," Akito confirmed upon seeing the startled expression of the Jyuunishi snake. "I knew from the beginning and I know the outcome of your little relationship. Tell me—exactly what do you know about her? Have you ever spoke about her past? Met any of her family—hm?"

His mouth was open, but there was no answer. No. Mine-chan had never spoken about her past. Ayame had always assumed she had no family to speak of. But deep down, he realized that he knew nothing about Mine-chan, save for the fact that he loved her for _who _she was. She was... Mine-chan.

"You can't answer me, can you?"

"I don't need to," Ayame ground out forcibly. "Her past has no precedence. It means nothing to me."

"I wouldn't be so dismissive, if I were you," Akito murmured demurely. "Why, even now, her past has caught up with her. And with it, some very conflicting emotions."

Ayame's head snapped up, every muscle bunched with anticipation. Something was dreadfully wrong in the way Akito was speaking to him. "What have you done?"

"You will thank me in the end."

The mad glint in Akito's eyes caused Ayame to stand up, his body shaking with fury. He was holding himself back with only a shred of restraint. "If you've hurt her in any way—"

"—Hurt? That will be the least of your worries," the rest of Akito's words were cut off as Ayame launched himself with a snarl at the demi-god. Caught by surprise, Akito twisted and snatched the wrist of the fist that was about to make contact with his cheek. Without preamble, he grabbed the other man's silver locks and pinned him to the floor, his cheek pressing painfully into the _tatami_ mat. "I am very disappointed in you, Ayame," he breathed heavily as the snake's golden eyes glared up at him.

The slap that resounded in the room seemed to echo through the halls of the Honke.

Ayame closed his eyes against the burning sting upon his cheek. A rush of blood flowed to the area as he was held down by the seemingly fragile hands of his God. But there was an unfathomable power within Akito that made no sense.

"Run to her, Ayame," Akito hissed quietly into his ear. "Run, and see if you can salvage your love."

-

-

-

The dark-eyed man slowly advanced.

Mine felt her heart clench in apprehension as he moved closer. Blinking heavily, she shook her head to dismiss the groggy sensation that clouded her mind.

This could not be happening.

He couldn't be here. Not now.

"Leave me alone," she managed to whisper fearfully. Finally gathering her wits, Mine hastily took a few steps further back away from the concerned hand that reached out to her. The clipboard in her hand clattered to the ground; it went unnoticed by the occupants of the room.

"Mine-chan, it's me," the familiar, deep voice murmured softly, moving forwards again.

Shaking her head, Mine closed her eyes, hoping with every strand of her being that the man before her was a vision. A horrible vision from the past. "You're not real," she muttered fervently, "You're not real!" As those words fell from her lips, a familiar calloused hand touched her cheek.

It was enough for her break down there and then. She let out a heart-wrenching sob.

Years of picking up the shattered pieces of her past had amounted to nothing in that one brief moment. In that one delicate touch where skin met skin, Mine found that she had lost everything she'd worked hard to build over the past decade of her life. Every utterance of sanity came tumbling down around her like a fragile house of cards; the cards she had taken _years_ to gather and forge. As her past life flew before her, tears came unbidden and rolled graciously down the angled slopes of her creamy cheeks.

Everything she had salvaged. All of it; gone with that one touch from him. "Tomizo," she uttered his name dully as she pushed his hand away from her cheek. She couldn't let him touch her. Not like that. Not after all these years, especially not after she had found happiness with the one man she had truly found love with.

"I've missed you, Mine-chan," Tomizo said quietly as he stood mere inches from her. "It took me a long time to find you."

Mine shivered. She knew that he wished to touch her. Where fear had been, anger now bubbled in her breast. Deftly, she wiped away her tears. "Don't."

"Don't, what?" He tilted his head in confusion, the chestnut strands of his hair shifting to reveal more of his deep brown eyes. Eyes she once thought to adore. Before... Before the rejection.

"Don't do this! Not after everything that's happened."

Tomizo frowned. "I don't understand..?"

"You can't be here; you have to leave," she moaned, breathing heavily. "You weren't supposed to find me. I'm _not_ coming back!"

"You're parents grieve for you, Mine-chan," Tomizo sighed, resisting the urge to move and touch her. "They want to see you. You're their only child and they miss you. They want you to come back _home_."

"_Home_?" She laughed bitterly, "What home? My home is here now and I'm not going anywhere. Especially with you."

"They're suffering without you," he reasoned, "There is not a day that goes by when they don't grieve. Your mother and father are lost without you."

"Then they should have thought about that before they threw me out!" Mine snapped furiously. "I had no where to go," she cried, "I was all alone and then when _you_ turned me away, I knew I could never go back. I knew I had to leave; so I did."

Where had all this anger come from? She thought that she had overcome it long ago. She thought that she had forgiven her parents years before. But it seemed that the past had a way of catching up with you. And no matter how hard she tried, she could not brush away the remnants of resentment that echoed within the confines of her embittered soul.

"How can you refuse their wish to see you?" Tomizo exclaimed, clearly surprised.

Clenching her teeth, Mine swallowed the bile that rose in her throat. "Easily," she whispered sternly, "The same way they refused to forgive me. The same way you rejected _me_."

Tomizo grunted unconsciously, worry beginning to settle upon his brow. "We were young when you became pregnant, Mine-chan. We weren't married and they were scared for your welfare. They panicked," he said quietly. "I panicked."

When she did not speak, he continued, "We never thought you would leave the city; not for one second," he hesitated before desperation began to set in at the cold gaze of indifference she offered him. "Don't you see, Mine-chan? I was scared. We were eighteen and I wasn't ready to have a family."

"I was scared too!" Mine countered softly. "Only I couldn't turn away like you did. I was trapped."

Tomizo lowered his head, ashamed, "I wasn't ready before," he admitted desolately. "I am now. But by the time I came to my senses, no one knew where you were. You were gone. It's taken me so long to find you and I want... I _hope_ we can be a family. I hope we can start again. It's not too late."

Mine looked at him incredulously. "Do you honestly think that after all these years, I would be waiting for you to find me?" She snorted, "You must be mentally deranged if you really believe that." She moved to the window of the shop, a frown furrowing her brow as she gazed at the street outside.

Tomizo scowled. He moved to grab his former lover's arm, spinning her around to face him. "Are you sure you weren't waiting for me?" He stared at her intently. "I can see it in your eyes; you still love me. As much as I still love you."

Feeling slightly deflated, Mine removed herself from his grasp. "Things change. You can't just come back into my life after all these years and proclaim such things, Tomizo-san," she began sadly, her previous anger turned into pity for the broken man that gazed at her desperately. She realized he was far more broken than her.

Blinking away the pain, Tomizo shook his head. "Why not? I made a mistake; everyone makes them but at least they get a second chance."

"There can be no second chances. Not after all these years. I've moved on and I think it's time you did as well."

Hunching his shoulders, Tomizo looked at her wearily. "At least let me see our child." His smile grew distant.

The stabbing pain in Mine's chest became more proclaimed. "I can't—"

"Why not?" Tomizo interrupted, all but growling.

Looking away, Mine returned her gaze to the window. A flash of white feathers caught her eye as she saw a beautiful white bird cock his head as it stared her. It fluttered its feathers, a strange gleam passing through its beady black eyes as Mine observed it. A strange chill swept through her body as the snow white bird paused before taking flight from its position on the concrete wall opposite Ayame's shop.

"Mine-chan," Tomizo prompted ominously from her elbow, "Why can't I see our child?"

"Because," she murmured absently, staring at the spot the white bird had vacated, "We don't have a child..." Pausing, Mine allowed a single tear to fall from the corner of her eye. "Two months after I left, I had a miscarriage."

A sound from the doorway caused Mine to shift her gaze. Her heart flew into her mouth as she looked up the ragged appearance that was brought before her. "Ayame," she breathed painfully.

-

-

-


End file.
